Hawkeye's Night Club
by Oliverkriss
Summary: [U.A] rating M (Language et scène explicite, relation sexuel m/m, Threesome et bisexuels.) [Hawksilver] Résumé: Clint et Laura Barton, mariés depuis plus de vingt ans et sans enfants sont propriétaires d'une discothèque. Le couple de libertins et vivant au dessus de leur établissement va se faire surprendre par leur nouvel employé.
1. Chapter 1

Une toute nouvelle fic sortie de mon imagination. Cette fic sera basé sur le libertinage et les conflits émotionnels autour de ceci. Cette fic est bien évidemment classe en M.

Titre: Hawkeye's Night Club.

Pairing: Hawksilver/ laura-Clint.

Perso principaux: Clint et Laura Barton, Pietro Maximoff, Natasha Romanoff.

Type: U.A

Rating: M Language plus scène explicite, m/m, Threesome.

Disclaimers: tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, restent à Marvel.

Résumé: Clint et Laura Barton, mariés depuis plus de vingt ans et sans enfants sont propriétaires d'une discothèque. Le couple de libertins et vivant au dessus de leur établissement va se faire surprendre par leur nouvel employé.

.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

.

* * *

.

Hawkeye's night club.

.

.

Clint rangeait les tabourets sous les tables pendant que Jeremy replaçait les verres sur les étagères, Chris quant à lui, vérifiait que les issues de secours étaient toutes fermées.

Tout le monde étaient déjà rentré. Les danseurs et danseuses étaient probablement déjà au lit, le DJ avait coupé le son depuis des lustres, l'équipe de salle étaient partis depuis une demi heure. Deux vigiles sur trois étaient déjà parti. Derrière le bar, seul Jeremy était resté.

la salle à peu près propre, le patron se posa sur un tabouret accoudé au bar.

\- Tu nous sers un verre? Lâcha le patron a son employé.

\- Pour la dernière ? Demanda le barman en attrapant deux verres et une bouteille de vodka.

\- Pour la dernière. Répéta Clint tristement.

\- Je vais tant te manquer que ça!? Demanda Jeremy.

\- Tu fais parti des murs. Avait rétorqué Clint en touchant le bord de son verre.

\- Je faisais corrigea l'employé, aussi triste que le patron.

\- Tu vas me manquer... Aux autres aussi.. Kate nous manquera aussi. Allez santé...

\- Santé... L'employé but son verre cul sec. Et reprit... "Tu as été le meilleur patron que j'ai eu... Pourtant on en a eut des prises de bec en..."

\- Quatorze ans et... Clint compta puis reprit... "11 mois.."

\- Tu as compté ? Demanda l'employé en riant.

\- Facile... Le jour de mes trente ans...

\- On se reverra Clint. Avait répondu Jeremy en posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ex patron... "Bon allez je vais y aller."

\- Vous repasserez! Tu le promets!.

\- T'inquiète pas... Et bonne chance pour les recrutements..

Clint se leva avec du mal après tout les verres bu dans la soirée puis accompagna son ex employé en traînant les pieds jusqu'à la sortie. Chris les salua puis parti.

\- À plus jerem'.

\- À plus Clint.

Clint ferma la porte, puis descendit la grille, enclencha l'alarme, eteingnit toute les lumières puis monta rejoindre sa femme et ses enfants.

Il ouvrit la porte doucement pour ne réveiller personne. Il attrapa une bouteille et se posa dans le canapé. Sa main tremblante devissa le bouchon, la bouteille trouva de suite ses lèvres. Le patron ferma les yeux un instant et Murmura. "Un de parti... Tout le monde part tôt ou tard... Le monde de la nuit est éphémère... Tout le monde part... Tout le monde s'en va... La vie est éphémère..."

\- Chéri ça va?

\- Tu dors pas! Avait seulement demandé Clint avant de reboire une gorgée.

\- Je t'ai entendu parler seul... Déclara Laura en s'asseyant à côté de son mari.

\- Jeremy est parti. Lacha t-il seulement, les yeux dans le vide...

\- C'est la vie. Dit Laura en tentant d'attraper la bouteille.

\- C'est la vie... Toi tu as toujours Sam! Moi j'ai qui?! Demanda t-il les larmes aux yeux...

\- Tu as Nath mon chéri..

\- Nath... et en mec?

\- Clint... Il y a Jay, Chris, Steve, Alec, Call! Et puis Tony.

\- C'est pas pareil... Murmura t-il.

\- Je sais bien..

\- Le monde de la nuit est éphémère.. Tout le monde s'en va et un jour, il ne restera plus que nous deux... Tu te souviens comment on s'est tout de suite entendu avec Jeremy et Kate? Avec Steve ? Nath! C'est les anciens... Regarde les nouveaux... ils nous adressent à peine la parole... Jay me méprise, Chris ne me calcule pas... Call.. Call, il est spécial.. Sam me snobe... Les danseuses c'est à peine si elles me disent bonjour...

\- Les danseurs en revanche ..ricana Laura en donnant un coup de coude à son mari.

\- Parce qu'ils sont tout les deux gays! Et Alec me fait la gueule. Ajouta le patron

Clint boit une longue rasade

\- Clint... boire ne fera pas que le monde de la nuit n'en sera pas moins éphémère. Déclara madame Barton.

\- J'en ai marre Laura, on aurait dût ouvrir un resto.. une brasserie ou un bordel! Mais pas une discothèque...

\- Tu regretttes vraiment? Demanda Laura.

\- Pour les clients on est seulement les patrons qui sucent leurs fric. Pour les employés à deux ou trois exceptions prés, on est les patrons qui les exploitent. Pour qui sommes nous seulement Laura et Clint? Pour qui? Dit il toujours la larme à l'œil.

\- Pour Nath, pour Sam pour ma part, pour Steve.

\- Chouette.. La barmen, la serveuse et le vigile... On a pas d'ami, pas de vrai en tout cas... Nos soit disant amis viennent pour picoler à l'œil et ne me dit pas le contraire! ... Laura tu voudrais pas tout plaquer? Acheter une maison.. Ou garder le Hawkeye mais déménager.. On peut faire trois ou quatre appart ici tellement c'est grand.. et les louer... J'ai besoins d'air.. J'étouffe... Fini par dire Clint en buvant une autre gorgée.

\- C'est toi qui a fais les plans Clint... Dit Laura.

\- Et c'est moi qui ferait les plans pour les autres apparts et pour la maison...

\- Allez viens te coucher maintenant. On a des entretiens à faire passer demain. Conclus la femme en emmenant son mari jusqu'à leur lit.

.

Clint ouvrit les yeux, il posa ses pieds à terre puis alla rejoindre sa femme dans la cuisine. Clint s'assit à table, Laura lui servit un café, il était 12h, mais pour lui, C'était l'heure du petit déjeuner. On était samedi, cetait le jour des entretiens pour le "Hawkeye's Night Club".

Laura parti sous la douche pendant que Clint épluchait les CV. Il regarda sa montre, il s'impatienta, les femmes mettaient tellement de temps sous la douche. Elle sorti de la salle de bain 10 minutes plus tard. Il passa sous la douche puis c'était l'heure d'accueillir les candidats.

Natasha et Sam étaient présentes. Laura prépara les tables et les chaises. Clint s'occupera des candidats pour le poste de barman avec Natasha. Laura et Sam s'occuperont de la serveuse.

Clint regarda dehors, la file d'attente étaient longues. Une vingtaine de personnes, il souffla rien qu'à penser au temps qu'ils allaient passer.

Laura ouvrit la porte et les firent entrer, ils pleuvaient dehors, une fine pluie mais tout le monde étaient trempés. Natasha et Sam préparèrent des cafés et les servirent aux candidats pendant que Laura et Clint commençaient le recrutement. Clint eut en premier lieu un barman avec une experience de un mois dans un bar de quartier. Il ne retint pas son profil. Il le savait déjà au réveil quant il avait lu son c.v mais il préférait dire les chose en face. En deuxième lieu, il reçu le profil qui lui avait fait plus marrer. Ce soit disant barman ne l'était pas. Il avait été couvreur, plongeur et secrétaire. Il ne l'embaucha pas non plus. Il avait en tout 7 candidats pour le poste de barman. Clint en a reçu 4, Natasha trois.

Sam et Laura avaient l'air débordé elle avait une douzaine de candidats. Clint et Nath les épaulèrent.

Le recrutement eut fini vers 16h. Les candidats étaient répartis. Ils se réunirent autour d'un bon café.

\- On a trouvés trois ou quatre profil. Dit Sam.

\- Moi j'ai retenu Wanda et Caro. Déclara Laura en attrapant le café que Nath lui tendait.

\- Ingrid était pas mal et Betty aussi. Wanda c'est la brune ? Demanda Sam.

\- Oui. Répondit Laura.

\- Elle avait l'air sûre d'elle. On devrait la prendre à l'essaie. Répondit Sam.

\- On devrait? Demanda Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Oui vous devriez... Dit Sam en roulant des yeux. Et vous?

\- Moi j'en ai retenu qu'un, il a travaillé au "chez kali". Dit Clint pas très satisfait.

\- Moi les trois que j'ai reçu ont un sacré potentiel. Déclara Nath en regardant encore le CV des trois candidats.

\- Ah tiens tu as eu un... Laura chercha dans les CV... Maximoff? demanda t-elle.

\- Oui.. Pietro... Annonça Nath en sortant ton CV.

\- C'est le frère de Wanda... Ils ont travaillés tout les deux au Bush. Dit Laura

\- Au Bush? C'est un sacrée truc... Rétorqua Sam, qui avait l'air emballé

\- Ben ouais... Il fait parti des trois sélectionné? Demanda Laura.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait prendre le frère et la soeur? Demanda Nath.

\- Au moins, il s'entendront bien... Parce que j'ai pas envie d'avoir une boucherie chez moi. Je me souviens de Lewis et Jim qui se foutaient sur la gueule. Clint t'en dis quoi? Demanda Laura.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez les filles... Je fais confiance en Nath. Annonça le patron.

\- Ok... Je vais les rappeler. Annonça Laura.

Laura remonta et s'occupa des ses petites affaires pendant que Clint faisait le bilan du mois avec Sam et Nath. Samantha était la chef de salle. Nath la Barmen en chef. Jeremy était le responsable de secteur et le responsable de la discothèque quand les Barton n'étaient pas présents. Ils allaient devoir promulguer une personne pour récupérer cette responsabilité. Pour Clint Natasha était à-même de répondre à ce poste. Restait à savoir ce qu'en penserait sa femme et si Natasha accepterait.

Les Barton avaient ouvert cette discothèque. Il y a de ça 14 ans. Laura et lui avaient même recrutés leurs employés le jour de l'anniversaire des 30 ans de Clint. Pour lui, c'était un drôle d'anniversaire. Dans un mois c'était son anniversaire, deux semaines après c'était l'anniversaire des 15 ans de l'ouverture et Jeremy le premier employé, n'était plus là.

Clint, divisa pour le moment les responsabilité de la discothèque. Pour l'instant, Sam s'occupera des serveuses et du pôle de danse, supervisé par Laura. Et Nath s'occupera des barman, de call le DJ et des vigiles sur la houlette de Clint. Clint sortit les chiffre de la semaines. Le chiffre d'affaire, le nombres de boisson servit par client et le nombre de Clint en moyenne par jour.

Leurs réunions finit vers 17h. Les deux femmes repartirenr, elles reviendront à 21h.

Clint débarrassa les tasses et ses papiers et remonta auprès de sa famille.

Au soir, Laura lui raconta que Wanda vivait en foyer, et avait demander qu'on la paie toutes les semaines car elle dormirait à l'hôtel. Laura à tout de suite proposé de les accueillir chez eux. Enfin dans leur garage aménagé en studio.

Clint acquiessa directement, ils avaient fait amenage leur garage pour accueillir Jeremy et Kate à leurs débuts, ils étaient restés la pendant cinq ans. Et ça ne leur avait posé aucun soucis.

Ce fut a 20h30 le lendemain, que le couple se prépara pour aceuillir les deux nouveaux employés. Clint portait un Jean clair, une chemise à Vichy et des chaussure de ville noir. Laura, elle, perchée sur des ta'on de 10 centimètre, un Jean et un haut noir très saillant.

Ils descendirent main dans la main les accueillirent ce couple de frère et soeur. Quand Clint ouvrit la porte, il fut surprit de voir ce qui semblait a un gamin en face de lui, c'était surprenant qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Avec ces cheveux en bataille décoloré, le jeune homme ne passait pas inaperçu. La fille elle, était châtain foncé, et ils avaient tout les deux les mêmes yeux. Un bleu intense.

Clint les fit entré, Laura leur fit aussitot la bise.

Les Barton leur fit visiter tout la discothèque les moindres recoin. Les vestiaires des clients, ainsi que leurs commodités. La salle principale avec canapé de cuire noir et table d'un côté et podium et espace de danse de l'autre, le coin très VIP un peu à l'écartdu reste, le bar, la réserve. Les vestaires des danseurs. Celui des danseuses. Les toilettes employés. Et le bureau du patron.

\- Wanda? Vous m'aviez dit que vous vivez en foyer!

\- Euh, oui madame Barton, nous vivons en foyer.. C'est pourquoi nous devrons dormir à l'hôtel, le foyer n'acceptant pas que nous travaillons la nuit. Vous avez réfléchi à ma requête?

\- De vous payer toute les semaines? Oui.. Mais j'ai une autre idée. Nous avons aménager un studio dans notre ancien garage, il est opérationnel vous pourriez y aller? Il y a une pièce à vivre , une salle de douhe et une petite chambre. Tout est équipé, mobilier, appareil électroménager. On a déjà hébergé des employés, c'est pas un soucis. Qu'en dîtes vous? Demanda Laura en regardant ausi bien Pietro que Wanda.

\- Euh.. Je.. La soeur regarda le frère. Ce lui haussa les épaules.

\- Nous allons accepter. Dit Wanda souriante.

\- Très bien. Laura regarda l'heure. Nath et S devraient pas tarder à arriver. Ces seront vos chefs respectif. On signe le contrat tout de suite?

\- D'accord.

Clint attrapa les contrats et les tandis aux deux nouveaux employés. Il remarqua la même date de naissance.

\- Vous êtes jumeaux?

\- Et oui! Ça se voit pas de suite avec ma colo. Lança le frère.

\- Oui j'avais remarqué. dit Clint en riant.

La porte de l'entrée souvrit. Nath venait d'entrer. Aussitôt, Que Pietro et wanda venaient de signer. Natasha leur montra tout le bar et le fonctionnement. Puis Sam arriva. Et les Quatres employés discutèrent du fonctionnement.

\- Wanda? Pietro? Vous pouvez venir demain à n'importe quel heure. Si vous avez des affaires. Vous avez une voiture?

\- Euh..non.. Dit Wanda en baissant les yeux.

\- Clint? Demanda aussitôt Laura à son mari.

\- Donnez une heure et je viendrais vous chercher. Répondit le patron.

\- Euh... Demain je suis pas la.. Enfin. Si a partir de 20h. mais le foyer ferme a 19h.. Pietro? Dites alors Wanda.

\- 17h. Dit seulement le jumeau. Wanda griffouilla l'adresse sur un bloc note que Sam lui tendit.

\- À demain. Dit Clint en attrapant le papier. Laura les salua également.

\- Merci infiniment répondit Wanda.

\- Oui merci. conclus le jumeau absorbé par ce que lui montrer Natasha.

Le couple remonta dans leur appartement, avant de devoir revenir dans la soirée. Car le contrat des jumeaux démarrera que mercredi qui venait.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci de suivre cette fic tordu et assez spéciale.

Voilà une suite

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

.

Hawkeye's Night Club 02

.

.

La soirée, enfin la nuit avait été mouvementé bien que c'était un dimanche, Clint ne se souvenait plus comment s'était fatiguant de tenir tête et de supporter les clients éméché, et bizarrement aussi aux clientes. Il se leva avec un petit mal de crâne, il regarda l'heure 14h "fais chier." il devait aller cher ce blond décoloré et leurs affaire. Il plongea ine aspirine dans un verre d'eau et prit une douche pendant que médicament fond, qu'il but aussitôt sortit de sa rapide douche Un café ingurgité cul sec et Clint alla chercher Pietro.

En arrivant à l'adresse indiquée, Clint fut surprit de voir ce Pietro avait qu'un sac sur le dos, un grand sac de sport à la main, plus une valise rouge. Ils n'avaient que ça? Il salua l'employé. Et lui ouvrit la portière.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour patron. Dit il souriant.

\- Allez mettez vos affaires à l'arrière...

Pietro fourra leurs affaires et monta à l'avant.

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez au Bush, Greg me tutoyer.

\- Ok... Alors tu es prêt? Vous commencerez que mercredi. Vous avez le temps...

\- Ok... Pas de soucis, Oui je suis prêt...

\- Cool. Après cette brève discussion ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent. Que pouvaient ils se dire. Parler du Hawkeye night club?

En arrivant Clint Porta le sac de sport. Clint l'emmena directement dans leur studio. Il ouvrit la porte entra et déposa le sac sur le canapé.

\- Bon ben voilà je te présente ton chez toi. Tu vois tout est équipé. Vous n'avez rien à faire... Là c'est la salle de bain. Enfin douche, évier, toilettes et là la chambre, elle est un peu petite, je l'atteste. Mais bon après il y a toujours le clic clac. Si ça te dis je vais te faire visiter notre appartement. De toute façon connaissant Laura vous n'allez pas manger beaucoups de fois ici. Et puis ta soeur va adorer la baignoire que Laura a fait installer. Et aussi chercher le double des clefs pour ta soeur. Tiens t'as déjà les tienne. Suit moi.

Et il le fit monter à l'appartement par le côté de la rue. Il arrivèrent dans l'entrée principale. Il l'emmena vers le salon.

\- C'est grand!? S'exclama le jumeau. Vous devez payer cher en loyer!

\- On est propriétaire, comme la discothèque. Dit Clint en regardant également la surface du salon.

\- c'est génial ! Dit Pietro en découvrant les somptueux canape de cuir.

\- je vais te faire visiter. Bon t'as vu le salon, la c'est les escaliers pour rejoindre la boite.

\- Une cheminée! Sexclama pieteo en se rapprochant de celle ci.

\- Oui elle donne dans mon bureau en bas, c'est super agréable l'hiver. Dit clint.

Pietro suivit Clint vers la salle à manger. "Donc la salle à manger..." Pietro ouvrit les yeux en grand devant le piano qui trônait au milieu de la salle à manger. "Là on arrive dans la cuisine." enchaina Clint.

\- Ensuite par là, se sont les chambres. La c'est la nôtre. La salle de bain avec la baignoire de madame Barton. Dit Clint en riant. Par là c'est les chambres d'ami. Là, une deuxième salle de bain on se sait jamais. Et la une bibliothèque.

\- C'est vraiment immense. Là c'est quoi? Demanda Pietro en voyant une porte face à lui.

\- Ah oui! mon bureau. Ben voilà je crois qu'on a fait le tour.

\- Vous avez fait une bonne affaire. Avoir un appart au dessus de la boite... C'est bien isolé ?

\- J'ai commandé les meilleurs matériaux et engagé les meilleurs ouvriers. C'est bien isolé. Votre studio aussi ne t'inquiète pas. Conclut Clint en souriant pour rassurer Pietro.

\- Vous l'avez faites construite? Demanda Pietro en le fixant de ses jolies yeux bleus.

\- Oui... J'ai même fais les plans moi même.

\- Vous êtes architecte?

Clint rit puis lance. "Je suis PDG d'une boite de nuit."

\- Je sais bien... Dit Pietro en riant lui ausi. Vous avez étudier l'architecture? Je voulais dire.

\- Oui. Bon je vais vous laissez vous installer. Tenez. Clint sortit les doubles des clefs et les donna à Pietro. "Vous les donnerez à votre Soeur.

\- Ok bon ben je vais... Pietro regarda autour de lui et semblait chercher la sortie.

\- Je vais vous accompagner, je dois aller au garage de toute façon.

Pietro sourit et suivit Clint. Devant le studio et leur seul garage restant. Clint lui serra la main. "Bon ben à ce soir sûrement. Laura vous invitera sûrement à manger. Elle devrait pas tarder, elle passera peut être vous voir." Dit Clint en le détaillant du regard.. "À plus euh... "

\- Pietro. Lui rappela le nouveau barman.

\- Ouais salut Pietro. Dit Clint en ouvrant le garage.

oOo-oOo

En revenant de son rendez vous, Clint entendît le rire un homme. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec les jumeaux.

\- Salut. Dit Clint souriant face à cet image.

\- Bonsoir. répondirent les jumeaux.

\- tu vois j'aurais du parier qu'elle vous inviterait à dîner. Lanca Clint en faisaint un clin d'œil a Pietro. Je suppose qu'elle est en cuisine!

\- C'est ca oui. Répondit Wanda.

Clint enleva son manteau et alla rejoindre sa femme.

\- Salut chérie. Dit Clint en embrassant sa femme sur la joue. De l'aide?

\- Ça va aller... Va plutôt servir l'apero. J'arrive avec les amuses gueueles.

\- Ok...tu bois quoi?

\- un passoa-ananas tiens. Lança la femme.

\- Ok, c'est parti. Dit Clint qui fut presque jeter de la cuisine, il se dirigea vers le salon.

\- Bon on va faire l'apéro! Dit-il en passant derrière le bar. Vous buvez quoi?

\- Euh... Répondit timidement Wanda.

\- Il y a de tout vous l'imaginez bien. Répondit le patron en riant.

\- Un martini. Dit alors la femme toujours gênée.

\- Une vodka. Lança le frère.

\- Très bon choix. Clint sortit une petite bouteille d'ananas. "Tu prends quoi avec ta vodka? Pomme, orange, coca, redbull?"

\- tu as du redbull? Dit Pietro surpris.

\- Pietro! Gronda Wanda.

\- Oh pardon, je vous ai tutoyer. Soupira Pietro en roulant des yeux.

\- C'est pas grave... Vous pouvez me tutoyer... Donc rebull? Demanda Clint encore.

\- Ouaip. Dit Pietro en s'installant correctement sur le canapé.

Clint sortit la canette de redbull et le versa dans leurs verres. Puis prépare le martini et le passoa de Laura. Celle ci arriva à l'instant avec un plateau d'amuse gueule.

Ils s'installèrent tous puis trinquérent

\- À vous! Lança Laura en souriant pleinement à Pietro.

\- Et à nous aussi. Déclara Clint en riant... Au Hawkeye's!

L'apéro se passait plutôt. Clint avait bien vu que ce Pietro plaisait à sa femme. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui faire les yeux doux, ça pouvait passer inaperçu quant on ne la connaissait pas mais Clint su tout de suite que Laura aimerait faire de lui son nouvel amant.

L'apéro fini, ils passèrent à la salle à manger. Pendant le repas, tout se passait au mieux. En débarrassant les assiettes du repas. Clint profita pour parler avec Laura dans la cuisine.

\- Il te plait? Demanda le mari en souriant les yeux rivés sur les assiettes qu'il vidait.

Celle ci se tourna vers lui toute souriante. Puis elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Un peu. Avoua t-elle.

\- Un peu c'est à dire? Il te plait, il est mignon? Il te plait, il est sympa? Ou il te plait, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure? Lui chuchota t-il dans l'oreille.

\- Il me plait, j'en ferai bien mon quatre heure. Dit Laura en ricanant.

\- Je m'en doutais... Répondit il en souriant. J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais... Mais bon il est mal à l'aise... Ajouta le mari en faisant une grimace.

\- C'est à cause de toi, ça! Reprocha Laura.

\- Je me doute... Tu veux que j'aille lui parler? Demanda t-il.

\- Non... J'irais le voir demain... leur frigo est vide. Dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Manipulatrice. Lacha Clint en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Maligne. corrigea Laura en embrassant son mari sur la bouche cette fois ci.

Laura poursuivit à charmer le tout nouveau barman, sous les yeux amusés de clint.

Pietro ne semblait pas indifférent non plus mais avait l'air de tenter de ne pas le montrer. Se faire draguer par sa patronne devant son mari qui est aussi son patron ne le mettait pas à l'aise. Mais Clint savait que sa femme réussirait à le faire flancher. Laura à toujours sut avoir les mecs qu'elles voulaient, les filles aussi d'ailleurs.

À la fin du repas, Clint proposa un irish coffee. Tout le monde acquiessa.

\- Donne moi les verres à irish Clint. Clint donna les verres à Laura. Et sortit la bouteille en souriant. Et la tendit à Pietro

\- Tu vas t'en charger monsieur le barman. Dit Clint.

\- Euh... Dit Pietro en prenant la bouteille dans les mains.

\- Allez suit moi. Déclara laura toute souriante à l'idée d'être seule avec son nouveau caprice.

De son côté Clint entamait la conversation avec Wanda. Rien de transcendant, ils parlèrent du travail. En revenant de la cuisine, accompagné des cocktail, Pietro avait les joues rosies. Soit il était puritain ce qui étonnait fortement Clint au vu de son jeune âge et à son comportement, soit elle y étais aller fort.

La soirée se terminait, le couple et les jumeaux se quittèrent et allèrent se coucher. Clint et Laura ne parlèrent plus de Pietro et Wanda. Lorsqu'ils était à deux, ils préféraient oublier leurs vices libertins et ne pensaient qu'à eux. Un peu d'amour dans ce monde de dépravé.

Le lendemain fut une journée de repos pour tous. Bien que Clint s'occupa de quelques papiers et des factures. Laura elle, partie faire les magasins avec les nouveaux employés. Clint profita de l'après midi pour allez à un de ses rendez vous coquin. Car oui les Barton étaient assez libertins. Et ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Qui pourrait s'en plaindre?

En rentrant Laura était revenu et était seul. elle s'occupait de la maison. Le couple se concocta un petit dîner, puis ils se posèrent confortablement dans leurs canapés, un verre de vin à la main devant un DVD. C'était bien rare qu'ils se posaient ainsi, devant la télé surtout. Le lundi et le mardi en général ils essayaient de regarder un film. Ils avaient envie d'être un couple normal. Le fait de se poser devant la télé l'un contre l'autre. Leur faisait oublier qu'ils étaient propriétaire d'une discothèque. Ils se sentaient un couple normal.

Ils enchaînèrent un deuxième DVD puis allèrent se coucher.

Au matin, ils profitèrent de rester un peu au lit. Ce soir c'était le premier jour des jumeaux et ils préféraient donner un coup de main pour éviter qu'ils soient débordés. Ils leurs faudraient au moins au moins deux semaines pour prendre leurs aises. Ils firent tout de même par se lever à midi, puis dejeunèrent.

Laura partit faire un tour, Clint lui fit un peu de musculation dans son garage. Clint, le maillot imbibé de transpiration, croisa Pietro en remontant chez lui.

\- Salut alors ça va? Vous vous êtes bien installé ? Demanda Clint.

\- Ouais nickel... Et le frigo est plein. Dit Pietro en riant.

\- Ah oui? Demanda Clint l'air de rien. Bien qu'il s'en douterait.

\- Laura la remplit... Avoua le jeune.

\- Ah! Vous allez voir, elle s'occupera bien de vous, elle est comme ca...

\- je vois ca, elle a emmené Wanda faire les boutique.

\- ah! Je me demandais où elle était encore partie. Bon allez, je vais monter prendre une douche... À ce soir.

\- Ouais à ce soir. Dit Pietro tout souriant.

Clint remonta, prit sa douche puis commença à faire le repas. Laura rentra dans la foulée.

\- Salut. Dit laura en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Hey.. Alors? T'as acheté quoi? Demanda Clint concentré sur son plat.

\- Des fringues. Et des chaussures. Lança t elle en l'entourant dans ses bras.

\- Je m'en serais douté tiens. Tu mets la table? Demanda son mari.

\- Ouais. Au fait Wanda est au courant. Dit elle en ouvrant le placard.

\- De?

\- Tu sais bien... Qu'on est... Qu'on est pas puritain quoi! Répondit Laura en mettant la table.

\- Ah! Ok... Dit seulement Clint.

\- J'ai préférais lui dire tout de suite avant qu'ils ne se posent des questions. Vu qu'il vivent dans le studio. Dit elle en s'approchant à nouveau de son mari.

\- Hum.. T'as bien fais.. allez à table... Faut prendre des forces pour ce soir.. J'espère que ça va aller. Lacha Clint en les servant.

\- Mais oui... Ils vont assurer.. Rassura Laura.

oOo-oOo

Il est 21h, le couple se prépara, puis descendirent. Ils allumèrent les lumières puis coupèrent l'alarme. Natasha arriva, puis les jumeaux, puis tout le personnel arriva. Et c'était parti les premier clients entrèrent. Clint derrière le bar accompagné de Natasha et de Pietro enchaînèrent les verres. Les serveuses couraient partout, elles aussi. Pietro avait plutôt à l'aise pour son premier jour et il savait parfaitement manier le shaker. Natasha avait l'air ravie de l'avoir recruter.

L'équipe avait réussi à passer le coup de feu des 4h du matin. Reste à voir si vendredi et samedi ce serait pareille. Mais Clint était confiant. Les filles avaient eût raison de les embaucher.

À la fermeture de la boite. Il ne restait plus que Sam, Wanda, Nath, Pietro, Steve et les patrons. Clint sortit des coupes à champagnes et appela les filles. "On va fêter ce premier jour non? "

\- T'as assurer Wanda! Lacha Sam.

\- Pietro aussi à assurer. Dit aussitôt Nath.

\- C'est clair... Tu manies bien le shaker. Je suis épaté. Dit Clint en posant une main sur l'épaule du jumeaux.

\- Merci. Répondit Pietro.

\- Bon allez aux jumeaux! Lacha laura.

\- Au Hawkeye ! Ajouta Clint en trinquant.

Après avoir but leur coupe, il fallait maintenant nettoyer un peu la salle. Pietro s'occupait de ranger les caisse de bouteille consignées en reserve, Nath nettoyait le bar, Clint et Laura passaient le balai et Sam nettoyait les tables. À 8h tout le monde repartir vers leurs chez soi.

Clint et Laura s'effondraient dans leur lit. Ils étaient épuisées mais satisfait. Ça leur rappelaient de bons souvenirs de travailler au bar et en salle. C'était comme ça qu'ils avaient débuter. Pour apprendre le métier pour pouvoir ouvrir leurs propre discothèque. Aussitôt dans leur lit, leurs yeux se fermèrent.

oOo-oOo

La nuit de jeudi, se passa relativement pareil que la veille, toit se passait comme sur des roulettes. Clint profita dun moment d'accalmie pour sortir fumer une clope à l'arrière, Pietro était présent lui aussi.

\- Hey! Fit Pietro en voyant débarquer son patron.

\- Salut... Ça va... Dit Clint en allumant sa clope.

\- Ça va... Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Nath t'as dis qu'elle vous invite lundi?

\- Euh.. Wanda m'en a parler mais...

\- Mais? Demanda Clint en le regardant de biais.

\- Je l'ai pas cru... Avoua Pietro.

\- Pourquoi c'est une menteuse ? Demanda Clint en riant.

\- En général non, mais bon... Dit seulement Pietro.

\- C'est si délirant que que ca?! Que Nath vous invite?

\- Non c'est juste que Wanda m'a parler d'un truc... Pietro tira une taf sur sa clope en regardant le panneau lumineux au bout de la route. Puis reprit... "Est ce que Laura est... On va dire libertine? Désolé de poser la question mais j'ai envie de savoir si ma soeur me ment... Et je me vois mal poser directement la question à votre femme. Je voudrais pas qu'elle le prenne mal... Clint souriait en voyant Pietro paniquer. Je suis désolé ! j'aurais jamais dû demander ça... Dit pietro en écrasant sa clope nerveusement tout en ouvrant la porte. Clint lui attrapa le bras...

\- C'est vrai... On va dire que Laura et moi... On... on se prends pas la tête sur ça. Si on a envie d'aller voir ailleurs, on va voir ailleurs... Confia Clint.

\- Ok... Répondit Pietro en regardant à terre... Bon allez je vais bosser... Dit Pietro en rentrant.

Clint fuma sa clope et pensa à cette conversation... Il savait que Wanda était au courant, Laura lui en avait parlé... Mais avait elle déjà tout calculé ? Avait elle pensée à l'éventualité que Wanda raconterait tout à son jumeau? Biensure qu'elle le savait pensa Clint en riant... Quelle fine stratége était elle. pensa t-il.

En rentrant, il prit de suite sa femme dans les bras... Il arriva derrière elle et l'entoura.

\- Pietro est au courant lui aussi.. Chuchota t-il dans son oreille.

\- Ah bon tu lui as dis? Demanda Laura en cherchant le jumeau du regard.

\- C'est lui qui m'en à parlé... Avoua Clint.

\- Ah! Dit elle faisant semblant d'être étonnée.

\- Ne dis pas ah! t'es une coquine stratége toi! Tu te doutais bien que Wanda le lui dirait... Dit Clint en riant.

\- C'est pas faux. dit elle en apercevant les yeux du jumeau qui la regardait avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux en voyant que Clint le fixait également.

\- Petite coquine. lacha Clint en lui embarrassant la joue. Allez je vais bosser. Lacha Clint.

Le patron rejoignit le bar et Pietro. Celui ci baissa les yeux, il était gêné. Il se dit que son patron avait sûrement comprit pourquoi il lui avait demandé de confirmer. Mais Clint se foutait de ce que faisait Laura, du moment que ça n'interfèrait en rien avec le boulot. Cela lui était égale.


	3. Chapter 3

Un gros bisous à tout ceux qui suivent mon imagination tordue.

* * *

.

HNC chap 3

.

Le ledemain, c'est en revenant de son rendez vous à la banque que Clint remarqua que Laura n'était pas là. Pourtant sa voiture était bien la. Peut être était elle avec les jumeaux...

Il se posa dans le canapé en buvant un verre. Il contacta son designer pour commencer a travailler sur l'affiche des 15 ans de la boites. Puis au bout d'une heure Laura entra, les cheveux défaits, les joues rosies, le visage radieux. Clint sut tout de suite où elle était passé. Elle était bien au studio et avait dans doute réussit à chopper le barman.

\- T'étais où? Demanda tout de même Clint.

\- Euh... J'ai fais les boutiques. Dit elle.

\- À pieds? T'as voiture n'a pas bouger. Dit il vicieusement.

\- Euh... Oui...

\- Et t'as rien acheté? Dit Clint avant d'éclater de rire. Laura suivit son mari dans son fou rire puis parti en direction de la salle de bain. C'était donc bien ça... Sa femme s'était éclater avec le barman.. Sacrée Laura...

En descendant au Hawkeye, Clint se mit au bar et prépara le poste de travail. Pietro arriva, il le salua et prépara également le bar.

La soirée se déroula bien, on était vendredi, c'était une clientèle différente que le mercredi et le jeudi. Là, ce n'était pas les habitués et les étudiants. Mais toutes sortes confondus. Clint vit que Pietro se débrouillait bien avec les clients chiant. En milieu de soirée Clint avait bien vu la gêne qu'avait Pietro. Il n'arrivait pas le regarder en face. Il baissait continuellement les yeux.

Pietro nettoyait quelques verres, quand Clint s'approcha de lui. "Ma femme me raconte tout... Ça me pose aucun problème." Pietro ne releva pas, Clint s'en aurait douter... La soirée se poursuivit et Pietro semblait redevenu aussi à l'aise avec lui. Il avait sans doute comprit que Clint s'en foutait royalement.

Le lendemain, Clint alla chez Nath, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas confié à sa meilleure amie. En arrivant, Nath lui servit un cocktail, il se posèrent tout les deux à terre sur des cousins. Ils aimaient depuis longtemps s'assoir à terre. Ils trinquetent tout les eux.

\- Alors toujours celib?

\- Et toi toujours aussi libertin? Clint ne répondit pas... Quoi? Tu l'es plus? Enchaina Nath.

\- Si... Un peu moins... Le sexe... Souffla t-il. Je deviens vieu. rit Clint.

\- À qui le dis tu? Lança telle ne levant les yeux.

\- Je pensais que t'étais plus jeune que moi. Dit Clint en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Mais je le suis! Dit elle en riant. Et Laura, elle est toujours au taquet.

\- Au taquet? Rit Clint. Au taquet. répèta-t-il. Elle est toujours aussi libertine, elle s'est trouvée un nouvel amant là.

\- Et toi?

\- Je tourne... Si je voix deux fille par mois c'est déjà bien ... Bizarrement je suis plus aussi libertin que Laura... Enfin je... Je l'en empêche pas c'est juste que... Je sais pas...

\- Faut jamais réaliser ses fantasmes Clint après on s'emmerde...

\- Oh t'inquiète, des fantasme j'en ai encore plein la tête... Mais une pause... Et puis bon voilà j'ai d'autre soucis... Bref... Changeons de sujet.

\- Tu l'aimes encore Laura! Rassure moi.

\- Oui oui... Confirma celui ci.

\- Clint... Soupira son amie.

\- Si je t'assure

\- Depuis quelques mois... Je te sens préoccupé...

\- Le départ de Jeremy m'a perturbé et à tout changé.

\- Merci je le sais. Je suis la première concerné, je me tape tout son boulot... Clint, je te parle pas de la semaine dernière! je te parle de quelques mois. Je te sents pas bien.

\- Mais si je vais bien. Bon on se fait un resto ce soir? À deux...

\- Un samedi soir ... Insinua Nath qu'il voulait esquiver sa femme.

\- Oui un samedi... Laura s'occupera t'inquiète pas pour elle va...

Clint et Natasha continuèrent de discuter toute l'après midi puis le soir, ils allèrent au restaurent, puis retournèrent ensuite travailler.

Pietro ne le calculait pas plus que ça. Peut être avait il comprit que Clint s'enfoutait. Le jeune brman restait professionnel même s'il couchait avec la femme du patron. Et Clint appréciait ça. Il ne voulait pas mélanger le boulot et la vie privée. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais coucher avec une de ses employées. Ce fut à 3h00 que le patron se posa au bar. Nath lui servit un verre. "Tu as l'air si déprimant..." soupira Nath.

\- Je suis fatigué. Répondit seulement le patron.

\- Bah va te coucher. Clint ça va aller... Monte Clint.

Le patron but son verre puis monta se coucher. Il se demanda si sa femme allait le rejoindre. Il prit une douche et s'enfonça dans les draps. Clint se réveilla sans sa femme a ses côtés. Il regarda l'heure. 12h il se leva en traînant les pieds. But un café mangea deux tartines de pains décongelés puis s'enferma dans son bureau. Il ne fit rien ici mais c'était son bureau, il s'y sentait bien. Il alluma son PC et squatta le net toute l'après midi en cherchant des idées pour ses fyers. Laura l'en fit sortir au soir pour manger puis pour aller bosser. Heureusement qu'on était dimanche et que la soirée allait être calme car il n'était pas motivé aujourd'hui. En descendant Nath remarqua la mauvaise tête de son ami. "Bah alors patron t'as une sale tête Clint."

\- C'est toujours sympa à entendre. Dit Clint.

\- Tiens aide moi à sortir les soft s'il te plait. Clint suivit sa meilleure amie en réserve. Il prépara le bar avec Nath puis Pietro arriva.

L'ouverture était lancée. Le dimanche c'était assez tranquille, la clientèle était constitué d'habitués et d'amis qui venait boire un verre tranquille, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils avaient décidé de fermer la boutique à 4h au lieu des 6h habituel. C'est à 3h que Nath servit son ami. "Bon alors tu m'expliques?"

\- Y'a rien à expliquer. Répondit seulement Clint en attrapant son verre.

\- On dirait que tu traines les pieds en ce moment. Remarqua la rousse.

\- Mais non. Tiens j'ai regarder un peu les flyers qu'on avait fait pour les spéciales. Et j'ai commencé à chercher des idées.

\- Clint! Arrête de parler boulot un peu. Au lieu de chercher des idées de flyers. Tu ferais de te changer les idées justement.

\- De quoi me changer les idées ! Ça va, je suis pas déprimé arrête. Rala le patron.

\- Bon avec Wanda on va finir la soirée au juke's, viens avec nous. Dit la barmen.

\- Non ça va aller... soupira Clint. Finir sa journée de travaille dans une discothèque dans une autre discothèque. Ça ne servait a rien se disait il.

\- Clint.. Allez en plus c'est juste derrière on va pouvoir se bourrer la gueule... Elle soupira puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens. "Tu viens! C'est pas négociable. De toute façon Laura à trouvé de quoi s'occuper." dit Natasha en designant Laura du regard qui parlait avec un homme âgé d'une quarantaine

Et voilà qu'à quatre heure, ils fermèrent l'établissement, Nath et Pietro s'étaient dépêchés de tout ranger au fur et à mesure pour ne pas partir trop tard. Wanda vint les épauler. Nath avait vu juste, sa femme était partie avec cet homme, elle rentrerait dans une petite heure sûrement. Pietro les accompagna tout compte fait. Vu que Laura l'avait lui aussi délaissé pour un autre.

Au juke, ils prirent une table et se posèrent dans les canapés. Apres s'être battu pour savoir ce qu'ils prendraient, Clint s'était imposé en tant que leur patron et avait opté pour une bouteille de vodka. Ce qui rejouit Pietro qui ne buvait que ca également. La boite était assez cosy, les employés, accompagné de leur patron commencerent par boire tous ensemble un ou deux verres. Puis Clint enchaîna les verres et se laissa aller comme Nath le lui avait suggérer. Wanda et Natasha s'amusaient sur la piste de danse un verre à la main. Les garçons eux picolaient. Ils avaient ce soir le même point commun, ils avaient été délaissé par une femme pour un autre. La même qui puis est. Clint avala son verre et se leva pour recommander une autre bouteille, qu'il venait se finir avec Pietro. En revenant vers la table, il fut attiré sur la piste par Natasha. Il dansa cinq petite minutes avec les filles, juste cinq minutes car il n'était pas en état en danser sans tomber. Il arrivait encore à marcher droit mais avait du mal à coordonner ses gestes. Il s'agrippa à Wanda." Excusez moi Wanda." dit il en revenant vers la table.

\- C'est bon j'ai commandé une bouteille. Lacha Clint en s'asseyant.

\- Ma soeur n'est pas libertine. Lâcha Pietro sans même le regarder.

\- Je m'en doute bien, c'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter, je ne couche jamais avec mes employés... Déclara Clint en choppant son verre. Pas comme Laura finit-il par dire.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez OK.

Clint le regarda et le leva un sourcil. "Ce n'est pas un repproche Pietro. Je suis OK. C'est juste que moi je préfère coucher avec des filles extérieurs au bar c'est tout. Ne vous inquiètez pas Pietro... Je ne vous en veux pas du tout. Dit il en attrapant le plateau que la serveuse lui tendait.

A six, à la fermeture, ils revinrent vers le Hawkeye. Natasha confia Barton aux jumeaux. Enfin elle le confia à Wanda car pieteo n'était pas loin du même état que lui.

Il manqua de tomber quelques fois dans les escaliers mais fini par arriver à se mettre dans son lit, Laura était la et râla qu'il soit encore déchiré, il ecouta à moitié et s'en dormit tout habillé.

Il se leva à 14h, Laura était déjà partie. il prit une douche, une aspirine, il prit le temps de déjeuner. Il squatta un peu devant la télé et descendit au Hawkeye. On était lundi c'était jour de livraison. Et Barton ne vit que Natasha. " Pietro n'est pas là?" demanda le patron.

\- Il devrait pas tarder. A peine que répondit Natasha que la porte de devant s'ouvrit, Laura venait d'entrer, sans sac, sans manteau, puis Pietro arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Clint ne tarda pas à comprendre que Pietro avait bien comprit que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

À trois il reçut la livraison. Enfin Clint se chargea de la livraison et Natasha apprenait à Pietro le fonctionnement des livraisons. Il avait l'air attentif, il aimait son boulot ça se voyait. Il était tellement un bon attout pour le club.

La livraison faîtes, Clint remonta. Il s'affala dans son canapé, ses yeux atterrirent son arc. Il se souvint des heures passées à tirer avec cet arc, il avait été promis à une brillante carrière dans l'archerie, c'était son rêve d'enfant, être aussi fort que son héros de comics, Hawkeye. Et puis il y a eu les copains, les sorties, puis après il y à eut les filles, puis Laura. Avec son bac compatibilité en poche, Clint avait obtenu un poste de banquier dans une grande banque et avait directement compris que la bourse était un moyen facile de gagner de l'argent. Il commença à investir de l'argent. Avec Laura, ils avaient ouvert un bar. Natasha était la seule employée, elle était sa meilleure amie dans le foyer où il avait été placé en étant jeune. Puis un jour, après avoir suffisamment mis de côté ils avaient décidé d'ouvrir une discothèque. Le tire à l'arc et l'archerie passa à la trappe mais, le nom de Hawkeye, son hero d'enfance avait persisté. Il attrapa son arc, choppa sa cible et monta sur le toit faire quelques tire.

Après avoir dîner avec Laura, le couple se Lova l'un contre l'autre. Le lundi et le mardi était vraiment sacré. Devant un globebuster, un verre de vin à la main plus tard et le couple se retrouva. Ils décidèrent de se coucher tôt. Pour pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre. Clint aimait sa femme, bien qu'il y avait des tensions entre eux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son couple se dégradait, peut être était est ce le fait qu'ils soit associés? D'une discothèque en plus. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas le rythme de vie. Peut être était est ce leur côté libertin? Ou peut être était ce leur couple qui s'effaçait tout simplement? Quoi qu'il en soit, ils passèrent un agréablement moment tout les deux.

Clint se leva tôt ce mardi, il avait rendez vous à la banque. Il prit une douche, déjeuna et parti aussitôt. Il rentra à midi mangea avec sa douce femme puis reparti directement à la préfecture, pour cet histoire de licence pour le bar qu'il voulait mettre dehors lors de l'anniversaire du club. Il y passa une bonne partie de l'après midi. Et ça ne l'enchantait pas de passer tout ce temps ici.

Il rentra à 17h, il prépara aussitôt ses documents et photo sur clefs USB. Demain il avait rendez vous avec le graphiste pour ses flyers et son affiche. Il souffla. Il en avait marre de courir partout alors qu'il était patron. Mais bon Clint Barton faisait toujours ce qu'il y avait à faire dans . Ou presque.

Au soir, il dîna en tête à tête avec Laura puis ils se posèrent dans le canapé pour cette fois ci mettre une série que Clint voulait absolument voir. Après deux ou trois épisodes, ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Le couple firent la grâce matinée, ils profitèrent de l'un l'autre, puis ils finirent par se lever vers midi. Ils mangèrent une pizza tout juste sortie du congelateur. Puis Laura proposa d'aller faire un tour au magasin avant que Clint n'aille à son rendez vous. En ville Clint et Laura étaient comme tout les autres. Ils amaient se balader, prendre l'air mais surtout ils aimaient être comme tout le monde. Il n'étaient plus les patrons d'une boite de nuit, ils n'étaient plus le couple libertin. Juste Laura et Clint un couple sans enfant.

Après être rentré, Clint prit sa clé USB et fila à son rendez vous. Son graphiste avait déjà réalisé pas mal de ses fyers. Clint le connaissait bien, ils étaient amis et se connaissaient depuis le lycée, il lui faisait confiance. Mais il angoissait quand même. Les 15 ans du club était important même sans Jeremy pensa t-il. Il était presque 19h lorsqu'ils finirent de parler boulot, Tony l'invita à dîner.

Le dîner se passa bien, les deux garçons se rememorérent leurs souvenirs. Les soirée match de foot. Les coirses folles en bagnole. Les filles qu'ils embarquaient en bagnole pour les impressionner. Enfin ils parlèrent surtout de leurs nombreuses cuites qu'ils avaient eu. Ils se séparèrent sur les coups de 20h30.


	4. Chapter 4

Ce chapitre est assez spécial... Il est classe M puissance dix. Ceux qui ne veulent pas lire de relation sexuelles... Ben tanpis pour elle. Mais vous allez regretter... Allez je vous laisse découvrir.

Enjoy it. Kiss. aline

* * *

.

HNC 04

.

Ca faisait trois fois que sa femme couchait avec le nouveau barman. Il était 21h30, Pietro prenait son service qu'à 23h20. Clint alla prendre une douche. Sous le jet d'eau, il se remémora comment tout avait démarrer.

Dés leur rencontre Clint et Laura, étaient déjà très libertin. Ils déciderent très vite d'aller dans un club échangiste. Pendant quelques mois, ils s'échangeaient entre couple, puis ils continuèrent ensuite leur lancer en faisant des plans à trois avec la femme d'un couple libertin qu'ils connaissaient bien à present. Puis avec une autre. Et encore une autre. Les jeunes mariés voulaient assumer tout leur fantasmes.

Puis un jour alors qu'ils étaient en vacance, au bar de leur hôtel, ils firent la connaissance d'une jolie brunette. La femme avait l'air très attiré par Clint. Elle avait l'air très bestiale, très tigresse parfait pour lui.

Laura comprit de suite que cette brune aux yeux noisettes pourrait certainement réaliser un de ses fantasme que Laura n'a jamais sût assouvir.

Laura s'approcha de son mari, puis lui chuchota à l'oreille. "Réalise ton fantasme chéri, je suis sûre qu'elle serait open." Clint la regarda surpris. Puis Laura continua.

"Les seules condition sont: tu te protèges et pas de sentiments... Je vous laisse." avait dit alors sa femme en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Après avoir assouvi son fantasme, Clint eût une discussion avec Laura. Ils continueraient à avoir des amants chacun de leurs côtés avec les conditions de départ.

Voilà où tout avaient commencé.

En coupant l'eau, Clint entendu l'accent étranger du barman dans ses oreilles. Cette voix d'homme qui gémissait lui fit quelques chose. Le plan à trois avec un homme faisait parti des fantasmes les plus secret de Clint, ceux dont on veut pas avouer à sa femme, mais plutôt à une inconnue. Ou plutôt dans ce cas, à un inconnu.

Clint s'habilla lentement en écoutant sa femme et cet homme gémir. Il sentit son sexe se durcir dans son Jean serré. Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne faire aucun bruit puis marcha sur la pointes les pieds pour rejoindre le salon. Clint alluma la télé et Zappa toute les chaînes. Il était toujours absorbé par cette voix qu'il n'étendait plus à présent... Il se mordit la lèvre puis se leva et alla espionner sa femme et ce mec.

La porte n'était pas correctement fermé, Clint la poussa délicatement et vît sa femme a califourchon sur le barman. Sa tête en arrière ses long cheveux glissant sur son dos, ses mains sur les abdos ferment de Pietro, elle se laisser aller sur son membre. Les mains de Pietro étaient sur les hanches de la brune, il semblait prendre du plaisir, enfin il avait plutôt l'air subjugué. C'est sûre que de se taper une femme de 41 ans n'était pas rien pour un jeune puceau comme lui se dit Clint. Et puis la femme du patron en plus. Clint se mordit encore une fois la lèvre, puis ses paupières se fermèrent. Il tenta d'imaginer la scène à leur place. Puis il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Il croisa le regard de Pietro, Clint eut le souffle coupé. Dans un premier temps, il voulut partir. Puis après tout c'était sa femme. Il resta à les matter encore. Pietro lui sourit discrètement. Clint regarda les lèvres de Pietro, puis son torse, ses jambes musclés qui s'activaient sous sa propre femme puis leva les yeux à nouveau sur son regard. Pietro se lécha la lèvres supérieure, puis fit un signe de tête à son patron, pour l'inviter à les rejoindre. Clint hésita, Pietro insista en lui faisant un clin d'œil... Clint se mordit la lèvre et céda. Il marcha doucement. Puis delicatement, il s'assit à côté de sa femme et commença à lui caresser le dos.

\- Clint! Mais... Qu'est ce que...

\- Chuttt. Fit Clint en dégageant ses cheveux de sa nuque et en lui embrassant le cou. Laura leva une main et vint la plaquer contre le crâne de son mari.

Clint s'approcha davantage et caressa la poitrine de sa femme d'une main et ses hanches de l'autre. Sa main se retrouva sur celle de Pietro, celui ci tenta de caresser sa main, mais la main de Clint remonta aussi vite sur le haut du dos de Laura. Pietro attira Laura contre lui, pour que son mari se colle à elle et soit plus proche de lui, par la même occasion. Clint fixa aussitôt Pietro qui comprit de suite son manège. Pietro lui répondit par un sourire coquin puis tendit son bras, attrapa la main de Clint est la posa sur le dos de Laura. Clint regarda la main de Pietro disparaître ensuite et réapparaitre sur la cuisse de Laura. Clint était toujours assit à leurs côtés et caressait toujours le dos de sa femme. Il paraissait paralyser par son fantasme. La main de Clint finit par descendre sur les reins de Laura puis sur ses fesses relevées et glissa le long de sa cuisse en évitant la main de Pietro, abimée par les produits détergent.

Pietro glissa sa main des hanches de Laura pour atterir sur sa cuisse pour ensuite la glisser sur l'intérieur des cuisses de Clint. Celui ci l'arrêtà et le regarda puis deserra la pression sur le poignet de Pietro et suivit ses caresses. Pietro caressa la boule qui se formait sous son Jean puis entreprit d'enlever ses bouton, pendant que Laura continuait à prendre son pied sur le sexe tendu du jeune employé.

Clint poussa la main du barman et se leva. Pietro ouvrit les yeux puis les plissa en lui faisant une grimace que Clint comprit par un "domage". Clint avala difficilement sa salive puis finit par défaire les boutons restant de son Jean puis lentement, il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Pietro se mordit la lèvre en voyant les jambes musclés de son futur partenaire et la bosse sous son boxer.

Clint rejoignit le duo. Il plaqua les jambes de Pietro puis se glissa derrière sa femme. A quatre pattes, le patron, passa sa langue sur le cou de sa femme tout regardant Pietro dans les yeux. Puis descendit sur le lobe de son oreille. Laura passa son bras derrière elle et caressa la cuisse de son homme. Puis la main de Pietro suivit celle de Laura. Clint se colla un plus à Laura. Sa main passa sous son torse pour atterir sous ses seins. Le dos de sa mains effleurait de temps en temps les tétons pointu de Pietro. Et ça l'amusait de le caresser malgres lui, de le titiller malgres lui. Laura tourna son visage et attrapa les lèvres de son mari. Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis embrassa Pietro, sous les yeux de Clint. Pietro caressa encore les hanches de Laura, puis passa sur ceux de Clint qui se laissa à faire à présent.

Un frissons s'imprima sur sa peau, Pietro sourit en comprenant que oui, ça lui faisait de l'effet. Son patron ne voulait pas seulement qu'un autre homme partage sa femme. Mais qu'un homme se partage entre elle et lui. Remonté à bloc, Pietro caressa la cuisse ferme de Clint. Celui ci ferma les yeux et gemit à la sensation de cette main musclé et abimé qui glissait sur sa cuisse. Laura pouvait sentir les effets que pouvait procurer Pietro sur son mari, car son sexe se durcissait à mesure que Pietro le caressait. Elle sentait entre ses fesses mais toujours sous le tissus, le membre de Clint s'enfouir en elle. Clint prit le visage de sa femme et l'embrassa encore. Elle embrassa aussitôt Pietro qui lui, le regardait droit dans les yeux pendant que Laura et lui jouaient de leurs langues. Les doigts de Pietro se faufilerent sous l'élastique du boxer de Clint. Il ne parviendrait pas à toucher son membre, il ne parviendrait pas enlever son boxer mais espérait que ça l'inciterait à l'enlever. Chose que Clint comprit aussitôt. Il se redressa, fit glisser son boxer jusqu'au genoux puis se colla à nouveau contre sa femme.

Ses mains accrochèrent les hanches de Laura, une main glissa le long de sa hanche puis sur le côté de sa fesse. Les mouvements du duos étaient plus lents, plus doux. Les doigts de Clint atterissa sur le côté des cuisses de Pietro, puis doucement ses doigts effleurerent son corps en remontant jusqu'à son épaule puis en suivant son bras en atterrissant sur sa main qui était encore sur sa propre cuisse. Pietro remonta sa main sur les fesses charnues de Clint. Le patron excité par la situation, commença a se fotter lentement entre les fesses de sa femme. Pietro lacha une de ses fesses, ce qui déçu Clint quelque part celui ci se reconcentra alors a nouveau sur sa femme et lui mordilla l'épaule tout en passant sa main sur sa poitrine. Le dos de sa main entra encore une fois en contact avec la peau des pectoraux de Pietro et cette fois ci, il en profita. Il ne tenait plus fermement la poitrine de Laura mais laissait son sein leste pour pouvoir caresser la peau se Pietro. Un flacon de gel atterissa dans son autre main et Pietro en profita pour la caresser avant de se perdre dans le regard de Clint.

Clint prit le flacon et le posa sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux. Et tenta de savoir si oui ou non Laura accepterait. Biensure que oui... C'était son mari et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la pénétrait. Alors pourquoi bloquait il? Pietro? Clint inspira profondemment et se dit qu'il ne le pénétrait pas lui mais elle. Il reprit le flacon dans ses mains, se redressa avant de faire couler le gel sur lui puis caressa l'antre de sa femme.

Clint glissa un doigt en elle, tout en caressant son propre sexe. Il vit que Laura était autant excitée par la situation que lui, vu la facilité où son doigt glissait en elle. Il plongea aussitôt un deuxième doigt, puis Laura commença a accélérer ses mouvement sur ses doigts, oui elle avait l'air d'aimer çà...

Clint retira ses doigts et inserra son membre a sa place. La chaire autour de la sienne le fit gémir aussitôt, il avait toujours aimer entrer de ce côté ci... Les nervures, les parois serrées autour de lui, lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir. Il commença par aller et venir en douceur pendant que Laura accompagnait presque ces geste et que Pietro caressait par intermittence les hanches du couple. Clint se colla à nouveau à Laura. Celle ci l'embrassa encore énième fois puis embrassa Pietro... Elle attira son mari par la nuque pour le forcer à rejoindre leur baiser. Les muscles du cou de Clint résistèrent à la petite main de Laura mais celle ci lui caressa la nuque et tenta de l'attirer encore une fois. Il céda. Il s'approcha doucement de leurs langues puis délicatement, il lécha celle de sa femme, puis celle de Pietro vint se mêler aux leurs... Les trois partenaires jouèrent avec leurs langues. Puis Laura se retira, elle força Clint à continuer avec Pietro. Il ne voulait pas mais... Il faiblit. La langue de Pietro était tonique, il se demanda quel effet elle aurait sur son gland. Il fut suprit par les lèvres de Pietro qui percutèrent les siennes, il se retira aussitôt mais sa lèvres inférieur fut happé par les dents du barman. La douleurs que ressentit Clint était intense. Le jeune homme n'avait pas hésité et la vitesse à laquelle Clint s'était retiré n'avait fait qu'accentué la pression des dents de Pietro. Il avait envie de lui en mettre une, mais... L'effet que ça lui avait fait sur son membre compensait largement la douleur de la lèvre. Pietro ne lacha pas la lèvre de son patron jusqu'à que Clint n'ouvrit les yeux. Puis contre tout attente lorsque Pietro lacha sa lèvre, Clint rapprocha sa langue de la sienne et lui mordilla celle ci. Pietro sourit, la langue toujours entre les dents de Clint. Leurs regards toujours plantés l'un dans l'autre, Clint fnit par déserrer les dents, puis Pietro lui mordit à nouveau la lèvre. Clint lança un gemissement entre douleurs et plaisir puis Pietro le lacha.

Clint se redressa puis accéléra ses mouvement, ce qui valut un gemissement de la part de Laura... Clint commençait à être de plus en plus à l'aise. Assez à l'aise pour laisser sa voix s'exprimer en gémissant lui aussi. À l'entente des gemissement du couple, Pietro accéléra lui aussi ses mouvements. Laura fit des mouvement plus grand... Un long gemissement de Clint se fit entendre lorsque le membre de Pietro et le siens se frôlèrent, séparé par une fine membrane de peau à l'intérieur de son épouse. L'effet fut immédiat, il accéléra encore plus ses mouvements... Puis il ne sentit plus Pietro, il ne sentait plus son membre a travers la fine membrane.

Il sentit Pietro bouger et attrapper son propre membre en action. Clint fit un mouvement de recul, mais Pietro le ratrappa par sa hanche de l'autre main. Pietro caressa le membre de Clint puis il attira le membre de Clint vers le sexe de sa femme. Clint souffla de soulagement. Les mains musclés de Pietro sur son sexe l'avait trop excités. Il ne voulait pas jouir aussi vite. Clint reprit sa cadence en Laura, puis il sentit la peau de Pietro contre son membre. Le barman s'était inséré à ses côtés... Leurs membres se frottrant l'un contre l'autre, leurs firent un effet du tonnerre. Pietro gemissa à son tour, ses gemissement étaient court mais fréquents. Les mains de Clint étaient posées sur les hanches de Laura, Pietro rejoignit les mains de Clint et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Les mains des hommes ancrées sur la peau de Laura, leurs doigts entremêlés, les deux hommes se frottraient l'un à l'autre en Laura. Clint entendait la voix de Pietro distinctement à présent puis sentit Pietro éjaculer dans sa femme. Ce qu'il lui procura aussi du plaisir... Pietro posa ses doigts sur son sexe pour maintenir la capote en place, puis se retira délicatement. Il aurait pu laisser le couple finir à deux.. Mais, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher... De caresser les fesses de Clint. Celui ci justement se retira, puis pénètra à nouveau le couloir le plus étroit. Laura se redressa et amena ses cuisses plus haut.

Clint agrandit les mouvement de va et vient. Il sortait doucement et entrait à nouveau délicatement en elle. Pietro en profita pour caresser la poitrine de Laura. Les mains de Clint étaient toujours sur les hanches de Laura pour accompagner ses mouvements. Pietro entremela une fois de plus ses doigts au siens puis amena les mains de Clint sur la poitrine de Laura, puis sur ses pectoraux. Pietro lacha les doigts de Clint puis attrapa ses poignets pour les faire glisser le long de son buste. Cette fois, bien excité, Clint se laissa faire. Il continua même à caresser les pectoraux de Pietro même quand celui lacha ses poignet pour caresser les cuisses du couple... Laura et Clint ne l'écrasant plus de leurs poids. Pietro se laissa glisser le long du corps de Laura pour pouvoir mieux prendre les fesses de Clint entres ses mains et pour pouvoir lécher et sucoter les tétons de Laura... La mains rêches de Pietro glissant et attrapant sauvagement ses fesses l'amena à l'extase. Les gémissements de Clint devinrent plus intense moins fouillon, plus clair, il finit par sortir de l'antre de Laura et lui éjaculer dans le creux des reins...


	5. Chapter 5

Hawkeye's Night Club 05

En descendant au club main dans la main avec Laura, Clint stressait. Il se retrouverait face à Pietro. Laura embrassa son mari et rejoignit ses serveuses. Clint dit bonsoir à quelques clients habitués puis rejoignit le bar, pour voir si tout allait bien. Son regard croisa celui de Pietro, Clint baissa aussitôt les yeux. Au fil de la soirée, Clint réussit à ne plus baisser les yeux quand leurs regards se croisaient, et puis bon il était son patron. Et un patron ne baissait pas les yeux face à son employé. La nuit de travaille se passa beaucoups mieux que Clint l'avait imaginé. Pietro était très professionnel.

Dans leurs lit aux petits matin, le couple se prit dans les bras et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. À leurs réveil, Laura décida d'en parler. " Tu veux qu'on parle d'hier?"

\- Je préfère pas non. Dit seulement Clint un peu gêné.

\- OK... Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour à la plage?

\- Pourquoi pas. Dit Clint en se levant.

Après avoir prit une douche et grignoter quelques cochonneries, le couple alla faire un tour sur la plage. Le long de la berge, ils se balladerent main dans la main. Ils allèrent dîner à deux puis rejoignirent leurs employés. En rentrant au Hawkeye, Clint vit Pietro au bar jonglant avec ses shakers. Il décida de parler un peu avec son employé. "Tu t'entraines? Demanda Clint.

\- Quand il le faut, il le faut. Vous voulez que je vous fasse un cocktail patron? Demanda Pietro le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Euh... Vas y oui...

\- Installez vous patron, je suis à vous. Répondit Pietro en atrappant des bouteille qu'il placa face à lui, puis a l'aide de ses shakers, il commença son show. Clint avait toujours été impressionné par Natasha mais là, il était plus qu'impresionné il était subjugué. Clint but le cocktail puis ils commencerent leurs service.

Du vendredi, Clint squatta la maison. Puis alla faire quelques course avec Laura. Il descendit au Hawkeye pour l'ouverture, Pietro jonglait encore une fois avec ses shakers. Il servit la cliente avec le sourire. Puis enchaina un autre cocktail. Clint se freya un chemin puis s'installa à côté de la cliente.

"Il est doué n'est ce pas." Dit il a la cliente.

\- Pietro est le meilleur. Pietro sourit, les joues rouges.

\- Oh.. Vous avez réussit à le faire rougir. Declara Clint en riant.

\- Ne rougit pas Pietro. Déclara la cliente.

\- Ne rougit pas Pietro. Répéta Clint en riant. Tu es le meilleur on le sait tous. Ajouta t-il.

\- Arrêtez de me complimenter patron, je vais me sentir obliger de vous préparez un cocktail sinon...

Clint sourit puis se lèva. "Bon allez je te laisse bosser, je vais voir les videurs..."

\- À plus patron.

Clint alla voir ses videurs, il etait troublé de la facilité qu'avec Pietro pour jongler avec ses shakers et surtout de faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux. Lui il avait du mal à oublier cette nuit la.

Après avoir vu tout ses employés, ses danseurs y comprit, Clint donna un coup de main au bar pendant une petite heure puis il alla se coucher. Il avait rendez vous avec Tony tôt le lendemain matin.

Il n'était que 2h du matin, et ça lui faisait bizarre d'être seul dans son lit un vendredi. Surtout à cet heure ci. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. À 3 heures il fini par abandonner l'idée de dormir et alla se servir un verre. Puis un deuxième puis il finit par s'endormir sur son canapé.

Il se réveilla à 7h lorque Laura remonta. "Tu fais chier Clint..." soupira Laura en rentrant. "Arrête de boire.. "

\- J'arrivais pas à dormir... Se defendit seulment Clint. Il alla se recoucher dans leurs lit. En n'oubliant pas de régler son éveil à 9h.

Trois heures plus tard, il se réveilla une aspirine, et une douche puis il parti voir Tony.

\- Salut.

\- Salut Clint désolé de te faire venir si tôt mais j'ai du boulot. Tu voudrais pas faire un site web?

\- Euh j'en sais rien... Pourquoi? Demanda Clint.

\- J'ai un nouveau logiciel que je voudrais expérimenté, bon en attendant tiens... Viens voir... Clint se leva et se mit à côté de Tony. Il regarda le travail de Tony puis le regarda, ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui. "Tony... Rala." Clint qui connaissait les préférence sexuels de celui ci.

\- Désolé... Dit celui ci en regardant à nouveau l'image sur son écran.

Tony attrapa une chaise et fit asseoir Clint, il modifièrent quelques détails. Ce n'était pas encore l'affiche qu'il aurait voulu mais ça s'en approchait. Les flyers étaient simple. Même si Clint en modifia quelques trucs. Il était 11h30 quand ils se mirent d'accord. Tony toujours à l'affût invita son ami de lycée à déjeuner.

En revenant de son déjeuner il s'installa sur son canapé et regarda le travail réalisé. Il n'était pas sûr que le résultat soit bon, lui aimait bien mais, il avait un avis de vieu. Il sortit son téléphone et demanda à Pietro de monter. Pietro arriva aussi vite.

\- Tiens regarde. t'en pense quoi? Tu vas rire mais je veux un avis de jeune.

Pietro rit et regarda la maquette. "J'aurais mis la date et le nom en rouge. Le reste c'est pas important. On s'enfout du prix de l'entrée. L'important c'est que les gens sachent où aller ce jour là.

Clint épiait ce jeune homme qui savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

\- Et sinon le reste? Demanda encore Clint.

\- Ça fait pas longtemps que je suis là, mais j'ai l'impression que ça vous correspond pas à vous et à Laura. Alors ok. Il y a le Hawkeye en fond mais... C'est pas vous. Déclara le jeune barman.

Clint se laissa tomber dans le canapé et souffla.

\- Je vous ai démotivé ? Demanda Pietro.

\- Un peu ouais... Faut que je bois un coup. lacha Clint en se levant. Il attrapa une bouteille de vodka, du redbull et deux verres.

\- J'en voulais pas forcément mais merci quand même. Dit Pietro en attrapant tout de même le verre que Clint lui tendait. "Ne vous inquiètez pas. " tenta de rassurer Pietro.

\- T'as pas d'idée? Demanda Clint en regardant le fond de son verre.

\- Si... Vous voulez que je fasse une maquette?

\- Tu ferais une maquette? Demanda Clint en se redressant.

\- Si vous voulez par contre j'ai pas de PC. Avoua le plus jeune.

\- Tiens! Dit Clint en débranchant son PC. "si tu me fait une putain de maquette je te le donne."

\- Ok. Je vais la faire votre maquette.

\- Merci infiniment allez santé... Dit Clint en trinquant. Ils burent leurs verres puis Laura débarqua.

\- Bonsoir vous deux. Dit la jeune femme.

\- Salut... La maquette est à chier... Lacha Clint désespérément.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Clint. Je vais arranger ça. dit aussitôt Pietro.

\- T'as besoin de reconfort mon chéri? Demanda Laura en s'asseyant entre les deux hommes tout en embrassant son mari.

\- Oui... Dit il en faisant une grimace.

Laura attrapa le cou de son mari et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis elle se tourna vers Pietro et fit de même.

\- Bon je vais prendre une douche! Lança Clint en partant vers la salle de bian. Laura se doutait bien que le plan à trois de la fois dernière serait l'unique fois. Tanpis elle aurait essayer au moins.

Sous la douche Clint tentait d'enlever les image de la dernière fois de sa tête, d'oublier ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsque Pietro le caressait. Il fallait qu'il boit pour penser à autre chose. Il sortit de la douche et parti au salon. il prit son verre de vodka sur la table et le but cul sec. Il n'entendait pas Laura et Pietro mais se doutait de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Comme un enfant, il tenta d'aller espionner sa femme et son amant, comment réagissaient-ils quand il n'était pas là? Une seconde fois, il alla les espionner. Laura le remarqua à la porte

\- Clint... Lacha t-elle. Allez viens... Clint s'approcha d'eux... Pietro était assis sur ses tibias, Laura le suçait à quatre pattes. Pietro se tourna et sourit. Clint se déshabilla, il se mit nu directement à quoi bon tergiverser. Laura caressa le membre de Clint, avant que celui ci ne s'installe à côté de Pietro. Elle continua de caresser Clint tout en léchant le membre bien érigé de Pietro. Puis elle prit le membre de Clint dans sa bouche. Pietro regarda Clint, puis caressa son dos. Il fit un sursaut, puis le regarda. Pietro regarda la bouche de Clint et remonta sa main sur sa nuque avant d'attirer son visage vers le sien. Il l'embrassa sensuellement. Clint rit et attrapa sa langue avec ses dents, Pietro réussit à déloger les dents de Clint et tenta de le mordre lui aussi. Ça devenait un jeu entre eux. Un jeu sexuel certe mais un jeu.

Clint regarda sa femme jouer entre leur deux sexe. Puis il caressa les cheveux de Laura. Pietro se retira de la bouche de sa patronne et parti vers la table de chevet. Il sorti un préservatif et le passa sur son sexe. Il se placa derrière Laura puis commença à jouer avec elle. Pietro plantait son regard dans celui de Clint et Clint ne baissa pas les yeux bien que ce regard l'intimidait. Tout doucement Pietro pénétra Laura. Celle ci gémit aussitôt. Mais ne cessait pas ses coup de langue sur le sexe de son mari. Clint caressait le dos de sa femme tout comme Pietro... Leurs mains entraient parfois en contact mais Clint ne les retiraient plus. Il aimait rencontrer les mains de Pietro sur le corps de sa femme. Laura leva la tête et regarda son mari. Pietro se retira et emmena Laura sur lui. Elle était dos à lui et fixait son mari dans les yeux. Ses propres doigts caressant son sexe, Clint ne lâchait pas sa femme du regard.

\- Clint... Lacha soudain Pietro

Clint regarda le blond puis sourit. Il vit la main de Pietro sotir son membre du sexe de sa femme pour entrer par son petit trou. Clint regarda à nouveau Pietro dans les yeux, puis sa femme qui semblait déjà être en extase.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la pénétra doucement. Toujours à genou, Clint pénétrait sa femme avec sensualité, parfois en fermant les yeux, parfois en les ouvrant. Quoiqu'il en soit Laura était en extase et ne semblait ne plus savoir ouvrir les paupières. Clint se mit à quatre pattes. Il choppa les main de sa femmes pour les emmener au niveau de leur tête à elle et à Pietro. Il sentit les jambes musclés de Pietro entourer ses mollets. Il ouvrit les yeux. Pietro le fixait, il referma ses yeux. Il n'y avait rien de particulier pour lui, il ne faisait que faire l'amour à sa femme, mais rien que de penser qu'un autre homme la prenait par derrière en même temps, ça le mettait dans tout ses états, surtout un homme qui physiquement lui plaisait. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main glisser sur sa hanche. Il tenait fermement les poignées de Laura donc il savait que cette main n'appartenait qu'à Pietro. Cette main musclé comparé à celle de sa femme glissa de ses hanches jusqu'à ses abdos et pour ensuite arriver jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Pietro frôla ses tétons, Clint tressailli. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Pietro. Les yeux humide, les pupilles dilatées, Pietro semblait être au bord de l'orgasme. Ils entendirent Laura gémit bruyamment, ils en avaient presque oubliés que Laura était entre eux. Clint regarda sa femme gémir puis il entendit Pietro la rejoindre dans ses gémissements.

Il leva ses yeux sur lui. Il lacha les poignées de sa femme et caressa sa poitrine. La main de Pietro se baladant toujours sur son torse. Pietro caressait d'une main le corps de Clint et de l'autre celui de Laura. Elle profita de ses mains libres pour rejoindre la main de Pietro sur le corps de son mari. Ce nétait pas la première fois que Clint se faisait caressait par trois mains. Mais c'était la première ou l'une d'elles était masculine. Et il appréciait ça. Pietro Commença à gémir bruyamment et semblait être à deux doigts de jouir... Clint leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui... Pietro accrocha le regard de clint qui celui ci glissa sa main sur la cuisse de Pietro... Le regard planté dans celui de Clint, Pietro jouit.

Clint continua à faire des va et vient doux et sensuel et Laura semblait appréciait la douceur de son mari. De son côté Pietro ne cessait de les caresser tout les deux. Clint se surprit à attraper la main de Pietro et lui indiquer le chemin de ses pectoraux. Pietro sourit et titilla le téton de celui avant que Laura finisse par jouir au même instant... Elle semblait en extase totale... Mais également épuisée... Clint continua un peu puis se retira. "Tu vas où ?" Murmura celle-ci en se redressant

Clint ne sût rien dire. Elle se mit sur ses tibia attrappa fermement son sexe et le masturba lentement avant de recommencer à le lécher. Clint posa immédiatement ses mains sur le cou de sa femme. Laura, de son autre main, attrapa la main de Pietro et attira le jeune barman vers elle. Celui se redressa lui aussi et embrassa le cou de la jeune femme et les mains de Clint. Laura retira sa bouche du sexe de son mari et attrapa le cou de Pietro puis l'embrassa. Elle lécha à nouveau le sexe de Clint et fit comprendre à Pietro de la rejoindre. Pietro regarda Laura, puis Clint, il avait la tête légèrement en arrière mais il pouvait apercevoir qu'il avait les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte et que ses mains étaient toujours sur le cou de Laura. Doucement Pietro s'approcha Laura arrêta de lécher Clint et Pietro reprit le flambeau. Clint ne senti pas de suite la différence sur le moment mais lorque que celui ci prit son sexe entier dans la bouche, il regarda aussitot. Laura qui épiait ses réactions, vit que son mari fut troublé de voir qu'un homme le suçait mais il ne protesta pas plus que ça. Pietro sortit le membre de Clint de sa bouche, puis Laura et Pietro le lecha ensemble. Clint fini par les pousser en jouissant sur les draps.

Clint plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme puis dans celui de Pietro. Il se leva et parti sous la douche. Pourquoi ce mec lui faisait autant d'effet? Pourquoi était il toujours attiré par lui? Pourquoi cédait il toujours? Surtout devant sa femme. En sortant de celle de la salle de bain, Pietro n'était plus là, et Clint en était soulagé...

Laura l'appela pour passer à table. Ils mangèrent à deux et encore une fois Clint. descendit au Hawkeye légèrement stressé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre toujours aussi... Ben vous le verrez bien.**

 **Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline**

Hawkeye Night Club

chapitre 6

.

Le patron alla voir tout ses employés un par un comme il le faisait tout les soirs. Il s'assit au bar, Pietro ne traina pas pour lui proposer un cocktail. "Je vous sers un cocktail patron?" Demanda Pietro souriant.

Clint leva les yeux vers celui qui était un peu plus tôt dans son lit. Et répondit un simple. "oui."

\- Je vous sers quoi?

\- Ce que vous voulez, je... Surprenez moi. Les mots qu'avait prononcé surprit les deux hommes. Clint était gêné de ce qu'il avait prononcé. Et Pietro lui, souriait, il se demandait si la phrase de son patron avait un double sens. Il se doutait que son patron n'était pas aussi hétéro que ça. Sinon jamais il se serait laissé tenter par un autre homme. Quelques part l'employé savait qu'il lui plaisait un peu.

Pietro prépara le cocktail puis le lui tendit. Clint prit le cocktail en regardant son employé dans les yeux. Le boulot et les clients les appelèrent, ils bossèrent toute la nuit.

Du dimanche à son réveil, Clint pensa aussitôt à Pietro. Pourquoi pensait il à lui? Merde il en avait rêver... Il avait rêver de Pietro? Il placa sa main sur son pubis et vérifia... Il bandait oui... Il avait rêver de Pietro seul et il en avait bander. Il prit aussitôt une douche pour refroidir ses ardeurs. Dans l'après midi, il s'occupa comme il le pouvait. Il descendit même au Hawkeye pour nettoyer un peu la salle. Il ne le faisait jamais en général, mais là il fallait qu'il occupe son esprit. Il appela ensuite sa meilleure amie. Et lui dit de venir au Hawkeye et qu'il payait les pizzas.

Ils mangèrent une pizza à deux avant que les autres employésne descendent.

Pietro se son côté était surprit de voir son chef et son patron autour d'une pizza. Il tenta d'attraper une part de pizza mais Natasha l'en empêcha. Clint lui, céda. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un sourire commun apparut sur leurs visages.

La soirée se passa sans trop de regards mais tout les eux savaient qu'il se reverraient avec ou sans Laura.

Chacuns dans leurs lits respectifs, les deux hommes pensaient l'un à l'autre sans le savoir, puis le sommeil les happerent.

* * *

C'était lundi jour de livraison. Clint prit la décision d'aller les aider. Enfin du moins de descendre pour prendre le courier. Clint prit ses papiers dans la boite aux lettres et s'en alla vers vers une table pendant Pietro suivait les fesses de son patron.

Natasha le suprit en train de lui matter le cul. "bah alors ! On matte le cul du patron." Lacha Nath à Pietro.

\- Un cul pareil ça serait con de ne pas le regarder non? Répondit Pietro en souriant en regardant à présent son torse.

\- Mouais... On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que son cul. Que tu kiffe, hein? Dit Nath en donnant un coup de coude à son collègue.

\- Il a un beau corps. Avoua Pietro.

\- Faut le mettre à poil pour confirmer. Lacha Nath en riant.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais que c'est pas déjà fais ? Dit Pietro en souriant et levant les sourcils.

\- Je connais Clint. Je sais qu'il a fait des plan à trois mais toujours avec des femmes. Ou entre couple... Ajouta la rousse.

\- Peut être qu'il a changé d'optique.. Dis simplement Pietro.

\- C'est pas vrai... Dit Nath en ouvrant les yeux en grand face à son collègue.

\- Au départ c'était que Laura... Et Puis... Il en avait envie... ça se voyait... Dit Pietro en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Ok donc tu te tapes Laura et Clint... En soupirant.

\- C'est ça! enfin jamais séparément toujours à trois... Dit Pietro en riant. Il regardait son patron jusqu'à que celui ci ne remonte chez lui.

Clint était content d'être lundi car ce soir il regarderait un film avec Laura et Pietro lui sortirait de la tête.

La tête de sa femme sur son épaule, la cheminée crépitant, le couple regarda un film, puis un autre, puis un dernier, et finalement ils s'endormirent dans le canapé.

* * *

Du mardi, ils passèrent la journée ensemble. Ils firent les boutiques, de nouveaux shakers pour la boite. Une enseigne lumineuse pour le bar. Des bloc note pour les serveuse. Ils passèrent tout de même une agréable journée. Au soir comme tout les mardi, le couple dînèrent en tête à tête puis se posèrent devant la série préféré de Clint.

Laura était parti se coucher depuis bien un moment, lui, il buvait encore. Il avait déjà but a l'apéro, en mangeant, avait but deux verre de vin blanc avec Laura devant la télé et il enchaina en se servant un énième verre, ça devenait une habitude de boire le soir. Laura lui repprochait parfois de trop boire. Il était presque pas bien quand il ne buvait pas. Son portable vibra. Il le sortit et vit un message qui le fit le sourire. "j'ai envie de toi, tu viens?" Il rit à la lecture. Il enfila son verre et se leva. Il se leva tellement vite que sa tête tourna. Il dut se tenir au dossier de son canapé.

La tête à l'envers, titubant un peu, il partit rejoindre sa femme.

\- Mon dieu Clint t'es déchiré ! Lacha Laura vêtue d'un déshabillé violet.

\- Ça va, je tiens sur mes jambes. Dit il en grimpant sur le lit en embrassant sa femme.

\- Clint!

\- Laura, c'est bon je suis pas pêté. Arrête et moi aussi j'ai envie de toi. Dit Clint en descendant du lit.

Laura le regarda s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. elle avait l'air tracassé. Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda t-il en enlevant ses chaussures. "T'as plus envie de moi?" Demanda t-il en revenant sur elle, tout en la parsemant de baiser sur ses mollet. Laura finit par ne plus rien dire. Et se laissa envoûté par les baisers de son mari. Clint remonta sur sa cuisse en continuant à embrasser la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Il attrapa son bras et continua à l'embrasser. La tête en arrière, Laura se laisser aller. Les baisers de son mari étaient une bénédiction. Clint embrassa la gorge de sa femme, il était à quatre pattes et rugissait. L'alcool commençait à faire son effet, il était bien plus libéré quand il buvait, Laura le savait, mais elle aurait préféré qu'il ne boive pas. Encore tout habillé, clint était à présent allongé sur sa femme et la couvrait de baiser. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

Ils sursauterent, Clint sourit et voyant sa femme gémir. "T'aimes bien que ça vibre chérie..."

\- Décroche Clint ou raccroche, j'en sais rien... Soupira la jeune femme.

\- Oh que non... Dit Clint en souriant.

\- Allez... Éteins le! Rala Laura.

\- Oh que non... Ça a l'air de te mettre dans tout tes états, ces vibrations... Répondit Clint.

\- C'est peut être Pietro... Dit elle en souriant.

\- Et alors quoi? je devrais decrocher? Tu veux peut être qu'il nous rejoigne, coquine. Le téléphone s'arrêta de vibrer... "Merde..." Souffla Clint. "Rappel... Fait vibrer ma femme."

\- Clint... Ronronna Laura en passant ses bras autour du cou de son mari... Clint descendit sa bouche sur le buste de sa femme continuant ses baisers. Il défit les lanières de soies qui fermait son bustier pour laisser apparaître deux seins qu'il embrassa aussitôt aussitôt. Il descendit sur son strenum puis son nombril, le bustier pas tout à fait enlever, il l'embrassa son buste à travers le tissus fin. Sa main gauche avait atteri sur son sein et la droite s'appuyait sur le lit. Son téléphone vibra une seconde fois. "Hummm. Lacha Clint... Je fais quoi je décroche?"

\- Non! Lacha Laura qui appréciait les baisers de son mari...

\- Peut être que c'est Pietro? Il lacha son sein et sorti son téléphone. Et sourit à la vue du nom qui clignotait. "C'est Pietro, je fais quoi..." Dit il en frôlant les tétons de Laura avec son téléphone.

\- Je... Je sais pas. Dit-elle confuse.

Clint finit par décrocher. "Allô!"

\- J'ai terminé votre maquette. Annonça Pietro fièrement.

\- Ben viens alors. Dit Clint en faisant un clin d'œil à sa femme. "À tout de suite." Dit Clint en raccrochant. Clint se mordit la lèvre. "On en était où?"

Clint atterissa tout de juste sur le string en dentelle de Laura. Il l'embrassa à travers le tissu. Puis doucement, il écarta le tissus et fit glisser sa langue tout le long. Il sentit aussitôt sa femme réagir, un frisson parcouru son corps. Elle placa ses mains dans ses cheveux. "Clint..." Il releva la tête et sourit. Puis il joua avec sa langue. Il leva à nouveau la tête lorsqu'il entendit Pietro, les appeler dans le salon.

Puis il entendit des pás venir vers leur chambre. Pietro ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le battant de la porte, il croisa les bras et les jambes en souriant. Il rit devant cet image. Clint lui demandant de faire jouir sa femme avec lui, ou peut être bien que Clint aimait ses caresses. Pietro les rejoignit aussitôt. Il se deshabilla et se posa à côté de Clint il passa aussitôt sa main sous son t shirt. Puis de l'autre attrapa la poitrine de Laura. Il caressa doucement sa poitrine puis posa ses lèvres sur ses tétons. Laura se raidissa à son contact. Clint arrêta et regarda Pietro lécher les seins de sa femme. Celui tourna sa tête et lui sourit. Sourire rendu par Clint qui remonta pour embrasser le second téton. Les hommes se regardaient pendant qu'ils léchaient chacun un seins. Clint remonta sur le cou de sa femme et fut suivit par Pietro qui embrassa également le cou de Laura. Clint remonta sur le menton de sa femme puis il sentit la main de Pietro lui caresser encore la hanche.

Laura chercha les lèvres de Clint et les embrassa. pendant que Pietro embrassait toujours la gorge de Laura, Pietro dériva sur celle de Clint qui embrassait toujours sa femme. Puis Pietro descendit sa main sur les fesses de Clint.

Les garçons défirent les lanières du bustier puis ils s'agenouillèrent. Il relevèrent Laura et la deshabillèrent. Les deux hommes ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Laura l'avait bien remarquer. Elle embrassa Clint, puis Pietro, puis les attira l'un contre l'autre. Pietro attrapa la lèvre de Clint entre ses dents, celui tenta de le mordre lui aussi. Pietro finit par lâcher sa lèvre et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Les deux hommes embrassèrent à nouveau le cou de Laura et descendirent sur sa poitrine. Ils lechèrent tout les deux un tétons, puis parfois ils s'embrassaient. Clint bascula sa femme sur le dos et continua à embrasser son buste tour en descendant sur son pubis. Pietro, lui était resté dans la même position et regardait Clint embrasser tendrement sa femme. Il caressa à nouveau les fesses de Clint, puis passa sa main entre ses jambes pour caresser doucement la boule qui se formait sous son Jean. Pietro souleva le t shirt de Clint et le lui enleva. Laura sourit à Pietro. Elle attira le jumeau vers sa bouche. "Clint est... Tu peux faire de lui ce que tu veux je crois..." Lui chuchota t-elle.

Pietro déglutit lentement, Bien sûre Clint était physiquement appréciable et il aimait le caresser mais de là à ce que Laura lui demande de faire ca... Il aurait préféré que ça vienne de Clint lui même. Celui ci justement caressa son dos. Il remonta jusqu'à leur position puis embrassa à nouveau Pietro. Clint effleura le dos de Pietro, puis sa main glissa sur ses abdos et remonta jusqu'à ses pectoraux.

Il laissa Pietro s'occuper de sa femme pendant qu'il deboutonnait son jean. Laura posa sa main sur la sienne, la lui enleva. Puis pris celle de Pietro en l'incitant à le faire. Clint regarda sa femme puis Pietro. Son coeur se mit à battre rapidement quand les doigts de Pietro effleurèrent son sexe en lui enlevant ses boutons. Pietro fit glisser son Jean jusqu'en bas de ses cuisses. Laura se redressa, attrapa Clint par les épaules et le bascula doucement sur le dos. Clint les regarda à tout de rôle puis leur sourit. Pietro enleva son Jean puis son boxer. Laissant apparaître un sexe au garde à vous. Il incita Laura à faire plaisir à son mari. Lui, préférait les regarder pour le moment, tout en caressant Laura. Clint ferma les yeux à la minutes où Laura posa ses lèvres sur lui. Il sentit peu après sa langue titiller son gland. Clint attrapa l'avant bras de Pietro et l'attira aux côtés de Laura. Sa main remonta le long de son bras et se posa dans son cou. Il accrocha son regard. Clint avait les yeux vitreux, et Pietro se rendit compte que Laura n'avait pas menti, il était bien open. Il remonta au niveau des pectoraux de Clint et embrassa ses abdos, Clint se courba aussitôt lorsqu'il atterrit sur ses tétons. Une main dans les cheveux de Laura, une autre dans ceux de Pietro. Clint vivait un moment magique... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble mais c'était bien là, la première fois où Clint avait autant envie de Laura que de Pietro.

Laura s'arrêta et attira Pietro pour qu'ils échangent leur place. Pietro prit la place de Laura et commença à lécher lui aussi ce sexe bien raidit. Laura embrassa à son tour, les pectoraux de Clint puis elle ouvrit le tiroir prit le flacon de gel et le plaça dans la main de Pietro. Il regarda la femme puis Clint, il avait les yeux fermés, la bouche toujours ouverte, il gémissait. Pietro regarda a nouveau Laura. Celle ci s'approcha de Pietro. Il se retira. Clint se redressa. "Chut... " fit Laura en forçant Clint à se rallonger, puis elle chuhota à Pietro. "C'est lui qui t'as dit de venir, pas moi."

C'était vrai. C'était lui qui lui avait dire de venir. Peut être n'était ce pas pour ses raisons là, mais Pietro pourrait se défendre en disant qu'il avait comprit qu'il avait envie de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre pendant que Laura caressait son mari. Puis reprit son sexe dans sa bouche et attrapa le gel. Il en fit couler un peu sur ses doigts puis doucement il caressa son antre. Clint ne réagit pas, comme l'avait dit Laura plutôt, il était open. Pietro tenta d'enfoncer une phalange en lui doucement en faisant des petits va et vient, puis après quelques secondes, il finit par arriver à faire pénétrer un doigt entièrement. Clint commençait à gemir... Pietro finit par arrêter. Il fut troublé quand il cru entendre Clint murmurer son prénom. Clint se redressa, les yeux toujours vitreux, il fixa Pietro, puis il regarda Laura et sourit de satisfaction. Le souffle erratique, Clint embrassa sa femme puis Pietro. Clint s'allongea en attirant sa femme contre lui. Il la pénétra aussitôt sans sommation, il avait tant envie d'elle ou de lui, peu importait, il était trop excité. "Pietro viens... Murmura Clint."

Celui se leva ouvrit le tiroir pour en sortir un préservatif, le déroula sur lui. Il fit couler un peu de gel puis pénétra Laura à son tour. "Non viens avec moi..." Murmura Clint en gémissant.

Pietro regarda Clint et s'enfonça en Laura à ses côtés. Il entendit aussitôt le couple gémir bruyamment. Pietro sourit. Quoi de mieux que deux faire plaisir à deux personne en même temps. Et à lui aussi car la sensation qu'il ressentait était autant apprécié que le couple. Pietro accéléra ses mouvement, puis il mit un peu de gel sur ses doigt et tenta a nouveau de glisser un doigt en Clint qui glissa tout seul, il en profita pour en glisser un deuxième. Il entendait Clint gemir à ses mouvement. Et non aux va et vient qu'il faisait sur Laura.

Pietro finit par se retirer et pénétra Laura par derrière. Pietro aimait les femmes mais il préférait largement les hommes et il aimait par dessus être à l'étroit. Il retira ses doigt pour mieux se positionner et fut surpris d'entendre Clint râler. "Pietro... Continu..."

Il sourit puis inserra à nouveau ses doigts en lui... Il entendit le couple jouir presqu'en même temps. Il continua mais Laura se retira, puis se tourna face à Pietro. Il avait les joues rouges, les yeux rétractés et semblait avoir été coupé dans sa lancée. Laura mouilla ses lèvres et attrapa le sexe de Pietro, sa langue se mit à jouer avec son gland. Clint lui, c'était redressé sur ses coudes et les regardait. "Viens." lâcha Laura.

Clint s'approcha d'eux et caressa le dos de sa femme puis le bas de la fesse de Pietro, celui ci le regardait lui, pas elle, non. Lui. Laura prit le sexe de Pietro dans sa main et regarda son mari. Clint comprit immédiatement mais, il hésita. Laura passa sa main sur le cou de son mari. Celui ci s'approcha lentement de lui et lécha le bout de son gland, puis en fit le tour et s'attarda un moment sur son frein, sa main toujours posé sur sa fesses, Clint sentit la chair de poule que Pietro venait d'avoir. Il prit son gland entre ses lèvres et l'embrassa, puis il revint sur son freins avant de reprendre le sexe de Pietro entièrement dans sa bouche. Laura embrassa le cou de Clint et lui chuchotait. "Fais le jouir Clint."

Clint enfonça de plus en plus le sexe de Pietro dans sa bouche et commençait même à apprécier de le faire. Pietro glissa sa main sur son épaule et finit par se glisser dans ses cheveux. Les mouvement de Clint était plus rapide plus net. Il sentit Pietro faiblir et entendait que ses gémissements était plus rapide puis Pietro attrapa fermement ses cheveux et tira Clint vers l'arrière mais celui ne céda pas et reçu tout en lui. Clint continua à lécher le sexe de Pietro, puis le regarda avant de le lâcher. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas jusqu'à ce que Laura glissa sa main sur la joue de Clint et l'attira pour lui donner un baiser. Elle sourit face à lui. Pietro baissa les yeux. "Je vais prendre une douche, tu viens avec moi? Demanda Laura."

\- Euh... Oui. Dit Clint en attrapant la main que Laura lui tendait.

Dans la douche, Clint était silencieux, il n'en revenir pas de ce qu'il avait fait. "J'ai mal au crâne." Finit il par dire.

\- Avec tout ce que t'as bu c'est normal.. Ca va? Demanda Laura en voyant Clint se tenir la tête.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ca... Dit Clint en baissant les yeux. Laura attendait la suite de la phrase. De quoi parlait Clint? Du plan à trois ? "J'aurais dû... Il m'a tiré les cheveux pourtant mais, je sais pas." Continua de dire Clint en levant les yeux vers sa femme.

\- Tu parles de ça? C'est rien Clint... Tu ne mourras pas. Dit elle en l'attirant contre elle. "En tout cas. Tu m'as fais plaisir de céder ... et si facilement surtout..." Ajouta t-elle

\- On va dire que l'alcool ça aide... Dit Clint en sortant de la douche. Il s'essuya sommairement puis revint aussitôt dans leur chambre. Pietro était parti. Biensure qu'il était parti. Pourquoi serait t-il resté? Il s'enfonça dans les couvertures puis Laura le rejoignit aussitôt.


	7. Chapter 7

nous sommes à la moitié de la fic. Un bisous a toutes celles qui me suivent

Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

* * *

Hawkeye Night Club

chapitre 07

.

À son réveil, une fois n'est pas coutume Clint pensa à son employé. Ça faisait trois fois qu'il les avait rejoint. Et Pietro devait se poser des tas de question. Et Laura aussi d'ailleurs. Il était 10 heures du matin. Clint se leva, prit une douche puis avant même de boire un café, choppa son arc et grimpa sur le toit. Il tira une dizaine de flèche puis Laura l'appela pour déjeuner.

Cet après midi il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa bibliothèque et sortit ses vieux comics. Il en lut quelques un, puis Laura arriva avec un café. "Mon chéri..."

\- Merci madame... Murmura Clint en attrapant son café.

\- T'as l'air ailleurs...

\- Pas plus que ça. Se défendit le patron.

\- C'est Pietro qui te perturbe? Demanda sa femme en souriant.

\- Pardon? Demanda Clint en la fixant.

\- C'est le plan à trois ... avec un mec qui te perturbe? Je dois t'avouer que j'aurais jamais pensé que tu apprécierais autant que moi. Avoua Laura.

\- Mais... C'est pas le cas... J'apprécie que tu prennes ton pied et s'il faut que Pietro soit là... Il le sera c'est tout. Repondit seulement Clint avant de boire une gorgée de café.

\- Tu ments très mal mon amour. Dit Laura en sortant de la bibliothèque. Clint but une seconde gorgée de café et repensa à leur nuit. Il se rappela des caresses sur lui, de leur sexes se frottant l'un contre l'autre en Laura, de la chaire de poule que Pietro avait lorsqu'il l'avait sucé. Des doigts humides de Pietro qui entraient en lui. De son sexe raide face à cet homme. Il eut un frisson, sa tasse s'échappa de sa main et fini par se renverser sur lui. Il sauva sa BD, la rangea délicatement puis alla prendre une douche et se changer.

Il appela ensuite son ami Tony pour lui dire que son employé avait eut quelques idées. Celui ci lui répondit de lui ramener son travail demain. Clint resta un moment esnusite avec Laura. Il l'aida à trier quelques papiers personnels puis c'était l'heure du dîner.

En descendant, Clint fit le tour de la discotheque pour saluer ses employés, puis s'installa au bar, ça devenait presque une habitude. Pietro lui sourit aussitôt et lui servit un cocktail avant même que celui ci ne commande quoique se soit. "J'espère que ces cocktails, tu les ajoutes sur ta note."

\- Biensure monsieur Barton que croyez vous? Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Que tu m'achètes avec tes cocktails qui sont très bon soit dit en passant... Répondit Clint souriant.

\- Je paie toujours toutes mes consos, patron... Rien n'est vraiment trop gratuit dans la vie.

\- Oui enfin on peut toujours s'arranger. Dit Clint en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Et comment? Demandz Pietro en s'approchant de son patron.

\- Je ne sais pas ... On trouvera un arrangement. Répondit Clint avant boire une gorgée du cocktail.

\- En attendant vous le buvez votre cocktail! Lança Pietro en riant.

\- C'est pas faux. Dit Clint en riant. "Bon allez je vais te laisser bosser sinon je vais devoir passer derrière le bar pour venir vous aidez." Dit Clint en lui faisant un clin d'œil puis celui ci se leva et alla en direction des vestiaires.

En allant se coucher au petits matin, Clint repensa à sa discussion au bar avec Pietro. Toutes leurs phrases avaient deux sens. Il sourit à ce gamin qui marchait à présent dans son jeu.

* * *

À son réveil, Clint reçu un appel de Tony. Il lui demandait où il en etait avec ses plaquettes. Clint se souvint que Pietro l'avait sûrement modifier, il en reparla à Tony. Et celui ci lui demanda de lui envoyer. Et qu'il jetterait un oeil sur le travail de son barman

Clint chercha partout la plaquette que Pietro lui avait amené, il y a deux jours à peine. il en devenait fou. Il retourna tout l'appartement. Heureusement qu'il s'était résolu tôt ce matin de tout préparer pour cet après midi. Il s'assit sur le canapé attrapa la bouteille laissé la veille et bu une gorgée. Ça n'allait pas ramener cette plaquette mais... Clint soupira. ça en était pathétique qu'il lui fallait boire à chaque fois que n'allait pas. Il regarda l'heure. 11h. Peut être Pietro était réveillé.

Il se décida à lui demander si il avait un double de sa plaquette.

Il prit ses clefs et descendit. Il tapa à la porte du studio. Il entendit un râle. Merde si déjà il était de mauvais poil. Pietro ouvrit la porte, le visage cerné, des poches sous les yeux, les cheveux... Comme d'habitude, en bataille et vêtu seulement d'un bas de survette. Clint resta bloqué face à cet image. "Euh... Salut.." Bafouilla Clint

\- Salut... Répondit Pietro en se grattant la tête.

\- Je...

\- Entrez. Dit Pietro en repartant vers le canapé déplié.

\- Je te dérange ? Demanda Clint qui regrettait d'être venu.

\- Non. Non. Dit seulement Pietro en poussant la couette au fond du canapé-lit.

\- Je t'ai réveillé? Demanda Clint mal à l'aise à présent.

\- Ouais... Pas grave... Il se releva et alluma la bouilloire puis sortit des dosettes de café. Vous voulez un café? Demanda Pietro.

\- Euh.. Oui ..

\- Asseyez vous. Faites comme chez vous. Dit Pietro en riant. Il vida les sachet dans les tasses. "Du sucre?"

\- Non. Répondit Clint gêné, les mains jointes entre ses jambes.

Pietro posa les tasses sur la table, puis les remplit de d'eau. Il s'assit à côté de Clint. Et but la moitié de sa tasse.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué. Constata le plus vieu.

\- Pas plus que çà... C'est juste que... Il est 11h20. Vous vouliez me voir pourquoi au fait?

\- Euh... Bafouilla Clint qui n'osait pas lui demander si il avait un double.

Pietro regarda Clint de biais puis lui sourit. Clint rougit aussitôt puis baissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Pietro. "Allez. dites moi."

\- Je.. Bafouilla encore. Clint en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Detendez vous patron. Lacha Pietro en caressant sa cuisse tout en buvant une gorgée de café.

Clint fut surpris de son geste. Pietro croyait qu'il était venu pour ça? Il déglutit péniblement puis Pietro se tourna à nouveau face à lui. Son regarda percuta le sien. Clint était tétanisé. Il baissa son regard mais malheureusement, Pietro était torse nu. Et ça ne l'aida pas davantage. Il choppa sa tasse et en but une bonne partie.

\- Bon ben si vous voulez pas me dire ce qui vous amène. Dit Pietro en vidant le reste de sa tasse. Avant de croiser les bras sous sa tête et de se laisser tomber dsns le canapé. Clint, lui avait les yeux sur sa tasse. Il la posa sur la table.

\- Je vais y aller. Dit il en se levant brusquement... "je voulais voir si tu allais bien."

\- Monsieur Barton! Dit Pietro en se levant aussi. "Ne partez pas... " Murmura t-il. Dit Pietro en l'attrapant pas son bras... Clint regarda son torse puis leva ses yeux vers lui. Pietro posa sa main sur le torse de Clint. Clint stoppa sa main puis la lacha et caressa celui de Pietro du bout des doigts. Pietro enleva directement le t-shirt de Clint. Et descendit aussitôt vers les boutons de Jean de Clint. "Enlèvez vos fringues." Lacha Pietro en galèrant.

Clint enleva son Jean et se jeta presque sur Pietro comme si ça faisait un an qu'il attendait ça. Il embrassa ses pectoraux et se frotta sur lui... Il passa même sa main sous les fesses du barman. Il en serrant une dans sa main. "j'ai trop envie de toi." Chuchota Clint

"Moi aussi.." Lacha Pietro en tentant d'enlever le caleçon de Clint.

Clint se leva enleva son caleçon. Pietro fit de même. Les deux hommes nus face à face, la respirations erratique, le coeur battant, se jaugerent du regard. Clint tenta de reprendre son calme. Pietro rit nerveusement à la situation.

\- On est un peu... Bafouilla Clint.

\- Tendu? Compléta Pietro en voyant tout à coup la gêne entre eux.

\- Ouais... Lacha Clint.

\- Si vous voulez arrêter... Dit Pietro en baissant les yeux... "Je sais que pour vous... Enfin ..." Il leva a nouveau les yeux sur Clint. "Vous êtes pas très a l'aise."

\- Je le suis carrément plus là, maintenant qu'avec Laura. avoua Clint.

\- C'est Laura qui vous gêne ? Je peux comprendre... Dit Pietro en haussant les épaules.

Clint s'approcha de Pietro et embrassa son cou. Pietro passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra dans ses bras, ses mains glissèrent sur ses fesses. Pendant que Clint, lui avait une main plaqué sur la nuque de Pietro et une autre sur ses reins.

Clint embrassait son cou, il aimait la douceur de sa peau et le parfum qu'elle en dégagé. Pietro pencha la tête en arrière pour que Clint embrasse plus encore son cou puis remonta une main dans les cheveux de Clint pour appuyer son étreinte. Il releva la tête et attrapa lui aussi son cou. Puis il embrassa ses trapèzes avant de descendre sur sa clavicule. Pietro leva les yeux pour accrocher le regard de Clint puis descendit sur ses pectoraux puis sur ses abdos.

Pietro s'agenouilla. Clint avait le coeur qui battait à tout allure il se mordit la lèvre en regardant cet homme qui attrapa son membre dans ses mains. Il pencha sa tête en arrière lorsque Pietro passa sa langue sur son gland. Pietro joua avec le membre de Clint pendant que celui ci avait ses mains contre sa nuque. Il attrapa les cheveux de Pietro dans ses mains et suivi les mouvements de son employé qui commençaient à faire des va et vient sur lui.

Cet homme lui faisait un effets de tonnerre. Jamais on l'avait sucé comme lui le faisait. Les mouvement de Pietro sur lui étaient tels que Clint se demanda comment il allait faire pour ne pas éjaculer de suite dans sa bouche. Pietro leva la tête, il accrocha son regard et vit que Clint était dans tout ses états. Il se releva, il embrassa son cou.

"Restez là, jarrive." Lui chuchota Pietro avant d'aller dans la salle de bain et de revenir un tube de gel à la main et une capote.

Clint avala sa salive. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à faire ça. Pietro jetta le gel sur le lit et reprit ses baisers dans le cou. Il sentit que son patron se crispait. Il attrapa sa lèvre entre ses dents. Puis prit sa bouche. La langue de Clint s'immisça de suite en lui. Il serra ce corps si jeune contre lui. Pietro attrapa sa langue entre ses dents puis le regarda dans les yeux et comprit que Clint bandait à nouveau. Il prit sa main et l'emmena sur le clic clac. Il l'allongea sur le sofa. Clint tenta d'attraper ses lèvres. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Il se mordit sa propre lèvre comme lèvre de substitution.

Pietro à califourchon sur lui, lui embrassa à nouveau son cou, puis son oreille. Les mains de Clint atterrirent sur le torse de Pietro. Puis ils glissèrent le long de son flant pour atterir ensuite sur ses hanches, puis sur ses fesses. Pietro s'était relevé et caressait lui aussi le torse de Clint. Il attrappa son membre entre ses doigts et le massa délicatement. Il vit dans les yeux de Clint qu'il en avait autant envie que lui. Clint, son regard planté dans le sien attrapa le sexe de Pietro et le massa doucement.

La main de Pietro qui était plus tôt sur le torse de Clint glissa le long de sa hanche et attrappa le préservatif et l'enfila sur le sexe de Clint. Clint souffla mentalement ce n'était pas le moment où il allait perdre sa virginité. Mais c'était le moment où il allait pénétrer un homme. Pietro sourit face à son patron. Il attrapa le gel et en passa sur lui puis il se pencha pour chopper les lèvres du plus vieux. "Detendez-vous patron..." Chuchota ce dernier.

\- Je... Je suis dentendu ... Oh Pietro... Lacha le patron quand le plus jeune dirigea son sexe vers l'entrée du barman.

Clint ne lâchait pas le regard du plus jeune, il sentit son sexe glisser peu à peu en lui. Il vit les traits du visage de Pietro un peu crispés au départ puis quand son gland était parfaitement entré en lui ses traits se détendirent. Les mains de chaque côté du visage de Clint, Pietro s'enfonçait sur Clint. Des petits et vient parvinrent à Clint d'être totalement en lui. Pietro lacha un gémissent. La bouche ouverte. Les yeux brillants. Clint tenaient fermement les fesses du plus jeune et commençaient à suivre ses mouvements.

"Oh... monsieur..." Gemit Pietro "Patron... Allez y..."

Clint entreprit d'accélérer leurs mouvements. Pietro se releva et avec la force de ses cuisses s'enfonçait et se retirait du membre de Clint. Ses mains étaient alors posaient sur le bas ventre de celui ci. Pietro gémissait de plus en plus. Clint, lui se retenait... Légèrement tendu. Pietro s'appuya sur ses talons et accéléra les mouvement. Clint sentait l'orgasme monter, il ferma un instant les yeux et tenta de faire abstraction de tout. il ne voulait pas jouir. Pas maintenant. Mais il en avait tellement envie. Jamais il n'aurait penser qu'un homme lui ferait un tel effet.

Clint se releva puis glissa ses mollet et ses pieds sous ses propre fesses. Ses mains tenant fermement à présents le dos de son jeune amant. Qu'il plaqua sur le matelas. Clint se mit au dessus de lui et accélera ses mouvements. Il avait toujours aimait par ce côté là. Mais là, c'était un homme et bien que l'anatomie soit la même, ça l'excitait encore plus que se soit un homme. Peut être etait ce l'interdit. Quoiqu'il en soit, Clint commençait à gemir. En accélérant les va et vient en Pietro. Il attrapa les mains de Pietro et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête. Il regarda ses yeux fermés, sa bouche entreverte, ses petites dents blanche qui tranchait avec le rouge de sa langue qui passait quelques fois contre ses lèvres roses.

Le son de la voix de Pietro qui gémissait face à ses secousses, les "Oh patron." ou "Oh monsieur." Mettaient Clint dans tout ses états. Il finit par éjaculer dans le latex, puis se laissa tomber sur le torse brûlant et musclé de son jeune amant.

"Ça va patron?" Demanda Pietro en retirant sa main des poignets de Clint puis glissant sa main dans ses cheveux court.

Clint releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. "Ça va. Je..." Bafouilla Clint... "Pietro Maximoff." Lacha t-il en se relevant. Il enleva la capote fit un noeud et la posa à terre avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos le canapé.

"C'était bien au moins?" Demanda le plus jeune.

\- C'était la premier fois. Dit seulement Clint

Pietro sourit et se colla à lui. "Je me doutais.. Mais vous savez quoi vous avez assuré patron."

\- Je ferais mieux de... De remonter... Murmura Clint.

\- Hum... Dit Pietro en se mettant lui aussi sur le dos. Au fait pourquoi êtes vous venu?

\- Ta maquette... Je sais plus où je l'ai foutu. Dit il en remettant son caleçon.

\- Quel maquette?

\- Celle que tu devais me faire. Tu as dis que tu avais fini... Dit-il en enfilant son maillot et en attrapant son Jean.

\- Patron... Je suis parti sans la laisser, j'étais un peu... pressé de partir à vrai dire.

\- Ah non... Dit Clint en bouclant sa ceinture. En reprenant son calme.

Pietro se leva, nu comme un ver, attrapa son Jean et sortit une clé USB. "Tenez patron." Dit il avant de ramasser son caleçon.

Clint attrappa la main de Pietro dans laquelle la clé avait fait son appation. Puis mit la clé dans sa poche. Il s'assit et mit ses chaussures. Pietro toujours en caleçon ramassa la capote et partir dans la salle de bain avant de revenir. Clint était habillé, debout.

"À ce soir patron." Dit Pietro en embrassant sa joue.

\- À... A ce soir oui.. Dit Clint en dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il monta chez lui et parti prendre une douche. Sous la douche il se remémora toute la scène. "Pietro Maximoff." Murmura t-il encore une fois. Son barman lui restait en tête, enfin ses caresses restait dans sa tête.

Il sortit de la douche au bout de 20 minuutes, inséra sa clé et regarda le travail de Pietro. Il en fut subjugué, Pietro avait sut cerné les attentes de son patron et ceux de la clientèle. Clint sourit à cet affiche qui leurs correspondaient parfaitement à lui et à Laura, et au club. Elle était parfaite ainsi que les flyers. Il envoya le travail de Pietro à Tony. Celui ci lui répondit que s'il ne voulait plus être barman qu'il avait un emploi chez Stark industrie. Clint sourit mais se dit que non, Pietro il le gardait pour lui. Avec ce qu'il savait sur Tony, jamais il n'enverrait son barman chez lui.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci ma petite XKami pour tes reviews qui me font plaisir... Parfois on a l'impression d'écrire pour personne mais grâce à toi j'écris au moins pour toi et c'est un plaisir.

Comme je sais que tu préfères mon autre fic... Surprise je vais publier un autre chapitre de "Marche ou crève.".Cadeau.

Allez je vous laisse lire la suite.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

Hawkeye Night Club

chapitre 8

.

Vendredi soir.

Clint prépara ensuite le repas. Laura était radieuse, peur être que son nouvel amant était au top. Le sien à Clint l'était dans tous les cas se dit il. Ils dînèrent tout les deux, leurs pensées ailleurs.

Ils firent la vaisselle et burent un verre, puis Clint sourit lorsque fut l'heure d'aller bosser. Il n'avait jamais été aussi content de descendre au Hawkeye que maintenant. Il avait hâte de se retrouver assis au bar, face à son barman préféré..

Il dit bonsoir à tout son personnel puis s'assit face à lui. "Tu me fais un cocktail. Tu le mettras sur ma note."

\- Votre ardoise s'allonge patron. Dit Pietro en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je vais devoir la payer. Dit Clint souriante.

\- Vous avez le temps patron.

\- J'ai tout de meme hâte de passer à la caisse. Ajouta Clint qui savait pertinemment que ce qu'il disait était à double sens.

\- Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point. Conclut le barman.

Clint sourit puis s'installa correctement pour admirer le barman en action. Il attrappa le verre que Pietro lui tendit puis dégusta le mélange. Il était toujours surprit par le goût différent à chaque fois mais délicieux. Après avoir fini son verre il se leva et alla rejoindre sa femme. Ce soir il ne fermerait pas l'établissement bien qu'il en avait envie. Il remonta un peu avant la fermeture. Il croisa son regard avant de monter celui ci lui sourit.

Laura s'endormit directement, Clint lui pensait à Pietro. Il était pressé d'être au lendemain soir rien que pour que son barman ne lui prépare un cocktail digne de ce nom.

* * *

Du samedi midi, en se réveillant, Clint se demanda ce que faisait Pietro aujourd'hui. Sa femme lui apprit qu'elle et Pietro devaient aller en ville aujourd'hui. Clint ne répondit pas. Il dit seulement qu'il profiterait de son absence pour tirer quelques flèches. À peine le déjeuner finit que Laura parti. Clint choppa son arc et alla tirer des flèches toutes l'après midi. Il descendit que lorque Laura rentra.

Clint la snoba, il ne voulait pas entendre quoiqu'il s'était passé entre elle et Pietro. Heureusement pour lui, Laura ne parla pas de son escapade. Ils dinèrent en parlant des factures à payer. Ils ne parlaient plus que de boulot depuis un moment. Puis se fut l'heure de descendre, un sourire prit place sur le visage de Clint.

Il alla directement au bar. Il sourit directement à Pietro qui rit face à lui. "Vous aimez mes cocktails dites moi patron."

\- Tu les fais tellement bien. Répondit seulement Clint.

Pietro attrapa les bouteilles et commenca son cocktail. Clint sourit à la vue de Pietro lui préparant à lui et à lui seul un cocktail comme il savait bien les faire. il lui tendit le verre. "Votre ardoise glonfle patron."

\- Tant que c'est l'ardoise... Ajouta Clint.

\- Oh patron... Vous devriez peut être arrêter de boire. Vous divaguez... Lui dit Pietro en lui faisant un clin d'œil et alla servir une cliente. Clint bu son cocktail puis se leva. "Vous partez déjà? Vous n'êtes pas en bonne compagnie?" lui demanda Pietro en fronçant les yeux.

\- Oh que si... Mais... Mes autres employés vont être jaloux que je passe autant de temps avec toi. Répondit Clint en mordant la.lèvre.

\- Ils ne font pas les cocktails aussi bien que moi.

\- Prépare moi s'en un j'arrive. Dit Clint, il lui fit un clin d'œil et parti voir ses employés. Avant de revenir vers lui. "Il est où mon cocktail?" Demanda Clint en s'asseyant face à lui.

\- Je vous attendez patron. Dit Pietro fit avant de faire le cocktail sous ses yeux. Puis lui tendit le verre. "C'est pas vraiment le cocktail qui vous plait n'est ce pas?" Demanda Pietro.

\- On va dire que... Bafouilla Clint.

\- C'est de regarder le barman le faire qui vous plait le plus. Insinua le barman.

\- C'est ça... Avoua Clint en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je vous l'offre celui là.. Attention je l'ai chargé. Dit Pietro en lui rendant son clin d'œil et en partant servir ses clients.

Clint but son verre et l'emporta. Il rejoignit sa femme puis ses serveuses, qui lui ramenèrent un verre de vodka en échangent du verre de cocktail vide. Clint le but avec ses serveuses et sa femme puis Laura elle même échangea son verre vide et lui en mit un autre dans la main. Celui ci alla à la rencontre de ses danseuses. Et danseurs. Puis il parti voir ses videurs. Toujours un verre à la main. Il retourna au bar ensuite. Il s'assit au bar en posant son verre à moitié vide sur le bar. "On délaisse mes délicieux cocktail pour une vodka de pacotille monsieur ?"

\- De pacotille? Tu sais combien je paie la bouteille? Lui dit Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Je sais oui... Je commence à faire les commandes ça n'empêche que mes cocktails sont meilleurs même avec votre vodka de pacotille. Répondit Pietro en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je n'ai pas délaisser ton cocktail. je l'ai bu et on m'a placé ce verre dans les mains. Se défendit le patron.

\- Vu votre regard aussi joli que brillant, je me doute que ce verre n'ait prit la place de mon cocktail. Avant celui ci il y en a eut un autre, puis suivi d'un autre avant lui. Ajouta Pietro en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- J'avoue c'est le troisième.

\- Voulez vous un autre de mes cocktails monsieur? Demanda Pietro souriant.

\- Mon ardoise gonfle de plus en plus. Vas y! je te regarde. Lança Clint en se mordant la lèvre, en s'installant correctement sur son dossier.

Pietro sourit discrètement et prit son shaker en main. Pietro placa son verre dans les mains de Clint en lui subtilisant sa vodka qui but cul sec. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna au boulot.

Clint enchaîna les verres et se souvint trop tard le rendez-vous qu'il avait tôt le matin avec un fournisseur local. Pourquoi les fournisseurs donnaient toujours ses rendez vous le dimanche matin? Ils savent bien qu'ils bossaient la nuit. Quoiqu'il en soit il est déjà plus de cinq heures du matin, il se demanda s'il dormirait ou pas. Il informa Laura qu'il montait. Il allait monter puis se ravisa, il alla prévenir Nath. Puis s'arrêta devant Pietro. "Bonne nuit Pietro."

\- Vous nous laisser patron? Répondit Pietro en servant un client.

\- J'ai rendez vous a 9h30. Avec un fournisseur... J'avais zapper. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Oh, dure... Bon courage patron.

\- Merci... Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Clint montant se déshabilla et se jeta dans son lit. Il régla son réveil.

* * *

À son réveil, des tambours résonnaient dans sa tête. Avec un aspirine tout s'était règlé, mais il avait toujours dormit que 3h et il manquait cruellement de sommeil. Il alla à ce foutu rendez vous. C'était un fournisseurs local de bière spéciale. Et le directeur commercial lui fit goûter des tas de bières différente. Il était pas loin de 11h20 quand il reprit la route. Il pria pour ne pas se faire arrêter avec tout ce qu'il avait bu hier et aujourd'hui, il pourrait dire adieu à son permis. En arrivant chez lui, il déjeuna avec Laura puis ils se posèrent tout les deux dans le canapé. Clint commençait à s'endormir, mais il avait promit à celle ci de l'accompagner chez Sam la serveuse. Ils devaient prendre le café ensemble.

Clint était toujours mal à l'aise avec Samantha. Il sentait que celle ci ne l'aimait pas. Enfin c'est ce que Clint croyait. c'était surtout que Clint n'aimait pas les allusions de Samantha, elle était trop influente sur sa femme, chose qui l'enervait fortement. Samantha le ressentait et réciproquement ils ne s'aimaient pas. Il ne dis pas grand chose pendant une heure, puis il proposa à Laura d'aller faire les courses pour le repas de ce soir.

Laura avait eu la bonne idée d'inviter les jumeaux à manger chez eux. Ce qui réjouissait Clint bien évidemment. D'ailleurs il se demandait pourquoi elle ne le faisait pas plus souvent. Il fit les courses, son cerveau a moitié dans les rêves. Il rêvait encore à son barman préféré. Nath lui envoya un message en lui disant qu'elle sortirait après le service et elle voulait qu'il soit à ses côtés. Il refusa son offre. Il avait dormit que 3h avec une mini murge. Il rejoignit Laura chez Sam, enfin il klaxonna pour que Laura descende. Celle ci descendit puis il rentra préparer le dîner. Les jumeaux arrivèrent.

Clit leurs servit à boire.

\- Une vodka redbull? Je te préviens c'est une vodka de pacotille. Dit Clint en servant leurs verres.

\- C'est parti pour une vodka de pacotille. Répondit Pietro souriant.

\- Et toi Wanda? Demanda Clint.

\- Un... Un Malibu ananas. Répondit la soeur jumelle.

\- Pareil. Dit Laura.

\- C'est bien un alcool de fille ça. Lança Clint.

\- Et ça recommence... Misogyne va. Lança Laura en riant.

Ils burent tous en riant, puis passèrent à table. Clint n'arrêtait pas de fixer Pietro. Cet homme aussi jeune que cela puisse paraître le troublé à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Pietro avait l'air différent en compagnie de sa soeur et de Laura. Différent de quand il était seul avec lui. Clint était pressé qu'il soit l'heure d'ouvrir la discothèque. Et qu'il lui prépare son cocktail.

Ce fut à l'heure du dessert qu Clint entreprit à lui faire du pied. Pietro leva les yeux vers lui et sourit timidement avant de retirer son pieds de celui de son patron.

Les jumeaux descendirent pour se préparer et Clint était tout excité de le voir derrière le bar. Il descendit le sourire en coeur. Il s'installa au bar et Pietro lui tendit un cocktail tout fait.

\- Tu l'as déjà préparé, je suis déçu. Dit Clint en faisant semblant de faire la gueule.

\- Oh j'avais oublier que vous kiffiez me voir les faire, patron. Je vous en ferais un, buvez déjà celui là. Ordonna Pietro.

Clint attrapa son verre, vira la paille et le bu cul sec. "Un autre." Ordonna le patron.

\- S'il vous plait monsieur le barman. Dit aussitôt Pietro en fronçant les yeux.

\- S'il vous plait monsieur le barman. Répéta Clint.

Pietro pouffa de rire. Et attrapa la shaker puis commença à jongler puis lui remplir son verre. Il s'approcha de son patron. "Vous êtes le patron, vous ne devriez pas m'obeir." ajouta t-il.

\- Et si j'ai envie de t'obeir? Demanda Barton.

\- Buvez patron. Répondit le barman.

\- Ça c'est un ordre. Dit Clint en levant les sourcils souriant.

Pietro rit encore. "Buvez et je vous interdis de boire autre chose que mes cocktails tant que vous êtes entre ses murs."

\- À tes ordres. Je peux aller voir les autres? Demanda le patron.

\- Allez s'y. Dit Pietro en riant encore. Clint parti voir ses employés. Et quand Wanda lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire et lui demanda de demander à son frère de lui faire cocktail, chose qu'elle fit.

Natasha faillit s'étouffer en entendant Wanda dire que Clint exigé un cocktail fait par Pietro.

\- Et bien tu as du succès avec Clint toi. Lanca Nath en lui donnant un verre.

\- Il aime mes cocktails... Je suis le meilleur dans ce domaine. Dit Pietro en préparant le cocktail pour son patron adoré.

\- Mais oui Biensure. Ce soir je voulais sortir après le service ça te dis de vous a joindre à moi. Demanda Natasha..

\- Euh oui pourquoi pas... Tiens envoie ça à Wanda.. pour le patron. Avec les compléments du barman. Lacha Pietro en lui donnant le verre.

\- Je vais devenir folle avec vous deux je le sents. Soupira Natasha.

Après avoir fair le tour de ses employés et parlé avec quelques clients, Clint revint au bar quelques heures plus tard.

\- Tu veux boire quelques chose? Demanda Nath.

\- Euh... Pietro... Euh... Bafouilla Clint.

\- Quoi Pietro... Qu'est ce que tu bois Clint?

\- Un cocktail. Mais... Dit seulement Clint.

\- C'est moi qui le fait... Intervint Pietro.

\- Voilà. Dit Clint souriant.

\- Vous allez me tuer les gars. Bon et toi tu nous suit après? Demanda Natasha.

\- Où ça? Et c'est qui nous? Demanda Clint.

\- Moi. Lacha Pietro en lui servant son verre.

\- Je vous suit. Répondit Clint de suite.

Natasha soupira et vida le verre que tenait Pietro.

\- C'était pour un client. Rala Pietro.

\- Refait s'en un. Ordonna Nath en soufflant.

Clint rit aux relations des ses deux barmans préférés.

Clint resta là, le reste de la soirée, il attendait impatiemment qu'il doit l'heure de la fermeture. Bien qu'il était fatigué avec sa courte nuit, il aida tout le monde à fermer. Puis les employés partirent un par un. Natasha supplia Wanda de les suivre. elle accepta finalement.

Ils s'assirent autour d'une table. Clint commanda une bouteille de vodka. Quand la serveuse arriva avec la bouteille, Clint se pencha vers l'oreille de son barman. "C'est de la vodka de pacotille pire que la mienne."

\- Vous essayez d'éponger votre dette monsieur? Répondit Pietro en lui souriant pleinement

\- J'essaye oui... Mais avec toi j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver.

\- Vous y arriverez patron. Rassura l'employé.

\- Cesse de m'appeler patron, appelle moi Clint...

\- Très bien Clint, à vous de me servir mon verre cette fois ci. Dit Pietro.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer. Ajouta Clint.

\- Ne comptez pas sur ça...

Les deux garçons burent à deux plus des trois quarts de la bouteilles. Avec la fatigue accumulée, Clint commençait à voir trouble et ne contrôlait bientôt plus ses gestes.

Pietro dansait à présent avec sa soeur et Nath avait disparu de la salle, elle était sûrement aux toilettes, ou elle prenait l'air. Clint regardait Pietro puis celui ci se tourna et lui sourit. Clint se leva et mit ses bras autour des épaules des jumeaux. "Vous savez que je vous aime tout les deux. " Lacha le patron éméché.

\- Vous êtes déchiré patron. Lacha Pietro.

\- Je sais encore ce que je dis Pietro. Répondit Clint.

\- Je sais... Ça enlève pas que vous êtes mort. Reprit Pietro

\- Parce que j'ai dis tout les deux? Et non toi? Dit Clint en regardant le barman dans les yeux.

\- Parce que vous tenez plus sur vos jambes, on ferait mieux de rentrer. Je vais vous raccompagner monsieur. Lacha Pietro sans le lâcher lui non plus du regard.

\- Non. non... En plus ta soeur s'amuse. Dit Clint souriant.

\- J'ai dis que JE vous accompagnais et non Wanda. Pietro embrassa sa soeur. Appelle moi ma belle si tu veux que je vienne te chercher.

\- OK... Faites attention à vous. Lacha la soeur en apercevant Nath qui rentrait.

\- Vous allez où les mecs? Clint? Il est mort.

\- Il est fatigué je.. Le dépose... Tu peux t'occuper de Wanda.

\- Ouais...

Pietro passa son bras sous l'aisselle de Clint et l'emmena en dehors de la boite... Ils marchèrent sans parler. Puis Clint ouvrit la bouche. "Je suis désolé j'ai gâché la soirée. J'ai pas beaucoup dormis ... Avec ce fournisseur qui m'a fait boire en plus... J'ai dormis trois heures.

\- C'est pas grave patron.

\- Clint! Je m'appelle Clint... Pietro... Soupira Clint.

\- Je m'appelle Pietro oui... Dit Pietro en riant.

Clint l'attrapa par la manche et s'arrêta net.

\- Ça va pas monsieur? Demanda Pietro en se mettant face à lui.

\- Ça va pas Clint! Rectifia le patron. "Et si ça va. Je... Tu crois que... Ma femme t'appelera à nouveau. Pour un truc à trois?" demanda le patron les yeux brillants.

\- Peut être bien. Allons y rentrons... Clint se défit du bras de Pietro qui le soutenait et tenta de marcher aussi droit qu'il le pouvait. En arrivant devant la porte de chez lui, Clint se tourna. "Je suis désolé Pietro, je t'assure.."

\- Moi pas. J'ai passé une bonne soirée. Bonne nuit Clint. Allez vous coucher maintenant. Conclut Pietro toujours aussi souriant.

\- Bonne nuit pietro. Dit Clint qui eut une lueure d'espoir que tout ça allait continuer.

Clint grimpa les escaliers comme il le pouvait et s'affala dans le canapé. Avant de s'endormir de celui ci.


	9. Chapter 9

bon allez je vous donne une suit tout de suite ;)

Enjoy it. Kiss.

* * *

Hawkeye Night Club

Chapitre 09

.

Clint venait de se réveiller. La gueule encore enfariné, un peu énervé après avoir comprit que sa femme et Pietro s'était octroyé une partie de jambes en l'air sans lui. Elle lui servit un café, il lui sourit faussement.

Elle s'assit devant lui. "Pietro vient de passer."

\- Je vois ça... T'as l'air radieuse. Dis seulement Clint bouillant à l'intérieur.

\- R'as envoyé la réclamation aux fournisseurs?

\- Non... Il est quel heure?

\- 12h30. Tu peux t'en occuper. J'ai rendez vous chez l'esthéticienne à 13h30. Je vais pas tarder.

\- Hum... je vais les aider à décharger comme ça je leur en toucherais un mot directement.

\- Ok... Elle but son café en regardant dehors d'un air triste et nostalgique. "T'as rendez vous a la banque à 16h. Ne l'oublie pas."

\- Oh! putain heureusement que tu me le rappelles. Dit Clint en levant les yeux.

\- Bon allez j'y vais. Laura embrassa Clint sur la joue, attrappa son sac et s'en alla.

Clint passa sous la douche. En sortant de la salle de bain, il regarda sa montre. 13h15. Il reçu à ce même moment un message de la part de Natasha. Lui disant qu'elle arriverait vers 15h mais que pietro avait apprit à remplir le bon livraison.

"Tien, tiens, c'est donc ce cher Pietro qui s'occupait de la livraison." Clint sourit et se dit qu'il allait donner une leçon au mec qui s'était tapé sa femme sans lui. Enfin surtout, lui donner une leçon pour ne pas l'avoir invité.

Il descendit les escalier et observa Pietro amenant les caisses de bouteilles et les fûts vides. Il était en débardeurs. Une caisse sur l'épaule, l'autre sur la hanche, ses muscles ressortaient, Clint se mordit la lèvre.

Il avanca vers lui et le coinca contre le bar. Son torse collé à celui de son patron, Pietro sourit en se mordant la lèvre. "Et ben alors on se tape ma femme sans moi..." Lacha Clint en fixant les lèvres de Pietro.

\- Euh... Ben ..Laura a dit que.. Vous étiez naze... Bafouilla le jeune tout excité par la situation.

\- C'est vrai, je l'étais... Mais pour ça, j'aurais trouvé assez d'énergie... Tu sais quoi ? Dit Clint en se serrant encore plus contre lui. Va falloir que tu rattrapes...

\- Ah oui? Dit Pietro en se mordant la lèvre...

\- Et oui.. Répondit Clint tout excité. Clint deboutonna son jean et sortit son membre qu'il carressa. De l'autre main, il retourna le corps de Pietro et lui ordonna de baisser son pantalon. Chose que Pietro exécuta avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Clint sortit un préservatif de sa poche et l'enfila avant de pénétrer Pietro d'un coup. Le jeune homme se cambra à l'impact... Clint choppa les cheveux de Pietro.

\- T'as vraiment pas été sage Pietro. Dit Clint.

\- Pardon... Murmura Pietro.

\- Pardon qui? Demanda Clint.

\- Patron. Lacha le plus jeune.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Clint... Je couche pas avec tout mes employés et je voudrais pas qu'on m'accuse de harcèlement. T'es bien consentant?

\- Oh que oui.. Dit Pietro entre deux à-coups.

\- Tourne toi! Ordonna Clint. Il balaya le bar de sa main et envoya valser tout les bouteille en verre qui n'avaient pas encore trié à terre. Le bruit du verrre cassé fit sursauter Pietro.

"Tourne toi je t'ai dis! Grimpe sur le bar!" Les joues rouges, la bouche ouverte, Pietro s'allongea sur le bar. Clint le repénétra aussitôt. "Oh putain Pietro ! T'as bien fais de ne pas être sage." Lacha Clint en s'agripant au cuisses du jeune.

Clint ferma les yeux, sa main droite resta collé sur la cuisse de Pietro tandis que la gauche glissa sur son torse... "J'aime ton torse... Je te l'ai déjà dis?"

\- Non patron... Murmura Pietro bien excité.

\- Je t'ai- déjà dis- tu peux- mappeler- Clint... Déclara le patron tout essoufflé.

\- Oui Clint. Gemit le blond décoloré... Oh! Patron... Lacha pourtant aussitôt le jeune.

\- En fait tu trippe sur le patron ! C'est pas bien ça... Tu veux une promotion? C'est ça ?

\- Non patron... Juste... Hummmm...

\- Juste quoi? Demanda Clint.

\- Vous. Gemit Pietro. À ces mots Clint accéléra ses va et vient. Plus profondemment...

Clint atrappa ses hanches... Puis ses mains glissèrent à nouveaux sur ses abdos puis sur ses pectoraux. Oui Clint kiffait caresser le torse de Pietro. Il aimait ce torse musclé, il aimait dessiner les lignes de ses courbes du bout des doigts. Pietro glissa ses mains le long des bras de Clint pour atterrir sur ses épaules. Puis accrocha son cou et le plaqua le corps de Clint contre lui. "Tu aimes m'avoir sur toi?"

\- Oui patron.

\- Oh putain... Tu sais quoi? J'adore quand tu m'appelle comme ça... En fait ça me fait tripper moi. Aussi avoua Clint tout chose.

\- Patron. Recommença à dire Pietro en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Joue pas avec ça... Dit Clint en fronçant les yeux tout en souriant.

Pietro glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Clint, celui ci ralentissant ses mouvements pour profiter de l'instant présent. Son regard croisa celui de Pietro. Il pouvait voir ses pupilles se rétracter et se dilater en fonction de ses mouvements. Pietro semblait prendre antant de plaisir que lui. Clint se redressa et accélera un peu ses mouvement.

\- Plus vite... Gemit Pietro.

\- Plus vite qui? Demanda Clint.

\- Patronnnn! Lacha Pietro dans tout ses états.

Clint se mordit la lèvre. Et accélera encore. "Comment je m'appelle? Pousuivit il?"

\- Clint?! P.. Pa... Patronnnn. Cria Pietro qui ne pouvait plus. "Patron! Oh..."

Clint posa les mollets de Pietro sur ses épaules et repris ses cuisses en mains.

Pietro criait des "patron" qui résonnaient dans toutes la discothèque... Puis Clint Cria à son tour le prénom du jeune barman en se déversant dans le latex.

Pietro, les joues rouges, le souffle coupé, avait les yeux fermés. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsque Clint se retira. "Alors tu vas être sage maintenant?" Demanda Clint aussitôt.

Pietro sourit puis lacha. "Non patron." Puis se mordilla la lèvre. Clint fit de même. Il enleva la capote et la jeta dans la poubelle. Il aida son jeune amant à se remettre à terre. Puis Clint lui mit une tape sur les fesses. "Je dois passer des coups de fils à des prestataires. Tu m'appelles quand les fournisseurs sont là. Je dois les voir." Dit Clint en sortant son téléphone et en s'éloignant vers son bureau.

\- Euh.. Ok Clint. Dit Pietro en se rhabillant, puis après avoir reprit son souffle, il continua à sortir toutes caisses de bouteille consignées et les fut vides. Les fournisseurs arrivèrent peur après qu'il ait fini de tout sortir. Il ouvrit la porte aux fournisseurs, prit le bon de livraison et le posa sur le comptoir. Il alla chercher Clint dans son bureau. Il frappa à la porte puis entra.

\- Patron, les fournisseurs sont là. Dit Pietro en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Clint soupira, se frotta le visage et se leva d'un bond.

\- Ok on va aller leur remonter les bretelles... Il franchit la porte. "J'entendrais plus le mot patron de la manière je crois." Dit Clint en lui souriant en alla voir les fournisseurs.

Clint esquissa un sourire et attrapa le bon de livraison qui lui tendit. Puis il alla décharger les caisses avec l'employé de ses fournisseurs. En chargeant les caisses vides Pietro voyait Clint s'énervait, il n'arrivait pas à défaire ses yeux de son patron en colère. Il voyait un nouveau Clint. Un Clint agressif, dur, mais un Clint avec plein d'assurance et qui connaissait son métier.

Oui Clint connaissait son metier. Il savait que ses fournisseurs avaient le droit d'augmenter leurs prix hors taxe, mais il avaient l'obligation de lui faire signer un nouveau contrat. Le chauffeur, n'était que le chauffeur et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Clint s'en prenait à lui au lieu d'appeler son chef. C'était surtout que Clint avait oublier de l'appeler. L'homme haussa le ton lui aussi en se défendant. Clint bouillait jusqu'à ce qu'il vit les muscles de Pietro en action. Il fut happé quelques secondes puis se reprit. Le camion était déchargé et chargé de caisse consignés à présent. Le chauffeur lui promit qu'il en parlerait avec son chef. Clint embarqua le bon de livraison.

\- Tu vois Pietro quand t'as des problèmes avec des fournisseurs. Tu as écris ça... "Sous réserve de contrôle."

Pietro ne lui dit rien. Clint tendit le bon de livraison au chauffeur, celui ci parti en manquant de percuter Natasha qui arrivait.

\- Ça va pas Clint? Demanda Natasha.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'ils revoient le terme commerciale! Dit Clint en repartant dans son bureau.

Natasha soupira et vit Pietro la balayette et le ramasse poussière en fer dans les mains. Elle défit son sac et attrapa le balai.

\- Et ben t'en cassé? Une caisse t'a glisser des mains? Dit elle en riant.

Pietro la regarda et sourit, puis lui dit juste. "non non." Sur un air satisfait.

Natsaha roula des yeux. "Ne me dit pas que toi, Laura et Clint vous l'avez fait ici!" Dit la barmen.

\- Non... Juste Clint et moi... Répondit le jeune homme souriant. "C'était trop bien... "Ajouta t-il.

Natasha souffla et continua son boulot. Clint sortit de son bureau puis alla à son rendez vous a la banque. Heureusement que Laura le lui avait rappeler. En général, il n'oubliait rien mais à vrai dire en ce moment il perdait facilement la tête. Au soir, il se réunit sur le canapé en compagnie de Laura. Puis il alla se coucher tôt.

* * *

Du mardi, il alla tirer à l'arc toute la matinée, et une bonne partie de la journée. Laura grimpa sur le toit à la recherche de son mari. "Tu vas rester ici toute la journée ?"

\- Je sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- Va lire un truc... Lança Laura.

\- J'ai déjà lu tout les bouquin.

\- Et tes comics? Proposa t-elle.

Clint pinca ses lèvres. "Va pour un comics."

\- Je pensais que tu les avais tous lu?! Dit la femme.

\- Ça me dérange pas de les relire. Dis Clint en attrapant la cible dans la main.

Il descendit dans la bibliothèque et prit quelques comics. Il souriait en lisant les aventure de Hawkeye.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa bibliothèque, Clint fut surpris de voir une table dressé face à lui. Laura lui avait préparé un dîner aux chandelles. Ils dînèrent puis se posèrent devant la télé.

* * *

Ce mercredi en se réveillant, Clint pensa aussitôt à Pietro, ce soir il le reverrai, ce mec le rendait dingue. Le couple fit un peu de ménage au matin, puis Clint et Laura partirent chacun de leurs côtés. Elle était chez son esthéticienne, lui tout simplement faire les courses. Il profita d'avoir terminé pour s'arrêter et boire un verre. Il reçut un message de Pietro.

"Votre femme demande que je la rejoigne. En sachant que votre voiture n'est pas ici je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là. Dois je lui obéir?"

"Je suis là dans 20 minutes... Essaye de gagner du temps."

"D'accord patron."

Clint raccrocha en souriant.. Peut être aurait il sa petite vengeance... Il glissa un billet au bar et se précipita dans sa bagnole. Il accéléra comme un fou. Il appela Pietro mais il ne répondait pas. Il grimpa l'étage. Puis entra dans l'appartement avant d'ouvrir la chambre.

"Clint?" Dis Laura surprise de le voir.

\- Laura? Répondit il sur le même ton qu'elle

\- Tu arrives tout juste à temps... Pietro ne devrait pas tarder... Ajouta sa femme.

\- OK... Dis Clint en se déshabillant de suite. Il s'allongea aux côtés de sa femme. Allongé sur le côté, Il caressa doucement la peau de sa bien aimé, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Clint se tourna vers lui. Pietro s'avanca vers eux. Et caressa Clint puis Laura.

\- Déshabille toi Pietro. Ordonna Laura.

\- Oui déshabille toi Pietro. Reprit Clint.

Pietro s'exécuta puis s'allongea derrière Clint. Il caressa la poitrine de Laura puis les pectoraux de Clint. Clint attrapa sa main et la remit sur Laura. Pietro posa sa bouche sur le cou de clint. Clint eut un frisson. Pietro posa à nouveau sa main sur les pectoraux de Clint... Clint ne ceda pas et replaça la main de Pietro sur sa femme. Pietro caressa le corps de Laura un moment puis réentreprit de caresser Clint à nouveau. Clint le laissa faire un moment puis se reprit, à nouveau il prit sa main et la glissa sur l'entrejambe de sa femme. Pietro retira sa main et attrapa celle de Clint qui glissa sur le pubis de sa femme. Puis Pietro attrapa le membre de Clint entre ses doigts.

"Laissez vous faire Clint." Chuchota Pietro à l'oreille de son patron. Clint regarda sa femme qui réagissait à ses doigts.

"Non." Murmura Clint en enlevant sa main. Pietro plaqua son visage dans le cou de son patron...

"Clint..." Se plaignit le plus jeune. Clint attrapa le visage de son amant et lui chuchota à l'oreille...

"Je pensais que tu préférais ma femme."

"Clint... Non... Ne faites pas çà". Chuchota Pietro, en panique, la voix tremblante. Pietro posa sa main sur la hanche de Clint et le caressa à nouveau. Il attrapa le membre de celui ci. Clint tenta de le lui enlever mais Pietro lui mordit l'oreille.

Clint gémit, puis le plus jeune lécha son oreille et lui susurra. "Faites l'amour à votre femme. Je m'occupe de vous." chuchota encore une fois Pietro.

Clint continuait à caresser sa femme pendant que Pietro le caressait lui. Pietro se tourna et attrapa un préservatif. Clint tenta de se retourner pour voir ce que faisait Pietro.

" Chuttt. Prenez la.." chuchota t-il encore. Clint se releva et les regarda tout les deux. Laura le regardait avec étonnement et envie. Pietro lui balisait.

"Je.. Je vais vous regarder... Pietro... Fait la jouir." Pietro le questionna du regard. Laura également. J'ai envie de vous voir. À deux. Ajouta le patron déterminé. Pietro glissa sa main sur la poitrine de Laura, Puis descendit le long de ses hanches, tout en regardant son amant dans les yeux. Il ne voulait plus de lui? Clint le regarda droit les yeux sans défaillir. Pietro baissa les yeux puis attrappa les tétons de Laura dans sa bouche. Puis sa main glissa entre son l'entrejambe. Clint vit un frisson parcourir le corps de sa femme. Pietro lui ferait autant d'effet qu'il ne lui faisait à lui même? Les doigts de Pietro accéléra leurs mouvement. Laura commença à gemir. Pietro attrapa une capote et l'enfila sur lui tout en fixant Clint dans les yeux. Le regard perçant et les traits presque en colère de son amant ne mettait pas à l'aise le barman. Pietro avait bien comprit que Clint lui repprochait quelque chose, alors pour se faire pardonner, il obeit a clint. Et pénétra la femme de son patron à contre coeur. Pietro s'enfonça en elle et commenca à accélérer ses va et vient.

Ses doigts caressant son propre sexe, Clint se masturbait en regardant sa femme se faire prendre par son amant. Il en devenait... Jaloux... Jaloux que Pietro pénètre sa femme et jaloux que Laura se faisait pénétrer par Pietro. Le barman commença à gemir lui aussi. Et Clint n'en pouvait plus de les entendre gémir sans rien faire. Il s'approcha d'eux et les sépara en douceur.

Il s'incrusta entre eux. Laura contre son torse, et Pietro contre son dos, Clint pénétra sa femme, il attrapa la fesse de Pietro puis tourna son visage vers lui. "Désolé." Murmura t-il.

Pietro fit un rictus, c'était sa femme après tout. Clint attrappa la main de Pietro et la glissa sur ses pectoraux. Pietro caressa les abdos de Clint puis glissa sur ses hanches. Clint se serra un peu sur sa femme. Puis il sentit une main caresser ses testicules entre ses jambes. Il souleva légèrement sa jambe pour laisser Pietro le caresser. La main de Pietro se plaqua sur leurs sexe à Laura et à Clint. Ce qui excita Clint de plus belle. Il caressa les cuisses de Pietro. Le plus jeune, sa main maintenant humide, tenta de se frayer un chemin en Clint. Un doigt s'immisça en lui, puis il ne tarda pas à en glisser un deuxième. Clint plaquait sa femme contre lui. Il ne la lâchait pas. Il commençait à se retrouver sur elle au lieu d'être sur le côté. Les gémissement de Laura et la bouche de Pietro non loin de son oreille qui gémissait lui aussi en masturbant de son autre main. l'excitat encore plus.

Il plaqua Laura sur le ventre et se positionna sur elle. Les va et vient de Clint étaient ausi rapide que les doigts de Pietro en lui. Laura se redressa sur ses genoux de plus en plus et finissa par être dans la position de la levrette.

Clint attrappa les hanches de sa femme et accélera ses mouvements. Puis il regarda Pietro. "Prend moi Pietro."

\- Vous êtes sûre Clint? Demanda Pietro inquiet.

\- Pietro... Murmura Clint. Prend moi. Insista Clint.

Pietro retira ses doigts puis caressa son dos. Il sortit le gel et en passa sur lui avant de tenter de le pénétrer. Pietro entendit Clint geindre puis petit à petit, il le sentit se détendre jusqu'à gémir. "Pietro..." Lacha t-il... Il pénétrait sa femme et c'était le prénom de Pietro qu'il prononçait. "Laura... " se reprit t-il... Celle ci gémissait de plus en plus fort... Jusqu'à qu'elle eut un orgasme. Elle se retira et se mit sur ses tibias face à son homme. Elle l'embrassa et redressa le torse de son mari... Pietro glissa lentement sous lui pour suivre les mouvements que laura leur imposait. Clint était presque assit sur Pietro. Laura attrapla les mains de Pietro posées sur les hanches de son mari et les attira sur le torse de Clint. elle dirigea les caresses de Pietro. Elle fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à son sexe qu'il prit dans sa main. Clint ne savait plus où il était... Ses yeux fermés il ne pensait qu'à Pietro. Au plaisir qu'il prenait avec lui. Laura recula sur le lit et s'assit, le dos posé contre la tête de lit. Elle regardait son mari se faire pénétrer et caresser par un homme. Et surtout voir son mari prendre un tel plaisir. La main gauche de Clint était plaqué sur la cuisse de Pietro, la droite avait attrapé le cou de Pietro. Les yeux toujours fermés, Clint gémissait de plus en plus fort... "Pietro... Pietro..." Murmurait il.

\- Oh Clint. gémissait Pietro à son tour... "Lâchez vous Clint... Ooooh."

" Pietro.. Oui... "

Clint accéléra les mouvements, puis approcha ses lèvres de celles de Pietro. Leurs langues glissèrent l'une contre l'autre puis Clint finit par jouir, Pietro sortit de Clint et continua à se masturber. Laura s'approcha d'eux. Clint se tourna vers Pietro les yeux embués. Laura défit le latex de Pietro et posa ses lèvres sur celui ci. Clint la regarda puis regarda Pietro en froncant les yeux. Le plus jeune attrapa le plus vieux et l'incita avenir jouer les troubles fêtes. Clint s'approcha et passa sa langue sur le sexe de Pietro en caressant en même temps la langue de sa femme. En moins de deux minutes Pietro se répandit sur eux.

Laura embrassa aussitôt son mari. Leurs lèvres étaient toutes recouvertes de ce liquide blanchâtre. Elle défit le baiser. "Merci mon amour."

Clint fut choqué de ses mots. Tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était pour lui et lui seul et non pas pour elle. "De rien." Réussit tout même par dire. Avant de regarder son amant qui le fixait également. Clint scella ses lèvres à celles de Pietro. "merci Pietro." Murmura Clint en le fixant.

\- Merci à vous. Bafouilla Pietro en se levant. "Je.. Je dois me préparer." Dit Pietro avant de ramasser ses fringues et de disparaître.


	10. Chapter 10

ça vous dit un nouveau chapitre? Je suis sûr que oui. Un chapitre entier basé sur Clint et Pietro.

Je vous laisse le lire.

Enjoy. It. Kiss.

* * *

Hawkeye Night Club

Chapitre 10

.

Comme tout les soirs, Clint fit le tour de la discothèque pour saluer ses employés, il fit d'abord un détour au bar pour prendre son cocktail.

Pietro sourit aussitôt qu'il vit son patron s'installer au bar.

\- Un Stony patron?

\- Un Stony? Pourquoi pas. Lui répondit Clint souriant.

Pietro se mordit la lèvre et s'exécuta.

Clint était toujours aussi amusé et subjugué de voir son barman manipuler ses shakers. Pietro lui servit son cocktail puis celui ci le prit et fit le tour de ses employés.

Tout les soirs c'était le même rituel Clint venait chercher un cocktail puis faisait le tour de la discothèque, il restait quelques fois en compagnie des barman, quelques fois avec les serveuses, avec les danseurs, les videurs ou même avec quelques clients.

* * *

On était samedi, et c'était au tour de Clint de fermer la boutique. Clint faisait le tour de la pièce pendant que Pietro terminait de ranger le bar avec Natasha.

Le patron finit par s'asseoir au bar. Natasha lui servir aussitôt un verre, elle le connaissait par coeur. Les trois employés entendirent les danseuses rirent entre elles en sortant. Puis les danseurs vinrent lui dire bonne nuit un par un. Sous les yeux d'un jaloux qui essayait de ne pas éclater ce verre qu'il essuyait.

\- Bonne nuit patron, à demain. Dit le premier danseur en lui souriant pleinement.

\- Bonne nuit boss. Enchaina le deuxième lui souriant également.

\- Bonne nuit à vous aussi. Répondit Clint souriant. Tu peux y aller Nath, je vais fermer au pire. Déclara le patron.

\- Ok, salut Clint. salut Pietro. Dit Nath en mettant sa veste et en partant aussitôt.

\- Ça va vous vous éclatez avec vos gigolos! Lança Pietro en essuyant un verre.

\- C'est pas des gigolos, c'est MES danseurs... Dit Clint en se marrant.

\- VOS danseurs? Demanda Pietro en posant son essuie-main violamment.

\- Je suis le patron. Dit Clint en souriant.

\- Vous êtes MON patron. Dit Pietro en fronçant les yeux. Il fit le tour du bar et choppa son patron a nouveau. Il se placa face à lui.

\- Écoutez vous pouvez vous taper n'importe quelle fille, je m'en tape, mais pas d'autre mec... Vous avez compris ?

Clint le regardait du haut de son tabouret. Presque subjugué par l'intonation de sa voix. Subjugué mais conquis. Il se mordit la lèvre...

\- T'es trop sexy quand t'es jaloux... Dit le patron.

\- Je suis pas jaloux... Je suis possessif, et ses mecs m'énervent, enfin des mecs... Pff se sont de vraies gonzesse. Ajouta le barman en soufflant d'agacement et regardant sur le côté, la tête haute.

\- Pietro... c'est pas bien de dire des choses comme ça. Dit Clint en riant.

\- Je dis ce que je veux... Cracha Pietro les yeux toujours rivés sur les étagères rempli de verres à présent propre et rangés puis il posa ses yeux sur Clint et lui pesta. "Patron!" Les yeux de l'employé atterissa sur les lèvres de Clint. Pietro choppa le cou de Clint et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Clint qui n'avait jamais était embrassé par Pietro dans une autre situation que durant leurs ébats, il profita de cette instant. Il lui agrippa aussi le cou. Leurs langues jouaient dans leur bouche. Clint glissa sa main sur les reins de Pietro et l'attira contre lui... Il se fraya un chemin sous le maillot très moulant de Pietro et remonta sa main sur son dos. Les lèvres de Pietro lâchèrent celle de Clint et se posèrent directement dans son cou, ce qui valut un gémissement de la part de Clint qui était à présent tout excité... "Pietro..." Lacha t-il...

\- Patron... Répondit Pietro dans le même état.

\- On ferait mieux de fermer la porte... Chuchota Clint.

\- Dépêchez-vous patron. Dit Pietro avant de s'écarter de lui... Clint resta un moment stupéfait, les yeux écarquillés et brillants de désir. Les lèvres humides en regardant cet homme faire de lui ce qu'il voulait... Puis se ressaisit. La porte! c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient cessé leurs activités.

Clint ferma aussitôt la porte et retourna vers Pietro toujours debout mais les bras et jambes croisés, appuyé sur le comptoir. Il attrapa la mâchoire de Pietro. "On en était où?"

\- Je sais pas, rappelez-le moi patron. Dit Pietro en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Clint plissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Tu me cherches de trop toi. Il agrippa fermement son employé, le souleva et l'assit sur le comptoir.

\- Vous êtes agressif patron... Titilla l'employé.

\- Oh.. Putain... Dit Clint en enlevant le maillot de Pietro. Le jeune avança ses fesses et enroula ses jambes autour de son dos puis il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux cours de son patron. Clint avait la tête au niveau du sternum de Pietro. Il embrassa ses pectoraux, puis il lécha les tétons de Pietro qui pointaient déjà. La langue de Clint resta un moment sur les pectoraux du jeune homme pour ensuite descendre sur ses abdos... Il s'amusait à faire des signes sur sa peau. Pietro deboutonna un à un les bouton de la chemise de son patron et mordilla son épaule en lui caressant le haut de son dos.

\- Ca va pas être pratique comme ça... j'aurais du y penser avant de te poser la dessus. Dit Clint en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Pietro.

\- J'aime bien moi... C'est sexe! Lacha Pietro en imitant un tigre affamé.

\- Mouais... L'arrière salle? Dit Clint d'un air coquin.

\- Pas trop... Dit Pietro en faisant une grimace.

\- Allez viens! Dit Clint en tentant de se faufiler... Mais Pietro serra ses jambes autour de lui. Pietro allez viens! C'est un ordre! Déclara Clint en fronçant les yeux. Le visage dur. C'était lui le patron.

Pietro vit la colère sur son visage. Il desserra les jambes en soufflant, Clint s'éloigna.

\- Tu sais quoi! J'en ai plus envie... Il posa les clefs de l'établissement sur le comptoirs. Le code de l'alarme est le 1707. Lacha Clint.

Pietro regarda les clefs sur le comptoir. Il n'était qu'un jouet? Très bien! se dit il. Il voulait jouer? Il allait jouer. Il sauta du comptoir et se dirigea vers le podium. il grimpa dessus et se trémoussa sur la barre.

\- Si je passe de barman à danseur, vous me prendrez sur le podium? Demanda Pietro en glissant ses mains sur son torse... J'y aurais le droit ? Hein! Continua de dire Pietro en glissant ses mains le long de son buste pour atterir sur les boutons de son Jean.

Clint avait les yeux rivés sur lui. La bouche ouverte, il épiait chaque mouvement, chaque geste, chaque parcelle de son corps.

\- Alors? Demanda Pietro qui venait d'enlever les bouton de son Jean... Il regarda Clint dans les yeux et fit glisser son jean en bas de ses pieds. Puis s'aggripa à la barre, fit une traction sur celle ci pour laisser descendre son jean. "C'est comme ça qu'ils font VOS danseurs ? Dit-il en passant sa jambes autour de la barre.

\- C'est comme ça. Oui. Dit Clint. "Mais il ne me font pas autant d'effet." Ajouta le patron excité à nouveau. Pietro sourit enfin.

\- Alors patron? qu'est ce que vous attendez? oh! Vous attendez que j'enlève mon boxer.. Humm... Pietro pinca ses lèvres. Puis se positionna devant la barre, il leva les bras et attrapa la barre dans ses mains puis fit glisser son corps tout le long. Il remonta ensuite, se retourna puis glissa ses doigts le long de l'élastique du boxer. Clint se mordit la lèvre, son coeur battait à toute allure. Et son membre réagissait. Pietro passa derrière la barre toujours dos à Clint, puis fit glisser son boxer jusqu'en bas de ses pieds en envoyant le tissus valser au bout de la pièce. Il s'accrocha ensuite à la barre et se laissa tourner jusqu'à atterir dans les bras de son patron chéri.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Clint embrassa aussiôt Pietro. Il le lâcha puis glissa ses mains de long de son dos puis enfin sur ses fesses... "Humm.." Gémissait le patron.

\- Vous aimez patron? Demanda le jeune

\- Oh que oui... Répondit Clint. Pietro passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis s'attaqua à la ceinture de Clint. Il s'agenouilla pour mieux la lui enlever, il défit aussitôt les boutons de son Jean et sortit le membre bien dur de Clint.

Les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de Clint, il passa sa langue sur son gland. Clint enserra les cheveux de son barman dans ses doigt. Le barman prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec le sexe de son patron. Ah! il voulait jouer et bien ils allaient jouer. Mais il ne serait pas le perdant. Pietro léchait doucement Clint puis prit son sexe en entier en sa bouche. Ses yeux toujours rivés dans son regard, il s'amusait à accélérer puis à décélérer. Puis s'amusait de nouveau à passer sa langue sur son gland puis sur son frein. Clint lacha les cheveux de Pietro pour se tenit à la barre, ses jambes ne le tenait plus, cet homme lui faisait un tel effet.

Des gémissements plus distinct résonnait dans la pièce. Le patron n'en pouvait plus. Pietro le regarda sans cesser de le sucer. Puis il retira sa bouche et souleva son sexe pour lécher ses testicules... Clint jeta sa tête en arrière. Puis Pietro reprit son sexe en bouche, il le regarda encore un moment. Voir Pietro le suçer lui procurait encore plus de plaisir.

Pietro leva les yeux puis lacha le sexe de son patron puis se releva. Il regarda Clint dans les yeux "Bonne nuit patron" Lacha Pietro puis il fit demi tour et descendit du piodium. Clint le regarda la bouche ouverte. Mais que faisait Pietro? Il regarda encore son barman ramasser son boxer puis son Jean.

"Pietro tu vas où?" Demanda le patron dans tout ses états.

\- Je rentre chez moi. Dit Pietro en bouclant sa ceinture. "Vous vouliez jouer avec moi. Vous avez perdu... Patron !" Dit il calmement.

Clint sauta du podium le pantalon ouvert la queue sortit. "Viens là !" Ordonna le patron.

\- Allez voir VOS danseurs. Et je suis pas à vos ordres. Je suis pas votre choses patron. Vous vouliez me prendre dans la réserve OK. Mais moi j'étais bien sur le bar. OK, on la déjà fait sur le comptoir, ça n'empêche que vous avez tout gâcher. Dit il en ramassant son maillot sur une des nombreuses tables basses.

\- Je... Je suis désolé... Pietro s'il te plait... Je suis désolé... On peut.. Toujours aller sur le bar... Dit Clint en s'approchant de Pietro

\- J'en ai plus envie... Clint posa des baisers sur le cou de Pietro, celui ci ferma les yeux. "Clint ..." Gémissait t-il.

\- Clint? C'est plus patron? Demanda le plus vieux en attrapant le maillot des mains de Pietro.

\- Parfois j'ai envie de vous appeler Clint. Avoua le jeune.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé... Laisse moi me faire pardonner. Clint reprit ses baisers dans le cou de Pietro et descendit sur sa clavicule... Puis embrassa ses tétons. Un autre gémissent se fit entendre... Clint emmena son jeune barman sur la table basse. Et embrassa ses abdos, puis passa sa langue sur son nombril. Il défit sa ceinture. Clint s'agenouilla face à la table. Pietro est assit au bord de la table et regardait Clint défaire sa ceinture. Clint sortir le sexe de Pietro puis attrappa le cou de Pietro et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il passa sa langue sur son gland. Il descendit ensuite sa langue le long de sa queue avant de la remonter ensuite sur son gland et l'enrouler de sa langue. Il regarda Pietro qui lui souriait à présent et souleva sa queue puis caressa ses bourses de sa langue. Il remonta sa langue le long de sa verge et fini par la prendre en sa bouche. Une de ses mains lacha sa queue et vint se plaquer sur son torse qui poussa le torse de Pietro contre la table laquée froide. Pietro eut un long frisson.

À genoux, Clint descendit le pantalon de Pietro jusqu'à ses pieds. Puis il retira sa bouche, il passa son corps sous les jambes de son barman en les levant. Il reprit le sexe de Pietro et continua ses va et vient sur lui. Il retira ses lèvres puis attrappa les cuisses de Pietro et les plaqua sur le torse de son amant. Il chopa une secondes fois ses testicules dans sa bouche puis doucement il caressa ses bourses avec sa langue. Les mains tenant les cuisses de Pietro fermement, Il descendit doucement sa langue vers son anus qu'il caressa du bout de sa langue. Il entendit de suite que sa plaisait au Maximoff. Clint remonta son visage. "Ça te plait? Lui demanda t-il sur un air coquin.

\- Oui patron... Murmura celui ci.

Clint lui sourit et attira les fesses du barman plus près du bord de la table. Il reprit la verge du barman dans la bouche. Il enfonçait sa bouche sur lui puis remontait lentement avant de sortir sa langue et l'appuyer sur son gland.

Une main tenant sa cuisse, une autre se faufila sur ses fesses, il caressa d'un doigt l'entrée de son anus tout en ne cessant pas de presser ses lèvres autour de lui. Il parvint par faire entrer un doigt en entier puis il accéléra ses mouvements pendant qu'un deuxième doigts rejoignait le premier. Pietro attrappa les cheveux de son patron. Et gémissait. Clint lacha la cuisse de Pietro et sortit une capote. Il l'enfila puis se redressa. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du barman et accrocha le bleu de ses yeux. Il glissa doucement en lui. Clint voyait le visage de son amant se crisper puis se détendre.

Pietro se redressa sur ses coudes, puis de sa main accrocha la nuque de Clint pour l'attirer contre lui. Leurs torses collés, les deux garçon accéléraient et décéléraient leurs mouvements, ils voulaient prendre leur temps, ils voulaient que ce moment dur des heures. Mais le patron ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Un long râle accompagna sa semence dans le latex. Pietro leva le visage de Clint. "Vous m'appartenez patron. Que je vous vois plus tourner autour de qui que se soit." Dit le barman calmement.

Clint sourit. "Compris, monsieur le barman." acquiesça celui ci.

\- Bien.. Et rendez vous demain... Chez moi... Wanda à rendez vous à 15h chez le médecin. Venez à 14h30. Ordonna Pietro en se mordant la lèvre.

\- OK... Je serais là... Clint plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Pietro. Son regard etait limineux et brillant. "Tout ce que tu voudras Pietro." Lacha le patron concquis

Pietro sourit et plaqua le visage de son patron contre lui. "Je tiens tellement à vous." Fini par avouer le barman.

Clint le visage enfoui dans le cou de Pietro sourit à cette révélation.


	11. Chapter 11

après un week end du tonnerre avec ma petite Scorpionne, je vous livre un chapitre assez agréable. Un treesome quelques peu surprenant. Je vous laisse lire.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Hawkeye Night Club

chapitre 11

.

Clint sifflotait en descendant les escaliers qui menait au Hawkeye. Depuis un moment, trois mois maintenant, il aimait passer du temps dans cette discothèque. Lui qui voulait fermer à un moment donné, ne voulait plus à présent. Il avait trouver quelques chose, enfin quelqu'un plus précisément qui le retenait.

Il alla chercher son cocktail au bar avant de faire son tour. Un tour rapide car son petit Pietro devait légèrement jaloux. Possessif dirait le barman.

Clint couchait presque plus avec Pietro qu'avec sa femme. Et il passait beaucoups plus de temps avec lui. Même hors de leur parties de jambes en l'air. Il aimait tellement passé du temps en sa compagnie. Il l'appréciait réellement.

Les deux amants se réunissaient parfois pour regarder un film, ou boire un café. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à parler de BD. Et oui, Pietro avait lu des tas de BD à la bibliothèque.

Clint commençait à apprécier Pietro comme d'un ami plutôt qu'un amant. Un petit ami en réalité. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était au moins bi. Et se posait des questions sur ses sentiments naissant envers Pietro. Peut être était il gay tout compte fait? Ça expliquerai pourquoi son couple partait en vrille. Pourquoi il avait toujours eu besoin de plus d'amour que celui de sa femme?

Clint regarda sa femme se préparer. Elle était magnifique, parfaitement poupounnée, elle s'apprêtait sûrement à sortir... Voir son amant. Il la regarda fermer la porte lorsque son téléphone sonna.

\- Tony qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi?

\- Dis, ton barman là. celui qui a modifié les flyers tu penses que je pourrais le rencontrer.

\- Je pense, oui.

\- Genial. Euh... T'as son numéro?

\- Perso non... Mais je connais ses horaires de boulot.

\- Pareil que les tiens... Lundi midi tu crois que c'est bon?

\- Lundi midi c'est noté.

\- À 11h chez moi.

\- OK.. On y sera.

\- Euh... Tu... OK... À lundi alors.

Clint raccrocha et décida de tenir Pietro au courant et pour voir aussi s'il se tape sa femme. Il frappa à la porte, ce fut la soeur qui lui ouvrit.

\- Salut Wanda. Dit Clint.

\- Bonjour Clint, je m'en vais, je vous laisse. Dit Wanda en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Clint entra dans le studio et s'assit sur le canapé, il entendait l'eau couler sur le corps de Pietro, il souriait béatement lorsque quelques minutes plus tard pietro sortit de la salle de bain.

"Bonjour clint." Dit pietro en l'embrassant avant d'allumer la cafetière. "Un café mon petit chéri?"

\- Oui... Merci. Dit Clint souriant à ce petit surnom.

\- T'as l'air tendu.. Constata le jeune.

\- J'ai cru que Laura était là. Avoua Clint en se mettant à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- Elle est parti souriante... Je me suis dis qu'elle avait rendez vous avec toi... Dit seulement Clint en enlevant son blouson.

\- Clint ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas coucher avec votre femme. Dit Pietro en lui tendant un café.

\- Ah bon? Dit Clint surprit mais heureux de l'apprendre.

\- Même si j'adore toujours nos moments à tout les trois. Je vous préfère vous. Avoua le jeune homme en s'asseyant à ses côtés, un café à la main.

\- Ah oui? Dit Clint en souriant timidement.

\- Oui. Dit Pietro en embrassant à nouveau son patron. Du coup j'évite votre femme. À chaque fois qu'elle m'appelle je suis occupé ... Sauf quand je sais que vous êtes avec elle. Je raterais votre petit cul pour rien au monde. Lança Pietro en riant.

Clit souriait face aux aveux de son barman. Il lui était donc presque fidèle à présent. Clint but une gorgée puis le regarda à nouveau.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de... De te taper ma femme... ou quelqu'un d'autre... Tu dois bien avoir d'autre fantasme à réaliser...

\- J'en ai oui... Mais avec vous, pas avec Laura. Et vous? Vous avez encore beaucoups de fantasme patron? Demanda Pietro en embrassant son cou.

\- Je... J'en ai oui... Avoua le patron.

\- Avec moi? Demanda le barman espiègle.

\- Biensure avec toi... Murmura Clint tout excité.

\- Seulement avec moi? Chuchota Pietro à son oreille... Même pas avec Laura?

\- Même pas... Mon dernière fantasme était un plan à trois avec un mec... Avoua le patron.

\- Ton dernière fantasme? Dis Pietro en retirant ses lèvres du cou de son patron.

\- Avec Laura. Rectifia Clint.

\- Ah et avec moi? Demanda aussitôt Pietro.

\- J'en ai plein... Rien ne me fait peur. Dit le patron en fronçant les yeux.

\- C'est sûre avec tout ce que vous avez deja fais. Dit Pietro en levant les yeux.

\- J'aime bien explorer. Répondit le patron en souriant.

\- Ça pour explorer! Vous avez explorez. Dit Pietro en riant.. Vous veniiez vérifier si votre femme était là où vous aviez une idée derrière la tête monsieur Barton?

\- Euh... Voir si ma femme ne se tapait pas MON amant... Et aussi car tu as un rendez vous d'affaire.

\- Un rendez vous d'affaire? Dit Pietro en levant un sourcil.

\- Tu sais le graphiste qui a commencé à faire les flyers, il veut te rencontrer...

\- Ah! Dit Pietro avant de poser sa tasse sur la table.

\- Lundi à 11h chez lui. Informa le patron.

\- Vous me filerez son adresse.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser avec Tony t'as tout faux je t'accompagne. Dit le patron en posant sa tasse lui aussi.

\- Vous croyez que je peux détourner tout les hétéros de cette ville? Dit Pietro en lui faisant les yeux doux.

\- J'espère bien que non sinon Laura ne trouvera plus d'amant... Elle voudra te récupérer. Tony est gay... Et je te lâche pas... Dis Clint.

\- Oh... Dis seulement Pietro en souriant.

\- et oui "oh"... Je viendrais te chercher à 10h-10h15. Informa le patron.

* * *

Du lundi, Clint était à 10h15 tapante devant le studio de Pietro. Les deux amants partirent en direction des appartement de Tony.

Le graphiste reçut les amants. Ils commencèrent à boire l'apéro, puis ils passèrent à table.

Tony fit des éloges à l'encontre de Pietro. Pour Tony, il avait beaucoups de talents en matière artistique. Il avait pas mal d'idée et arrivait à cerner les envies de la clientèle. Tony lui proposa même un poste sous les yeux ébahit de Clint.

Celui ci refusa l'offre bien évidemment. Il avait le meilleur patron qu'il avait espérer et aimait le monde de la nuit et son métier de barman.

Le repas se passa dans la convivialité, Tony parlait du travail de Pietro et racontait quelques petites anecdotes sur Clint.

Clint parlait du Hawkeye. Et Pietro parlait des nombreuses star qu'il avait pu rencontrer au Bush.

Ce fut vers 13h, que Tony se leva pour débarrasser les assiettes, Clint le suivit accompagné du plat.

\- Dis ton barman est pas mal du tout.

\- Il est.. Tony... Soupira Clint.

\- Quoi? Jai comme l'impression qu'il est assez ouvert... Dit Tony en se retournant vers Clint qui baissa les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Clint? Demanda son ami.

\- Rien... Chuchota Clint, toujours le regarda vissé à terre.

\- Clint, je te connais.. regarde moi. Dit Stark en relevant son visage. Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

\- Pas Pietro... Qui tu veux mais... Pas lui. Murmura Clint, la voix tremblante.

Tony le regarda les sourcils relevés. "Clinton Barton! Ne me dis pas que ... Dit Tony souriant à demi.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que Laura et moi... On était assez ... Murmura Clint.

\- Libertin oui... Je m'en souviens... J'aurais voulu m'inscruster d'ailleurs.

\- Pietro s'est incrusté... Finit il par dire. enfin non. Se reprit il. je me suis incrusté entre eux.

\- Oh! TU t'es incrusté? Mais... Il s'est rien passé entre vous.. Enfin je veux dire. vous caressez tout les deux ta femme. Mais vous ne vous touchez pas... Dit Stark en tentant de lire dans les yeux de son ami. Quoi? T'es devenu bi mon cher ami... comprit Tony. J'ai rêver t'entendre dire ça longtemps... Avoua Tony en passant ses mains sur les pectoraux de Clint.

\- Je vous dérange? Demanda Pietro qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

\- Non non Biensure que non euh... Bafouilla Clint.

\- Clint vient de m'avouer ce que vous faisiez... Et je dois dire que je suis tout excité. Dit Tony en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Clint fait toujours cet effet là. Déclara Pietro en souriant.

\- Pietro ne le tente pas s'il te plaît. Chuchota Clint.

\- C'est vous qui me tentez, pas lui... Dit Pietro en s'approchant des deux hommes.

\- Ouh la... Je dois vous laisser? Demanda Tony en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Vous pouvez rester. Répondit Pietro.

\- Le vouvoiement m'excite encore plus. Dit Tony en passant sa main sur les pectoraux de Pietro.

Pietro attrappa la main de Clint et la posa sur les pectoraux de Tony.

\- Pietro... Arrête... Souffla Clint

\- Quoi vous m'avez avouer samedi vouloir tout explorer. Explorons. Lança Pietro en attrapant la boucle de la ceinture de Clint.

\- Oh mon dieu. Murmura Clint.

Tony sourit et enleva le maillot de Clint pendant que Pietro s'était agenouillé devant Clint. Le PDG de Stark industrie caressa les pectoraux de son ami de lycée. Puis attrappa les cheveux de Pietro et suivi ses va et vient sur le membre de Clint. Clint se recula, une main derrière lui, il attrappa le plan de travail. Tony attrapa ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement avant de glisser sa langue sur son menton, son cou, puis en descendant le long de son torse.

Pietro lacha la queue de Clint et sucota son doigt avant d'écarter les jambes de Clint et de lui insérer un doigt. Clint gémissa aussitôt.

Tony regarda Pietro stupéfait. "Tu y vas direct toi."

\- Clint aime ça, hein Clint vous aimez ça..

\- Oh oui Pietro... Lacha Clint znen se cramponnant comme il le pouvait. Le pauvre homme avait les jambes tremblantes, il ne pouvait plus tenir sur elles. Tony s'agenouilla aux côté de Pietro et lécha le sexe de Clint. Pietro ressortit son doigt et inserra un deuxième.

\- Oh... Gemissait Clint... Pietro accéléra les mouvements de va et vient de ses doigts. Clint glissait lentement le long des placard de la cuisine équipé... Pietro le regarda et vit le visage de Clint, il amait ça. Avoir deux langues sur lui. il se souvint de la fois où Laura et lui lavaient lécher, il en avait joui directement. Mais Pietro ne voulait pas le voir jouir aussi vite. Il voulait que ce moment soit inoubliable pour Clint et qu'il dure aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. "Vous avez des capotes Tony?" demanda Pietro sans même le regarder.

\- Oh que oui. dit il en sortant de la cuisine.

Pietro continua son épopée sur Clint. Il prit entièrement son sexe en bouche. Tony arriva derrière Pietro et caressa le cou du plus jeune et le torse du plus vieu. Puis il glissa la capote sur le torse de Pietro. Pietro attrappa la capote, puis défit les bouton de son Jean. Il prit sa verge et la ceressa et fut rejoint par les mains de Tony collés derrière lui. Tony lui arracha la capote et l'enfila sur son sexe. "Mettez vous à quatre pattes patron." ordonna le barman. Clint gémit de bonheur et s'exécuta.

Pietro et Tony sourierent a la vue d'un Clint bien dressé. Pietro se mordit la lèvre avant de se placer. Et de pénétrer Clint en un coup.

"Il est bien ouvert en plus." dit Tony en caressant les fesses de Clint. Pitro entrait et sortait lentement pour faire durer le plaisir. Au bout de quelques va et vient il se retira. "à vous Tony." disdit Pietro en s'écartant de Clint.

Tony sourit et enfila une capote avant de pénétrer lui aussi Clint. Pietro se positionna face au visage de Clint et entra son penis dans la bouche de Clint. Pietro plaqua ses mains contre sa nuque pour donner la cadence.

"Allongez vous Tony." Tony le regarda étonné de cet ordre. Mais s'exécuta. Vous aussi, allongez vous sur Tony, sur le dos. Précisa t-il. Clint regarda Pietro, les yeux brillant la bouche ouverte. Il s'allongea sur Tony et entra le sexe de Tony en lui. "C'est bien vous avez tout compris..." dit Pietro à Clint.

\- Viens Pietro... Murmura Clint.

\- J'arrive ne soyez pas impatient patron. Lança Pietro en souriant. Pietro s'agenouilla et reprit le sexe de Clint dans sa bouche. Il n'avait pas débandé, bien au contraire. Clint passa ses jambes autour du buste de Pietro. Et gémit de plus belle.

\- Pietro... Viens... Reprit Clint.

Pietro retira sa bouche, les jambes de Clint se défirent de son buste. Pietro se rapprocha de Clint et rejoignit Tony en lui. Il donna quelques coups, puis accéléra ses mouvements. Pietro posa ses mains sur la pliure des genoux de Clint et releva ses jambes. Il les plaça ensuite sur ses épaules et prit le sexe de Clint dans sa main.

\- Oh Clint... Gemissait Tony... Je savais que tu étais un putain de bon coup... Lacha celui ci.

Pietro fronca les yeux... Personne ne parlait de Clint comme ça... Il accéléra ses mouvements pour clore la partie de jambes en l'air au plus vite...

\- Pietro... Gemissait Clint...

\- Patron... Gemissait Pietro aussitôt.

\- Oh putain Clint... Dit encore Tony...

\- Tony... Murmura Clint dans tout ses états.

Pietro sentit de la jalousie en lui. C'était son patron, son Clint, son amant. Il lui appartenait, il était à lui. Son Clint. Son Clint... Son Clint... Il s'allongea contre son torse et attrapa sa bouche. "Clint... Murmura t-il... Je... Je tiens trop à vous... Clint... " déclara Pietro.

\- Oh Pietro... Moi aussi... Pietro... Je tiens trop à toi... Lui répondit le patron.

\- Oh... Clint! jouit Tony..

\- Pietroooo... Murmurait encore Clint. To- Tenta de dire Clint mais la main du plus jeune se plaqua sur sa bouche. Pietro refusait d'entendre encore une fois un autre prénom que le sien dans sa bouche. Il n'était pas jaloux de l'homme qui l'avait aidé à faire jouir Clint mais Tony aurait peut être pu avoir son Clint. C'était une éventualité qui avait jaillit dans le cerveau de Pietro.

\- Pietrooooo. Gémit clint. Un long râle résonna dans la cuisine. Pietro venait de jouir lui aussi.

Pietro regarda son amant et caressa sa joue. Clint attrappa la main de son amant et l'embrassa.

"j'espère que vous en avez profiter car c'était la première et la dernière fois... Estimez vous heureux que je vous laisse encore coucher avec votre femme." Dit Pietro en se relevant.

\- Oui Pietro ! Dis aussitôt Clint en souriant.

\- Qu'est ce que je donnerai pour qu'on me dise ça... Murmura Tony.

\- t'as pas de femme Tony! Ajouta Clint en se mettant sur ses jambes.

\- ça n'empêche que ton mec me fait bander... Dit Stark à Clint en enlevant le latex.

\- je suis son amant... Rectifia Pietro en faisant de même.

\- Amant ou pas il t'obeit à la baguette. C'est super sexy. Murmura Tony en se mordant la lèvre.

\- allez on doit y aller, votre femme nous attend. Déclara Pietro.

\- vous allez remettre ça avec sa femme? Demanda Tony subjugué.

\- avec ou sans elle, oui... Je dois avouer que je préfère l'homme dans le couple. Habillez vous patron on y va!

Clint sourit et se rhabilla avant d'attraper la main de Pietro et de le suivre dans le salon. Les deux amants s'habillerent, embrasserent Tony et partirent. Dans la voiture, ils se sourirent d'un air complice. " C'était un de vos fantasme monsieur?"

\- TU es mon fantasme, Pietro. Répondit dit celui ci.

Pietro le regarda de biais puis sourit. "C'est... Mignon... Alors? C'était un de vos fantasme.?"

\- J'y avais jamais vraiment pensé mais je dois dire que je suis pas déçu.

\- J'espère bien avec tout le mal que Tony s'est donné. Lacha Pietro.

\- Tout le mal? tout le bien oui. Dit Clint en se marrant.

\- N'oubliez pas, c'est la dernière fois. Dit Pietro en fronçant les yeux.

\- T'es jaloux? Demanda Clint taquin.

\- Possessif. Rectifia le jumeau

\- OK. Dit finalement Clint en posant sa main sur celle de son amant.

Du lendemain Clint profita de l'absence de sa femme pour passer du temps avec Pietro et Wanda. ils allèrent tout les trois au cinéma. Dans la salle sombre, les deux amant entrecroiserent leurs doigts. Clint se sentait comme un mari trompant sa femme. Alors que Laura le savait. Pourquoi se sentait il en faute?

Ils allèrent dîner ensemble tout les trois. En revenant Laura l'attendait pour regarder leurs series préférés. Elle avait tout préparer. L'apéro était posé sur la table basse. Il se posa sans rien dire et regarda la série. Il n'avait plus la même joie de se retrouver avec elle. Au soir, il ne la touche même pas. Il était en faute oui, car sa femme ne l'attirait plus. Mais aussi surtout il avait des sentiments envers Pietro et ca c'était une faute.


	12. Chapter 12

et voilà une suite. Tout n'est pas toujours tout rose. Nous sommes bientôt à la fin de la fic.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Alne.

* * *

Hawkeye Night Club

chapitre 12

.

Du mercredi, il descendit voir Pietro. Ils jouèrent à un jeux vidéo puis ils burent un café en parlant tout les deux. Pietro lui parla de son passé des nombreux foyer ou il avait été avec sa soeur. "T'as été en foyer... Je sais ce que c'est..."

\- Pourquoi tu l'as été aussi? Pardon vous avez été en foyer? Rectifia Pietro

\- TU as été en foyer. Et oui j'ai été en foyer. Déclara le patron.

\- VOUS avez été en foyer longtemps ? Insista Pietro.

\- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à me vouvoyer? Demanda Clint en caressant sa mâchoire.

\- Vous êtes mon patron. Repondit Pietro tout simplement avant de lui sourire en coin.

\- Pietro... Tu penses pas qu'on en es à un stade où tu peux me tutoyer? Demanda Clint.

\- J'ai trop de respecter pour toi, vous! Pour vous! Se reprit il.

\- C'est pas parce que je te dis TU que je te respecte pas pour autant... Et puis parfois tu me dis tu... Tu me respectes plus? Titilla le patron.

\- Si Biensure que si. Déclara Pietro en se mettant dans les bras de Clint.

\- C'est peut être parce que tu te sents à l'aise? Pietro... Tutois moi... Lacha Clint en basculant sa tête sur le crâne de Pietro.

\- Non.

\- Allez ... J'ai l'impression de n'être que ton patron. Avoua t-il en lui caressant la joue.

\- Pourquoi vous ne l'êtes pas. Qui suis-je pour vous patron? Demanda Pietro en levant son visage vers celui de Clint.

\- Mon amant... Conclus Clint en lui caressant la joue...

\- Suis-je que votre employé et amant monsieur? Demanda Pietro espiègle.

\- T'es bien plus que ça... Et tu le sais... Hein.. Pietro... Souffla Clint en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Clint... Je... Bafouilla le plus jeune en baissant les yeux.

Clint caressa le cou du plus jeune puis posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. "Je tiens à toi Pietro bien plus que tu ne le penses.

\- je... Clint ... Vous devriez y aller. Coupa Pietro.

\- Ouais j'y vais , je te laisse. Clint regarda son amant et lui caressa la joue avant de partir chez lui.

Au soir il fit comme d'habitude. Il fit le tour de ses employés et but son coktail.

* * *

Du jeudi, ils ne se virent pas. En tout cas pas dans la journée, Clint s'occupa toute la journée de la comptabilité de la boite. Et commença à faire les fiches de salaires. Ce ne fut qu'au soir, qu'il vit son Pietro. Il fit son tour et but son cocktail. Il remonta chez lui en milieu de la nuit, il ne se sentait pas d'aplomb. Il se mit dans son lit et ses seules pensées était pour Pietro. Il ne pensait qu'à lui et ça faisait déjà un moment mais à ce moment là il commençait à poser des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il tombait amoureux de lui, il le savait maintenant.

Dans ses draps il se posa des tas de questions. Il se demanda si Pietro ressentait la même chose que lui ou s'il était seulement son patron et son amant. Il était distant quand Clint parlait de ses sentiments et en même temps il était jaloux. Clint ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Du jeudi en apercevant le regard de Pietro, il sut ce qu'il l'attirait chez lui. Son regard, son sourire, sa spontanéité, sa joie. C'était ça qu'il aimait. c'était tout ça. Aimer?

Ce fut du vendredi où ses sentiments se confirmèrent un peu plus lorsque ses doigts effleurerent la peau de son amant et que celui ci frissonnait. Il aimait le caressait doucement. La douceur était au rendez vous lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Il n'était plus aussi graveleux avec lui. Et aussi sauvage qu'au début. Il aimait caresser sa peau. Embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps. Il se glissait en lui avec douceur et l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Il se serrait contre lui pour pouvoir sentir son parfum. Pour pouvoir entendre sa respiration lente mais intense. Pour pouvoir entendre son prénom dans la bouche de son amant.

Depuis quelques temps Pietro ne lui lançait plus des patron, c'était le prénom de Clint qu'il murmurait en gémissant de plaisir.. Et cela en disait beaucoup sur ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Lorsqu'il était avec Clint, c'était Clint et non plus son patron. Pietro commençait à faire la part des chose entre le patron et l'amant. Même s'il avait toujours du mal avec son inconditionnel vouvoiement.

Tout les deux se faisait l'amour avec douceur et non plus sauvagement ou purement sexuel. C'est sensuelle et plein de douceur. Ils s'aimaient.

Du samedi, ils se lançaient tout deux des regards enjôleurs. Ils commençaient à avoir de plus en plus de mal à cacher leurs amours l'un envers l'autre. Surtout la nuit, lorsque que Pietro était au bar et que Clint faisait son boulot de patron. Les deux hommes se regardaient et enviaient la personne qui parlait avec l'autre. Ils commençaient à être tout deux jaloux de n'importe qui.

La jalousie de Clint se confirma du dimanche lorsque Clint était avec ses danseurs et qu'il vit au loin son amant rire avec un inconuu. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Voir Pietro dans tout ses états devant un étrangers, devant un autre homme que lui même le faisait bouillir. Il se décida à aller tout de suite au bar avant d'aller voir ses videurs. Il s'assit au bar. "Pietro?"

\- Bonjour parton. Dit seulement Pietro en attendant sa commande.

\- Salut, tu me fais un coktail s'il te plait? Demanda le patron jaloux de l'homme trois tabouret plus loin.

\- Biensure patron. Dit seulement le barman en se tournant.

Clint suivi ses yeux son amant faire son coktail Pietro lui déposa le cocktail devant et continua à parler avec ce gars. Ils étaient trop loin pour que Clint entend la conversation et ça l'enervait. Il avait l'impression que son mec, non que son amant l'ignorait complètement et ça le rendait fou. Il but son coktail. Et parti voir ses videurs. Il parti ensuite fumer sa clope, énervé et jaloux à mort. Il rentra et s'installa à une table, Laura vint le rejoindre. Clint lui sourit faussement. Elle commanda deux verres et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari. Qui lui épiait chaque mouvements de son barman. Le sang bouillant à l'intérieur, les yeux ne le lâchant pas, Clint but son verre.

Pietro croisa le regard de Clint. Et lui sourit pendant qu'il parlait avec son nouvel ami. Clint se demanda s'il devait dire à son employé qu'il fallait qu'il bosse plutôt que de draguer les clients mais celui-ci pouvait le balancer et avouer à sa femme que son cher mari avait des sentiments envers lui. Clint ne fit rien, il resta là à le regarder. Laura lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Pietro lui aussi l'épiait à présents. Les gestes de Laura envers Clint énervait aussi le barman bien qu'elle était sa femme et qu'elle avait tout les droits. Elle l'embrassait, le touchait, le caressait. Et ça énervait fortement le barman. Clint ne resta pas longtemps là. Il monta se coucher. Il en avait marre de voir son amant se faire draguer comme ça et surtout voir son amant céder à ce mec.

Dans son lit, Clint bouillonnait, il n'arrivait pas à dormir surtout en pensant à Pietro qui se fait draguer. Il se leva et prit une bouteille avant de se poser dans son bureau. Le patron picola pendant qu'il vérifiait les bons de commandes et les bons de livraisons de ses fournisseurs.

Il était près de 5h du matin lorsque Clint s'endormit devant son écran. Ses doigts encerclant sa précieuse bouteille.

À 12h, un léger mal de tête le réveilla. Il marcha comme un zombie vers la cuisine et plongea une aspirine dans l'eau. Il se réchauffa un café. Puis après avoir déjeuner parti sous la douche. Sa femme dormait, lui se posa dans le canapé. La tête en vrac, il pensait encore à son barman. Il descendit au Hawkeye. C'était jour de livraison. Pietro était seul, Jay était une fois de plus en retard. Le livreur était là, il s'embrouilla encore avec le chauffeur, d'après ses calculs effectués dans la nuit, ils leur devaient des retour de consignes. Le livreur parti, Clint en profita pour parler avec Pietro. Il le coinça dans la réserve. "Alors tu t'es éclater hier?!" Dit le patron en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Pardon? Dit Pietro en rangeant des bouteilles.

\- Fait pas l'innocent. J'ai bien vu qu'il te plaisait. Lacha le patron toujours dans la même position.

\- C'est un habitué. Déclara le barman en continuant à bosser.

\- Et alors quoi? Il a le droit de te draguer et toi tu sents redevable parce que c'est un habitué? Demanda Clint en enlevant ses bras de son torse.

\- Vous êtes jaloux? Demanda Pietro en se tournant vers lui.

\- Ça tamuse? Demanda le patron en fronçant les yeux.

\- Et vous.. Ça vous amuse de vous laisser embrasser par votre femme en me regardant... Et il s'est rien passé avec lui, on a juste discuté. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Encore heureux! Clint s'approcha de Pietro, il agrippa la nuque de Pietro et plaque son front contre le sien. "Tu m'appartiens Pietro. T'es à moi. Et à personne d'autre."

Pietro plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Clint. "Je.. Je suis désolé... Il s'est rien passé je vous le jure." se défendit le barman.

\- J'espère bien... Pietro putain... Clint remonta la mâchoire de Pietro et l'embrassa. "Je t'aime Pietro" Lui avoua t-il avant de lui donner un autre baiser.

Il furent surpris par la porte battant qui s'ouvrit devant eux. "Pardon." Dit Jay en sortant immédiatement de la réserve.

\- Et merde... Lacha Clint en s'agripant plus au cou de Pietro.

\- Je... Je suis désolé... Vous croyez qu'il va nous balancer? Demanda Pietro mal à l'aise.

\- J'en sais rien... Je... J'irais lui parler. Dit Clint en se détachant de son amant. Ça va aller? Demanda Clint en lui caressant la joue.

\- Restez la... enfin je veux dire. Pendant... Bafouilla le barman.

\- OK.. Je partirais quand il s'en ira. Je vais chercher les caisses. Dit Clint en sortant de la réserve. il lui apporta une caisse, puis une autre. Puis les deux employés rangèrent la livraisons. La livraison fini Pietro parti aussitôt. Le tête pendante vers le bas, gêné par la situation.

Clint continuait à ranger les bouteilles. il préféra attendre que Jay ait digérer cette histoire avant d'aller lui parler.

Du lendemain Laura parti dés le matin, ça arrangé Clint qui descendit aussitôt voir son petit barman préféré. C'est Wanda qui lui ouvrit. Pietro dormait encore. Clint lui apporta un café au lit. Enfin au clic clac. " Bonjour mon petit amour." Déclara Clint en soufflant sur les cheveux de Pietro.

\- Bonjour patron. C'est gentil de m'apporter le café au lit. Dit Pietro souriant à la vue de son patron.

\- Alors que vas tu faire de ta journée? Demanda Clint.

\- Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire? Retourna Pietro.

\- Je fais passer la journée avec mon chéri. Déclara le patron souriant.

\- Oh quel chance à t-il? Dit Pietro

\- C'est moi qui ait de la chance. Dit Clint en embrassant le cou de Pietro.

\- Ah oui? Demanda Pietro en caressant les cheveux de son patron. "Hummmm." Gemissait Pietro. Clint choppa ses lèvres de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Hep hep hep! pas de bagarre! Déclara Wanda.

\- Toi tu écoutes trop les clients. Lacha Clint en riant de sa phrase. C'était la phrase que lançait les clients habitués lorsqu'un couple s'embrassait.

Clin ordonna à Pietro d'aller à la douche puis il l'emmena se balader sur la plage. Ils dejeunèrent ensuite au resto puis ils continuèrent leur ballade. Clint emmena Pietro sur le sable. Il l'entoura, leurs visages face à l'océan. Pietro enveloppa les bras de Clint l'entourant. "Tu sais que je t'adore Pietro."

\- Je sais... Dit seulement Pietro souriant.

\- J'irais parler à Jay demain. Je... Au pire... Je... C'est pas bien. Je le menacerais de le virer.

\- Vous êtes sérieux?

\- Je veux pas te perdre. Répondit Clint. Celui ci embrassa le cou de son amant. Ça te dis de dîner avec moi ce soir!? Et.. On pourrait finir la soirée ensemble... À l'hôtel... Je sais ca fait glauque... Mais .. J'ai envie d'être qu'avec toi... Bien que ta soeur ne me dérange pas, c'est juste..

\- OK... Patron. Dit Pietro en riant du désarroi de Clint.

Les deux amants se balladerent le long de l'eau puis il allèrent se promener en ville.

Ils allèrent manger au resto, à deux. Ils étaient radieux tout les deux. Heureux tout les deux d'être là. Clint reçu un appel de Laura lorsqu'il était au resto. Il lui dit qu'il était avec Natasha et qu'il dormirait chez elle. Pietro sourit à cette révélation. " Il faut que j'appelle Nath du coup."

Clint composa aussitot son numéro. "Nath! Ouais c'est moi. Euh... Si ma femme appelle tu peux lui dire que je suis chez toi... Et que je suis défoncé et que du coup je reste chez toi?

\- T'exagère Clint.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

Clint raccrocha. Je suis à toi.

\- Je vous adore patron. Vous êtes le meilleur.

\- Oh... Ça tombe bien tu es le meilleur barman et mon employé préféré...

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Pietro sourit pendant que le voisin de table les regardait avec mépris.

\- On y va mon cheri?

\- On y va patron.

Les deux amants partirent. Clint passa son bras autour des épaules de Pietro et l'emmena jusqu'à à leur chambre. La chambre était luxueuse. Clint n'avait pas lésiné sur le choix. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et alluma la télé.

\- On va regarder la télé? Demanda Pietro.

\- On va boire un verre. Dit Clint en ouvrant le mini bar.

\- Carrément un mini bar.

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi ... Il y a même une baingnoire. Allez sert nous l'apéro! Je m'occupe du bain. Dit Clint en allant dans la salle de bain.

Il fit couler leur bain, puis il rejoignit Pietro dans la chambre. Le bain coule on a juste le temps de boire un verre à deux. Pietro lui donne son verre. Les deux amants trinquerent les yeux dans les yeux. Ils burent leurs verres en parlant et en calinant en même temps. Puis Clint emmena son amant dans l'eau.

Clint était assis dans la baignoire, Pietro se faufilait entre ses jambes. Clint carressa aussitôt le torse du barman. Pietro se laissa aller. Clint embrassa aussitôt son amant dans le cou. Et attrappa son sexe et le massa doucement dans l'eau. Il entendait Pietro respirait fortement. Pietro laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de Clint. Ses mains agripperent les cuisses de son amant. Clint continua ses baisers dans le cou du plus jeune tout en massant son sexe. Il pouvait apercevoir le font de celui ci perler. La respiration de Pietro s'accéléra. Puis des gémissements suivirent. Pietro tenta de dégager la main de Clint.

\- Laisse toi faire.

\- Clint... Je vais ..

\- Vas y... Détend toi...

\- Oh... Oh... Han... Clint... Han... Pietro jouit dans l'eau. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses mains crispés étaient sur les cuisses de Clint.

\- Bon on a plus qu'à vider l'eau... Et se doucher...

\- Hum.. Fit seulement Pietro encore tout retourné.

Ils prirent rapidement une douche puis ils se glissèrent dans les draps. Les deux amants sendormirent l'un contre l'autre. C'était tout ce qu'ils voulaient s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.


	13. Chapter 13

Et nous voilà à l'avant dernier chapitre. Voir le dernier... Le 14 sera plus comme un épilogue. J'espère que cet histoire assez... Classe M vous a plu. Je vous fais a tous de gros baisers et je vous laisse lire.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

 **Hawkeye Night Club**

chapitre 13

.

Pietro se réveilla le premier. Il caressa la joue de son amant. "Bonjour patron."

\- Bonjour mon amour, t'as bien dormi?

\- Avec toi. Conclut Pietro.

\- Il est quel heure? Demanda Clint en s'étirant.

\- 10h, on doit libérer la chambre à quel heure?

\- 11h, je crois. On prend une douche à deux? Sinon on aura pas le temps.

\- Euh... On va la prendre séparément sinon on prendra encore plus de temps.

\- Ouais mais on économisera l'eau. Se justifia le plus vieu.

\- N'importe quoi. Dit Pietro en allant dans la salle de bain.

Clint profita pour réserver dans un resto. Puis prit sa douche lui aussi.

Les deux amants allèrent ensuite déjeuner. Puis Clint proposa d'aller au ciné. Dans la salle sombre, les deux amants s'embrassaient et rataient tout le film mais ils s'en foutaient. Ils allèrent ensuite boire un café et déguster un bonne pâtisserie avant de se ballader en centre ville.

Il est 18h et les deux hommes ne voulaient plus se quitter. Clint décida de dîner ensemble et qu'il irait au Hawkeye en rentrant pour coincer Jay qui faisait l'ouverture.

Ils dînèrent une seconde fois ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils étaient tellement heureux d'être à deux.

Clint et Pietro revinrent au Hawkeye. Pietro alla dans son studio retrouver sa soeur et sans doute tout lui raconter, Clint lui, prépara le bar, il attendit que Jay arriva.

Celui ci entra, le salua puis alla en réserve pour sortir les fûts et les caisses de bouteilles.

\- Jay...

\- Oui... Répondit le barman en rangeant les bouteilles.

\- À propos de lundi.

\- Je vous écoute. Dit alors l'employé sans cesser son travail.

\- Je voulais m'assurer que...

\- Je vous balance pas. Que je ne dise pas à la patronne que vous vous tapez le nouveau barman. Lacha Jay. Il fit une pause et reprit. Je ne vous aime pas, vous le savez. Ça me regarde pas ce que vous faites. Mais j'aime pas les patrons qui usent de leurs pouvoir pour se taper leurs employés.

\- C'est pas ça du tout... Tenta de se défendre Clint.

\- Je m'en tape! Cracha l'employé énervé.

\- Vous vous en tapez? Dit Clint en se marrant à moitié.

\- Quoi vous croyez que vous me faites peur? Virez moi! je m'en tape! j'irais vous balancer. Que vous me virez ou pas. Fini par dire Jay en fixant à présent Clint dans les yeux.

\- OK... Dit Clint en ne le lâchant pas du regard. Je te préviens Jay tu fais chier Pietro, je te rentre dedans. J'en ai rien à foutre du Hawkeye et de ce que tu peux dire. Je te défonce! Menaça le patron d'un doigt sur les pectoraux du barman.

\- D'accord patron! De toute façon je peux en vouloir à Pietro, c'est qu'un gosse. Se taper son patron quoi de mieux hein! Continua de dire L'effronté.

Clint fronca les yeux et monta chez lui pour voir un peu sa femme. Celle ci se préparait dans la salle de bain.

Elle ne lui posa pas plus de question que ca. Ils se prépara lui aussi. Puis ils descendirent au Hawkeye. Clint était anxieux. Il avait peur que Jay ne le balance. Il fit son tour comme d'habitude il finit sa soirée au bar. Il ferma l'établissement avec ses employés puis alla se coucher.

* * *

Il se leva en début d'après midi. Prit une douche et mangea avec Laura. Clint lança qu'il allait faire un tour. Il prit sa bagnole et parti la garer plus loin avant de revenir à pied chez Pietro.

Celui ci lui ouvrit la porte, le sourire aux lèvres et le prit directement dans ses bras. "Bonjour mon amour."

-Tu m'as trop manqué. Dit Clint en l'embrassant.

Pietro accrocha la nuque de Clint et l'emmena à l'intérieur puis il ferma la porte. Clint enleva le t shirt de Pietro et caressa ses pectoraux. Pietro enleva sa veste et son t shirt. Et fit de même. Pietro emmena Clint sur le canapé. Ils s'allongèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Clint se mit à califourchon sur Pietro et commença à embrasser la clavicule de Pietro et descendit sur ses pectoraux puis descendit sur ses abdos. Clint sentait la respiration de Pietro s'accélérer et voyait sa cage thoracique se soulevait avec du mal. Il se releva et posa ses mains sur sa ceinture. Il déboucla sa ceinture et ouvrit un à un tout ses boutons. Il lui sourit. Pietro lui rendit son sourire. Clint se leva et enleva le pantalon de Pietro. Celui ci tenta de se relever.

"Non... Reste là..." Ordonna Clint en s'essayant à nouveau sur ses cuisses. Il se pencha et embrassa à nouveau son buste. Il descendit ses lèvres sur ses abdos puis lécha son nombril puis il embrassa son pubis. Il descendit sur son sexe, toujours enfoui sous le tissu de son caleçon. Doucement, Clint baissa le caleçon de Pietro et posa ses lèvres sur son sexe.

Pietro tressaillit, ce qui valut à Clint un sourire. "Vous voulez jouer avec moi?"

\- Je veux te faire l'amour Pietro. Clint passa sa langue sur le long de son sexe. Puis joua avec son frein.

\- Déshabillez-vous Clint.

Clint sourit puis obéit. il se redressa et défit sa ceinture tout en regardant son aimé dans les yeux. Il se mit debout, se mit nu, puis posa à nouveaux ses lèvres sur le sexe à présent tendu de Pietro. Celui ci plaqua ses mains sur le crâne de Clint. Clint prit le sexe de Pietro en entier en sa bouche et commença à faire ses petits va et viens sur lui. Les gémissements et la respiration devinrent plus rapide. "Clint..." Gemissait Pietro.

Clint le lâcha et grimpa le long du corps de son amant, il choppa ses lèvres. Pietro caressa le dos de Clint puis remonta sa main dans ses cheveux. Clint le regarda dans les yeux. "Pietro... Prends moi..." Lui demanda Clint dans les yeux.

\- Vous êtes sûre patron.

\- Je t'aime. Fut sa réponse. Pietro le regarda un moment dans les yeux. Puis lui sourit. Clint lui rendit son sourire et ouvrit le tiroir de la table basse en sortit du gel et des capotes. Il se redressa et s'assit une seconde fois sur ses cuisses. Il défit l'emballage et enfila la capote sur le sexe de Pietro. Il s'avança et placa le sexe de Pietro entre ses fesses. Puis il attrappa le gel et en passa entre ses fesses. Il s'allongea sur le torse de Pietro et lui prit son cou. La douceur de sa peau faisait tressaillir le patron. Il aimait embrasser son cou. Pietro tenta de glisser tout doucement un doigt en Clint. Mais il était légèrement crispé. Clint se redressa et regarda son amant confus. Pietro attrappa le sexe de Clint et le massa. Le patron ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par les va et vient des doigts de Pietro sur son sexe et en lui à présent. Clint se laissa retomber sur Pietro. "Je vous laisse faire... Allez y a votre rytme."

Clint prit le sexe de pietro et le replaça. Puis il s'enfonça sur son sexe tout doucement. Le gland enfoui, Clint se decrispa. "Fais moi l'amour Pietro."

\- Oh Clint... Murmura Pietro. Pietro fit de petit va et vient. Doucement, il s'enfonçait en Clint. Il entendait la respiration de Clint s'accélérer. Puis les gémissements arrivèrent. Le plus jeune accéléra ses mouvements en s'enfonçant de plus en plus en lui. Pietro caressa le dos de son amant d'une main et de l'autre plaqua son visage dans son cou. Il aimait les baisers de Clint. Il aimait tout de cet homme. Mais ses baisers étaient pour lui l'apothéose. Clint tenait fermement l'épaule de Pietro et sa nuque de l'autre main. Sa bouche collé à son cou. "Oh... Clint..." Lâchait Pietro.

C'était la première fois que Pietro entrait en lui, et bien qu'au départ Clint semblait tendu, il était à présent très à l'aise. Il donnait lui même la cadence. Clint lacha progressivement ses lèvres du cou de Pietro mais sa main serrait de plus en plus sa nuque. Les gémissements de Clint vinrent plus rapides et plus intenses. Pietro était dans le même état que son patron. La bouche ouverte les yeux fermés. Pietro jouit en lui.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi puis Clint embrassa son bien aimé. Pietro se leva, enleva la capote et revint à ses côtés.

Clint prit son amant dans ses bras. Pietro etait recroviller sur son patron. Sa jambe et son bras l'entourant. Clint caressait la joue de Pietro d'une main et envellopait son amant de son bras gauche. "Je pense que Jay nous balancera."

\- Conard... Qu'est ce qu'il en a à froutre? Sérieux...

\- Il m'aime pas. Il m'a jamais aimé. Donc voilà s'il peut me foutre dans la merde, il le fait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire?

\- Que veux tu faire?

\- J'en sais rien... On.. Vous voulez qu'on arrête?

\- Sûrement pas... Pietro il faut que je te dise... Je.. Clint remonta le visage de son amant pour voir ses yeux. "Je t'aime... Je t'aime plus que ma propre femme. Tu penses pas qu'il serait tant que... Que je la quitte?"

\- De quoi? Vous voulez quitter Laura? Mais Clint...

\- Pietro je t'aime...

\- Moi aussi... Mais... Et la boite? Vous allez faire quoi?

\- Je vendrais... J'en ai marre de cette discothèque en plus. Ne t'inquiète pas. On trouvera un nouveau proprio tu seras pas sans emploi.

\- Je m'enfout... J'ai un bon CV mais vous, qu'est ce que vous allez faire?

\- J'en sais rien, je réfléchis. Si je vends. Je vends l'appart. Je pourrais acheter autre chose.

\- Quoi?

\- J'en sais rien encore... Avec Laura on a acheter un bar au début, c'était cool. On avait qu'un barman, Nath. C'était bien. On a vu trop grand ensuite je crois. On aurait dû se spécialiser. Au lieu d'ouvrir une discothèque. On a quoi de plus que les autres boites. Qu'est ce qui nous différencie des autres?

\- Le patron est sexy.

Clint rit puis reprit. "Un bar à cocktail ! ça c'est cool."

\- Je suis votre barman.

\- Tu me suivrais?

\- Pourquoi vous voulez divorcer?

\- Parce que je t'aime.

\- Bah voilà. Je vous suit Clint. je suis votre barman.

\- Je vais appeler un promoteur pour qu'il estime le prix de vente.

\- Déjà?!

\- Je peux plus me passer de toi et je sents que Jay va vite nous balancer. Je vais rompre avant que... Qu'il choppe Laura.

\- Bon... Wanda va pas tarder à arriver.

\- Oauis je vais profiter pour parler à LauraLaura. Dit Clint en se levant.

Ils allèrent se laver rapidement puis Clint remonta voir sa femme.

Elle était dans la cuisine buvant un café devant son magasine." Salut. Dit il en se servant lui aussi un café.

\- Salut lui. Répondit elle sans le regarder.

\- Laura... Il faut que... Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

\- T'as pas l'impression qu'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre? Dit il en s'asseyant.

\- Bah non.

\- Laura. On est jamais à deux.

\- Tu me repproche de n'être jamais là?

\- Non... Enfin si. Enfin on a tout les deux nos tord. Toi t'es toujours parti. Et le pire dans tout ça... C'est que ça me dérange pas plus que ça que tu en aille si souvent.

\- Tu veux faire quoi Clint? Tu veux me quitter?

\- Euh.. Je, j'en sais rien.

\- Tu veux me quitter parce que je suis jamais là?

\- Non je veux te quitter parce que ... Parce que ça me dérange pas que tu sois pas là.

\- Tu m'aimes plus?

\- Si... Mais...

Laura se leva et parti dans la salle de bain. Elle s'enferma. Clint attrappa une bouteille et but quelques gorgée. Laura débarqua les joue rougit par les larmes. "Je suis désolé Clint je voulais pas. David est très.. Très demandeur. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'aime bien être avec lui. Je voulais pas te tromper! Je te jure. On s'était juré de jamais avoir des sentiments mais... Ne me quitte pas.

\- T'as des sentiments pour lui?

\- je... Ne me quitte pas Clint.

Clint but une gorgée. "Divorçons! Ce n'est pas contre toi Laura. Je ne t'en veux pas de me tromper, je te jure. C'est pas à toi que j'en veux, c'est à moi. Tu n'es jamais là, et ça me fait rien. Je m'enfout je crois que... Je crois que je t'aime plus comme avant."

\- Clint... Divorcer... C'est... Radical comme. Dit Laura qui avait du mal à réaliser.

\- Je sais.. Mais c'est la seule chose à faire je crois. Repondit seulement Clint.

\- Et le Hawkeye?

\- Il faudra vendre. Si... Tu veux que je m'en aille le temps de vendre, je le ferais.

\- On restera amis Clint. Clint...

\- Biensure, je tiens à toi, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es ... Tu es une des personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi. Laura, faut que je t'avoue quelques chose mais promet moi de ne pas faire d esclandre s'il te plait. Je ne dis rien pour... David... Tu.. Enfin... Clint boit une gorgée de scotch avant de lâcher. "Je te trompe moi aussi. J'ai des sentiments pour cette personne. Et Jay nous a grillé alors je crois qu'il va venir t'en parler."

\- C'est pas Nath!

\- Non! Nath c'est ... C'est ma soeur! tu deconnes non non... Enfin je...

\- C'est Wanda! Tu me dis que tu me trompes mais tu bouge jamais d'ici les seules fois où tu t'en va c'est avec les jumeaux..

Clint coupa sa femme. "C'est Pietro."

\- C'est.. C'est Pietro? Tu es...

\- Amoureux de Pietro, je crois que je suis gay, enfin je... Je le suis.. Puisque...

\- Pietro mon dieu et c'est de ma faute... Dit seulement Laura en se laissant tomber sur la table.

\- Mais non... Il lui attrappe le bras.

\- J'y crois pas... Mon mari est gay.

\- Je suis désolé... Murmura Clint.

\- Va t'en ! Va chez lui... S'il te plait... Je.. Lacha Laura en sanglitant.

\- Je comprends...

Clint descendit au bar et continua à boire. Il se commanda une pizza et mangea au bar. Natasha arriva peu de temps après. "Clint? T'es déjà la."

\- Je vais divorcer.

\- Au mon dieu. Dit Natasha plus surprise que choqué.

\- Et oui. Elle me trompe elle aussi de toute façon.

\- Mais vous le saviez. Enfin vous vous étiez mis d'accord. Dit Nath en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

\- On devait pas avoir de sentiments, elle en a pour son amant, j'en ai pour le mien.

\- T'es amoureux de Pietro? Demanda calmement.

\- Oui... Avoua t-il.

\- OK...

\- Et Jay nous a pisté, il nous a dit qu'il allait nous balancer donc j'ai préférer tout dire à Laura et divorcer.

\- T'as bien fait Clint. De tout lui dire. Laura débarqua à ce moment.

\- Ça y'est Nath est au courant? Lança Laura en soupirant.

\- Nath est devant toi! Lança la personne concernée.. "Laura... Si vous vous aimez plus c'est la meilleure chose à faire... Non tu crois pas? Et toi aussi tu le trompes... Laura... Je vous ai vu avec ton Jules donc ne lui repproche pas ça." balança Nath dans la foulée.

\- Laura on a des tords tout les deux. Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé mais s'il te plait ne t'en prend pas aux autres. Dit Clint sur la défensive.

\- Les autres c'est qui? Pietro? Demanda madame Barton énervé.

\- Entre autre oui, je .. Je m'en prend pas à David donc.. Ne t'en prend pas à lui. Il ne sait même pas que je vais divorcer. Il n'est au courant de rien alors s'il te plait, fait comme si on en avait pas parler... S'il te plait.

Laura ne répondit pas et Clint espérait que c'était positif.

Ils préparèrent le bar, puis les serveuses arrivèrent. Pietro commençait à 0h00 aujourd'hui. Laura l'ignora. Clint se posa au bar comme a son habitude. Puis parlait à droite et à gauche. Il s'enferma dans son bureau un instant. Il fit une petite sieste en attendant la fermeture. Puis rejoignit son équipe pour la fermeture. Laura monta, Clint la regarda monter. Nath proposa à Clint de venir dormir chez elle. Il refusa. Pietro comprit ce qu'il se passait. " Vous lui avez dit?"

\- Oui...

\- Putain... Cracha pieteo légèrement énervé et anxieux.

\- Il le fallait Pietro.

\- Vous... Elle vous a foutu dehors? Demanda aussitôt le plus jeune.

\- Je.. Je lui ai dit que je m'en allais, c'était le mieux à faire.

\- vous dormez au studio. Ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre. Clint acquiesça et fini de débarrasser avant de dire au-revoir à Natasha et de suivre Pietro. Les deux amants se prirent dans les bras et s'endormirent. Clint était soulagé, pour la première fois il dormait avec Pietro et n'était pas en faute. Laura le savait.

Le duo furent réveiller par Wanda qui leur apporta le café. "Bonjour les amoureux je vous ai fait un café. Alors vous m'expliquez parce que moi j'ai pas tout suivi."

\- Je vais divorcer. Dit Clint souriant à son amoureux.

\- C'est... C'est le mieux à faire je crois. Déclara la jumelle.

\- Je vais vendre le Hawkeye du coup et j'ai réfléchi je vais ouvrir un bar à cocktail, j'ai le meilleur barman de tout l'Amérique autant en profiter.

\- vous n'abusez pas un peu là? Dit Pietro en regardant son patron de biais.

\- Non.. T'es le meilleur.

\- T'aurais une place de serveuse? Demanda aussitôt Wanda.

\- Bien sûre...

\- Un bar à cocktail, c'est cool. Et vous avez un thème. Dit alors Wanda emballer par l'idée.

\- Ouais.. Dit Clint souriant béatement. Il regada son amoureux. " Je t'aime Pietro."

\- Je vous aime Clint. Lui répondit le plus jeune.

\- Il serait peut être temps que tu tutoie Clint. Lacha Wanda en s'installant sur le canapé lit.

\- Je sais pas si j'y arriverai. Avoua Maximoff.

\- Moi j'en suis sûre. Dit seulement Clint avant d'embrasser son barman préféré


	14. Chapter 14

et voilà la fin. Merci à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont lu et qui ont commenté, cet histoire était assez glauque je le conçois et je comprend celles qui étaient réticentes. Bref voilà je vous laisse lire.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Hawkeye Night Club

chapitre 14

Quelques mois plus tard.

.

C'était le grand jour. Clint était stressé. Devant son dernier dessin, il sorti un flasque et but la moitié de celui ci.

Il avait validé son année d'étude ... Et avait obtenu un poste d'architecte. Il avait acheter un bar qu'il transforma en bar à cocktail. Il était le patron mais c'était Natasha qui s'occupait de la direction. Pietro et Nath étaient au bar. Et Wanda en salle. C'était un petit bar à cocktail. Des cadres de quelques personnage de Marvel étaient accroché. Sur leur badge étaient inscrit les noms des super héros qu'ils interprétaient. Clint était Hawkeye. Dû à son amour pour ce personnage de BD. Natasha était black widows car les clients avaient peur d'elle. Wanda s'était attribué Scarlet Witch car elle se sentait aussi spéciale que ce personnage. Pietro avait donc opté pour le frère jumeau de Scarlett witch, Quicksilver.

Clint descendit au bar. Les deux barman étaient anxieux. Wanda nettoyait pour la énième fois les table. Il décida de faire un petit discours.

\- Bon c'est le début d'une nouvelle aventure. On est que quatre mais on est la meilleure équipe. Je sais que ... Vous êtes les meilleurs. Et on va vendre des tas de cocktail et ils vont apprécié. Pietro attrappa la bouteille de champagne et la confia au patron.

\- C'est à toi de l'ouvrir, c'est ton bar.

\- C'est le nôtre a tout les quatre. Répondit le patron.

\- Même si c'est le Hawksilver? Et que black widows et Scarlett Witch sont passés à la trappe? Demanda espiéglement Natasha.

\- Oui... Même si c'est le Hawksilver. Dit Clint en faisant péter la bouteille de champagne.

-Champaaaaaaagne!

 **Fin.**


End file.
